


My Mate

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Violence in some chapters, angst & fluff, sexual content in some chapters, smut in some chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 51,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Did you know angels need mates?  Yea, like angelic married…mates.  And sometimes, this heat-like phase takes over where they have to mate, like their biological clock starts ticking.  Well, that is what has happened, and that is how Lucifer wound up in the bunker, his grace fading as he calls out for a mate.  Luckily, the Winchesters are friends with a hunter who is willing to help out.





	1. Chapter 1

Riley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she moved through the abandoned warehouse.  There weren’t many people that would be calling her right now, the only ones that even came to mind was the Winchesters…but they knew she was on a case, why would they call her? 

 

She put the troubling thought from her mind as she pulled the large machete out of the holster on her thigh, preparing to take out this nest of vampires that had been tormenting this poor little town.  Six people in ten days, that was a high body count, even from this size of a nest.  But after tonight, no one else would die because-

 

There was a sound behind her, making her spin and swing the machete, thinking it was a vampire.  But instead of the machete flying through flesh, it was thrown from her hands as the world around her spun, throwing her off balance.  As the spinning slowed, she fell to the floor and glanced around.  Was she…back at the bunker?

 

“I apologize for interrupting your hunt, Riley.  But this is an urgent matter.”  Castiel spoke, staring down at her with a worried look in her eyes.

 

“Cas!”  She screamed.  “I have to go back, do you know how many lives are at stake if-.”

 

“We called in another hunter.  It will be dealt with by morning.”  Dean said. 

 

Riley picked herself off the floor with a huff, wanting nothing more than to rip into the boys for interrupting her hunt…but there was something about the way they were all looking at her.  Cas seemed to have this worried, yet hopeful look on his face.  Dean had this scowl that said he was pissed off at everything, and Sam…Sam’s eyes were filled with pity and heartbreak. 

 

Riley tried to lighten the mood with a joke, “Who died?” 

 

“No one, yet.  But we do not act fast, Lucifer may.”  Castiel said as he grabbed your arm.  He slowly pulled on you, making you take a few steps.

 

“Woah, hold on!”  Dean said, snatching your other arm.  “We need to talk about this first.”

 

“We do not have the time, Dean. If we wait too much longer, his grace will fade away.” 

 

They were literally pulling Riley back and forth, making her feel like she was the rope from a tug of war match that was just dangling over the pit of mud.  She managed to free both of her arms and take a step back.  “Okay, what the hell is going on?” 

 

“So…did you know that angels go into like…heats?  Where they have to mate?”  Sam said softly as he stood up to stand next to Dean. 

 

“Uh…no…I didn’t.  But what does that have to do with me?” 

 

Dean and Sam shared a worried look before Sam continued on.  “Well…apparently Lucifer is going through this heat.  And…if he doesn’t find a mate soon, his grace will fade and he will die.” 

 

Riley’s heart was beginning to pound in her chest.  Lucifer needed a mate?  He was going to die?  Her mind scrambled for an answer.  Why couldn’t he find a mate?  Another part of her began to panic.  Her relationship with the angel was…unique.  She was there with the boys when Sam said ‘Yes’ to Lucifer.  She was there when he went back into the pit.

 

Riley has been there through it all, an official member of Team Winchester.  But something changed when Lucifer got out of the cage in Castiel’s vessel.  She noticed little changes in Cas (who was really Lucifer) behavior, so she spent more time with him to try to figure out what was wrong.  That was how she formed a friendship with the fallen angel.  When Chuck and all the stuff with Amara happened, she was the one who was able to get Lucifer to play with the team.

 

Ever since then, Riley and Lucifer had a unique friendship.  It wasn’t like best friends or anything, but he would drop by every now and then to check in, vent about how much he hated humanity.  He would spend time with Riley, heal her when she got hurt on a hunt, and it meant the world to her.  Hell, it was Riley who had convinced Chuck to re-make Lucifer’s vessel, that blonde guy Nick, so he wouldn’t tear through a bunch of meat suits. 

 

Lucifer had found a kindred spirit in this hunter, but he didn’t realize her true feelings for him. 

 

“What do you mean he is going to die?  He can’t just die, he is a damn archangel!”  Riley shouted at Sam angrily.  Her heart was breaking at the thought of losing Lucifer.  Not only was he a good friend…but she loved him.  She honestly, truly loved him.  No one knew that, it was a secret she kept tucked away in the back of her mind, but it was still there.

 

“Apparently he can, Ri.”  Sam added before looking over to Castiel.

 

“Well, what can we do?  We can’t just let him die like that.  Is he here?” Riley moved to leave for the bedrooms, but Dean held her still.  “Let me go, Dean.  I won’t let him suffer alone!” 

 

Cas stepped in front of her as he spoke in a soft voice.  “There is a way to save him.  He needs to mate.” 

 

“Mate?”  Riley couldn’t help a slight blush that filled her cheeks.  “Do you mean like…mate… or _mate_?”

 

“I do not understand.”  Castiel tilted his head to the side as he spoke of his confusion.  But thanks to Dean’s crude wording, the angel soon caught up.  “If you are inquiring if there is a sexual component, then the answer is no.  This mating would be the binding of Lucifer’s grace to another’s.”

 

“So he needs another angel…”  Riley thought for a moment.  They didn’t really know that many angels anymore, at least ones they were on good standing with.  “Surely you know someone, Cas.” 

 

The room filled with silence at Riley’s statement.  She could tell there was more to the story, and she really didn’t care, she just wanted the bottom line.  “You all have five seconds to fill me in or I am off to see Lucifer!”  She screamed, causing the boys to jump. 

 

“The angels refuse to mate with Lucifer, since he is a fallen angel and many see him as an abomination.”  Castiel added quickly.  “But it wouldn’t matter, as he has already picked who he wants to mate with.” 

 

“Good, let’s go get ‘em!”  Riley said, throwing her arms out.  She really couldn’t understand why they were all standing around like this if they could just go get the person…wait…  She looked around and saw the guys staring at her.  “Me?  He wants to mate me?”  Castiel gave a single nod, his answer making her heart pound.  “But I’m human!” 

 

“It does not matter.  He would simply bind his grace to your soul.  It would be a union of your two life forces, making the one.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait…you make this sound like a marriage.” 

 

“Because it is.”  Dean deadpanned.  It was obvious that he was not thrilled with this conversation.  “Ri, you can’t do this.  If you do this, you will be bound to the devil for eternity.  Not ‘till death do you part, for _eternity_!” 

 

Riley turned her head to the ground, trying to process everything.  Her mind was swimming with more questions that she had already received answers.  She didn’t know what to think, what to say.  Lucifer was fading, he needed a mate.  He wanted Riley to be his mate.  “Why?”  She asked softly, almost as if it were only to herself. 

 

“I believe his friendship he has with you makes you the only one he trusts.”  Castiel answers swiftly.  “We must do this quickly.  I am not sure how much longer he has.” 

 

Riley’s head snapped up as Dean and Sam and Castiel began arguing again about what should happen.  Dean was yelling that Riley shouldn’t do it.  If the devil died, the devil died, it just saved them the time from having to hunt him down later.  Castiel was insisting on it, saying Riley should do this for Lucifer, her friend.  Sam was kinda like Switzerland, stating that it was Riley’s choice. 

 

She stepped back from the boys as she tried to process, leaving them to their verbal fencing match.  Lucifer needed a mate, he wanted her.  Her heart fluttered at that thought.  Even though she figured it was purely a survival based reason, Lucifer had picked her.  Riley knew she loved him, so what was she worried about?

 

“I’ll do it.”  She said loudly, making the boys go silent. 

 

“Riley, you can’t-.”

 

“I said…I’ll do it.”  She stated again, interrupting Dean’s rebuttal.  “I’ll be Lucifer’s mate.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cas led Riley to the spare bedroom where they had put Lucifer.  He said there were still preparations to make for the mating ritual, to bind Lucifer’s grace to her soul, and he needed to get it ready as fast as possible.  So while she was with Lucifer, Sam, Dean and Cas were running around and getting everything ready.

 

“Lucifer?”  She called out as she pushed open the door to the room.  Riley nodded to Dean, letting him know she was okay as she slipped in and shut it behind her.  “Lucifer?”  She called out, receiving only a painful sounding groan in response.  Riley quickly followed the sound to find him on the floor, next to the bed. 

 

“Oh, no.”  She quickly kneeled down next to him and tried to help him sit up, but he cried out in pain.  Riley didn’t know what to do.  Surely he would be more comfortable in bed, but at the same time, she couldn’t get him up there on her own.  For a moment, she played with the thought of calling one of the boys, but she knew they needed to get the ritual ready to go as soon as possible. 

 

So she did the only thing she could think of…  “I’m here, Lucifer.  It’s going to be alright.”  She lifted his head and scooted a bit until his head was laying in her lap.  He seemed to shift at the touch, as if her warmth was helping to ease his pain.

 

“Ri…”  He mumbled as he took shallow breaths. 

 

“Yea, it’s me.  You are going to be alright.  I’m here, Cas is getting everything ready for the ritual.”  Riley ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the soft blonde locks weave past them.  A part of her was a little shocked at how cold he felt.  Sure, he felt cool to the touch before, that was a given, but now…he was almost like ice.  His face was deathly pale, his breaths were shallow.  “Lucifer?  Can you look at me?” 

 

She stared down at him, but nothing was happening.  “Lu-Lucifer?”  His breathing was getting slower and slower.  Riley’s heart was pounding.  She couldn’t lose him, not like this.  “Lucifer, you look at me, damnit!”  She screamed at him.

 

Her loud voice and frantic tone seemed to work, as Lucifer’s eyes cracked open.  But they didn’t look the same.  Before, his blue eyes seemed to shine with his crystal clarity, but now…they were dull.  “Good job.”  She said as she stroked his cheek.  “Cas is getting everything ready.  I need you to stay awake, okay?” 

 

He blinked and took a ragged breath in response.  Riley tried to think of something to say, but the only thing that came to mind was…  “Why me?”  Lucifer only stared up at her, trying so hard to keep his eyes open, as she told him to.  “Why would you want to mate me?” 

 

She knew Lucifer didn’t have the strength to answer, but she had to get it out there.  She wanted to know why.  Why would the archangel Lucifer want her as a mate?  Sure, she loved him, but he didn’t feel the same way…did he? 

 

“We are ready.”  Castiel spoke as he quickly threw open the door, coming to his side.  The two of them worked together to get Lucifer on his feet and move him down the hall. 

 

“Where are we going?”  Riley asked Cas as you tried to keep up her half of Lucifer’s weight.  She was really regretting right now asking Chuck to remake this vessel.  Sure, he was handsome and sexy and the blonde hair blue eyes combo was great…but he was so freaking tall!  Maybe that was why Lucifer liked it so much…he was tall and intimidating.

 

“Dungeon.  Have sigils there to keep Sam and Dean safe.  It will also minimize the damage.” 

 

“Damage?!”  She asked as the two of them turned into the room that led to the dungeon.  Sam was quick to see her and take up her spot under on of Lucifer’s arm, allowing them to move him easier.  “What damage?”  Riley asked Castiel again.

 

“Apparently, your angel is going to release a huge amount of grace when he…mates…with you.”  Dean’s voice was harsh.  Riley knew he didn’t like this, but he was going to have to find a way to deal, because there was no backing out now.  As if Dean had read her mind, he grabbed her hand.  “Listen to me, Ri.  I love you like a sister, you know that.”

 

“I know, Dean.”  She reached out her hand and set it against Dean’s arm, trying to give him a bit of comfort.  “You and Sam are like brothers to me…but I have to do this.” 

 

“You don’t, damnit!  Why do you feel like you have to?”  Dean’s eyes were filling with tears.  “Cas said this could kill you.  His grace may be too much for your soul to bear.  Why would you put your life on the line like that…for him?” 

 

She pulled Dean into a tight hug as she whispered the words she had always feared to say out loud.  “Because I love him.”  Riley quickly pulled away and turned back to Castiel before she could see Dean’s reaction to her words. 

 

“Alright, Cas.  What do I do?” 

 

It took a few tries, and a bit of luck, but eventually, Riley and Lucifer were situated.  They both stood in the center of the dungeon, side by side, surrounded by a ring of holy oil…which would be lit once Castiel started the ritual.  That was one of the many safety precautions that were laid out around the room.  Just in case, there was a secondary ring of holy oil.  Angel protection sigils on the walls, and that had been painted on Sam and Dean themselves. 

 

Riley stood as she looked over to Sam and Dean.  They both had these looks of utter heartbreak and worry on their faces.  She made eye contact with Dean, her eyes begging a silent plea for him to understand.  She knew Sam wouldn’t, but maybe Dean… 

 

Dean cleared his throat and gave her a nod.  She gave him a soft smile.  “Thank you, Dean.” 

 

“Well…can’t exactly upset the bride on her wedding day, now can I?”  Dean joked, making her chuckle. 

 

“Oh god!”  Sam groaned, running his hand through his hair.  He looked down at Dean as he gritted out.  “Would this make Lucifer our brother-in-law?  I mean, she is our honorary sister.” 

 

Dean huffed and looked back to her with a smirk.  “I take it back…I can’t do this…” 

 

Riley shook her head at the two of them.  Only Sam and Dean Winchester would be cracking jokes at a time like this, just for her benefit.  “I love you, guys… want you to know that, in case…”

 

“You will be fine.”  Dean deadpanned with a serious look on his face. 

 

“I’m ready.”  Castiel said, turning Riley’s attention away from the Winchesters. 

 

When Riley thought about it, she never thought she would be married, or mated, in this case.  But even so, she never would have thought it would have happened like this, not Lucifer.  But at least her brothers were here.  Sam and Dean may not be brothers by blood, but they were brothers by choice, just like she was about to have a mate by choice.

 

Riley turned her head and looked at Lucifer, whose eyes were barely open, but watching her back.  She took a deep breath as she reached over and grabbed his hand as she heard Castiel start chanting in enochian. 

 

As the chanting continued, she noticed that Lucifer began standing straighter and taller, as his grace returned.  That was the first step, to draw back Lucifer’s grace so he could bind it to her soul properly.  His grip on her hand tightened and she felt something flow through her.  Castiel’s words, the ones she didn’t understand, were suddenly crystal clear.  She knew what each beautiful word of the angel language was.

 

“And to this, the mate will prove themselves worthy of the bonding, by a trial of devotion.  If she does pass, their souls will be mated for eternity.”  Castiel spoke.

 

Riley’s head snapped forward to look at Cas.  Did he just say she had to go through a trial of devotion?  What did that-.   

 

Riley felt something slam into her body, sending her flying back, her hand falling from Lucifer’s strong grasp.  “Cas, stop!  I…” 

 

Silence.  She looked around and saw only white, no sounds, no smells, nothing… Where the hell was she?


	3. Chapter 3

Riley stood up, looking all around her.  Was this part of her trial of devotion that Cas talked about?  She took a few steps and immediately felt dizzy, falling down to her knees as she tried to keep from losing her breakfast. 

 

She was suddenly assaulted with sounds, making her look up.  Riley gasped when she saw the scene.  She looked as if she were in a clearing, beautiful green grass, bushes and roses and trees all around the edge.  But on one side, there was nothing.  Literally nothing, it was as if this vision, or whatever it was, just ended there. 

 

There were sounds of voices, making her look around.  Near the edge of the trees and in the sky were forms…she didn’t really recognize what they were.  The looked like balls of light and mist, merged together, moving gracefully.

 

“It’s time, Lucifer.”  A voice called out.  Riley looked up and saw two of those lighted forms standing near the edge of nothingness.  She focused on one.  It has a bright vibrant silver color, with six large…were those wings…that came out.  The colors swirling together, making it look like the wings were living.  Then, her mouth fell open when it took form into a human shape.  She knew that body, she knew that voice.  And as the angel blade fell from his sleeve and into his hand, she knew who it was…Michael. 

 

But if that was Michael.  She looked over to the other form and choked on air.  It was beautiful.  The light and mist swirled together in a silvery blue tinted haze.  The six wings that extended out shone like the sun, radiating light everywhere.  The base of them were pure light, and as they reached the edges, they turned silver, then to a creamy crystal blue color.  She knew that crystal blue…  “Lucifer.” 

 

The mist began to take form and she saw him as he looked on Earth, the blonde hair, blue eyes.  His jeans and t-shirt, the button up, everything was the same, but those wings.  Those beautiful wings, were still there.  Riley knew that in the lore, Lucifer was said to be the most beautiful of angels…she always thought it was to play up his fall, but not anymore.  He truly was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. 

 

“You don’t have to do this brother.”  Lucifer spoke.  Riley could hear the anxiety, the fear in his voice.  “I have done nothing wrong.  All I have done is love Father!”  He screamed as he took a step back.  Riley then realized that what she thought was the edge of her vision, wasn’t actually that.  It was the edge of heaven.  This was memory…from when Lucifer was cast out of heaven. 

 

She quickly rose to her feet.  Was this her test…to see this moment?  It was probably the defining point of Lucifer’s past, his darkest day.  Maybe it was a test to see if she would still want him afterwards.  But she knew she would…so why test her? 

 

The thought echoed in her mind and she felt something form into her hand.  Looking down, she saw her clothes change, from the comfortable ones she had been wearing when the ritual started, to her hunting gear.  Her black leather army boots.  Her tight dark jeans, the black tank top, blue flannel.  On her hip rested her gun in her holster, she could feel her hair pull back into a tight braid.  She watched as an angel blade formed in her hand, then she realized it.  She wasn’t here to witness this moment…she was here to stop it. 

 

With a new resolve she stepped forward.  “Michael!”  She screamed, letting her voice echo around the edge of heaven.  She had only fought a handful of angels before, and they almost killed her.  She didn’t know how she could take on the most powerful archangel in heaven, but like hell she was going to let Lucifer fall again. 

 

000

 

Lucifer’s eyes opened and he saw the scene before him.  No…no, no, anything but this…  Michael stood before him, just like he did all that time ago…before he was cast down from heaven, before he was locked away.  Out of all the things that could have been used for the test…why did it have to be this?  She couldn’t survive this! 

 

“Michael!”  He heard her voice echo around the room, commanding all attention on her.  He saw her in her fierce attire, that look of determination on her face, and he couldn’t help but feel scared.  How could she do this…he couldn’t even do it…

 

His brother turned to face the short girl, and squared off.  Riley bent at the knees and kicked off, running for Michael with all of her might.  Not that it mattered…Michael stood his ground until she was right on him, then he disappeared for a moment.  Then reappeared next to her, batting the small woman across the room with one hand. 

 

“Riley!”  Lucifer screamed as he tried to go to her, but he couldn’t move.  What the hell?  Why couldn’t he move?  He kept struggling as he watched her pick herself off the ground and snatch the blade back up, staying in a defensive kneeling position as Michael stalked forward. 

 

Lucifer kept trying to move his feet, but it wouldn’t work.  He tried flapping his wings, shifting…nothing.  He looked up as he saw Riley engage with Michael, trying so hard to just graze him with the angel blade, but Michael was too quick. 

 

“Stop!”  Lucifer screamed out as he saw Michael bat her away again, sending bouncing across the floor of heaven.  “You’re killing her!”  This wasn’t good, he thought to himself.  Riley laid there, her back to him, not moving.  “Riley?”  She didn’t stir.

 

Once again, he tried to move, but nothing happened.  It was then that he heard a voice in his head.  _Trust._ Lucifer looked down at her broken, bruised, and torn up body and then turned to his brother.  Having thought the threat was gone, Michael turned his attention back to his brother.

 

“It’s time, Lucifer.”  He spoke in a thick voice. 

 

Lucifer wanted to move out of the way, he knew what was coming.  He didn’t want to experience it again, the fall, the ripping of his wings, the tearing of his grace…not again… 

 

Michael reached out to grab his brother, but then let out a scream of pain as he withdrew his hand.  Riley was there, standing between them, swinging the angel blade in a large arch.  She caught his arm on the first one and then his chest in the second. 

 

Lucifer could only stare, wide-eyed as this woman…this human…fought Michael…for him.  Riley was quick, quicker than he had ever known she could be, as she dealt small cutting blows to the angel, sending rays of grace every which way.  With a few more movements, she was close enough.  She quickly ducked under Michael’s reach and thrust the blade into his chest. 

 

It collided so hard that she actually bounced back from the impact, making her stumble back a few steps.  Lucifer could only watch as his brother fell to his knees.  Riley staggered, having lost so much blood, being in so much pain, that it was hard for her to stand.  Lucifer could feel his body loosen, and he took a few steps forward.  The grace within his brother began to break loose. 

 

Riley.  She wouldn’t be able to withstand the blast of grace, the thought himself.  He moved quickly as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his wings around her like a cocoon as the grace exploded around them.  He felt Riley tuck into him as the grace that swirled around them began to change into something new.  Riley screamed out to him and he pulled her close, her voice sounded scared, and filled with pain.  Why would-

 

The pain ripped through his body, through his grace.  It centered in two spots, one on his chest, right over his heart, the other on his right hip.  It was intense, it burned, scorched him, making him cry out to the only person he thought could possibly help him.  “Riley!” 

 

000

 

Riley felt herself get pulled and wound up pressed against Lucifer.  She could see a bit of his wings moving to surround her.  She knew what was coming, so she tucked into the angel, hoping that Michael’s grace wouldn’t rip them apart. 

 

Lucifer’s hold on her tightened.  There was one arm around her shoulder, his hand gripping her shoulder tight, the other held onto right hip, squeezing it as he pulled her as close as he could.  For a moment, she let her heart flutter, let herself enjoy the feeling of being wrapped in Lucifer’s arms.  But then that moment turned to horror as it felt that Lucifer’s hands turned to a branding iron.  The hands on her right shoulder and right hip blazed with a fiery heat she never knew, making her scream out as she pressed against his body. 

 

There was something going through her, she thought.  The pain was too much, but it was moving, almost under her skin…towards her heart.  She went to cry out again, the feeling and heat too intense as it finally reached her center, but she heard Lucifer scream her name.

 

She felt herself slam into something and then the world seemed to slow.  The pain she felt turned cool, soothing.  Her body calmed and she rested her head against Lucifer’s chest.  The spot on her shoulder and hip, where his hands now rested, seemed to hum with a strange new feeling. 

 

Riley felt Lucifer shift and she looked up at him.  His blue crystal eyes, that color she loved, was staring back down at her.  He had a look of disbelief on his face.  “Lucifer?” 

 

He nodded down at her as she felt something coil in her stomach. She started coughing, pushing the angel back a little ways until she fell to her knees on the floor.  With her next cough, she covered her mouth with her hand as she felt rips and tears run up her body.  She cried out, pulling her hand back to see blood. 

 

The world was shifting as she looked up to Lucifer.  He was quickly kneeling beside her with a worried look, his lips moving, but no sound reaching her ears.  “Lucif-…Luc-.” 

 

She felt something wrap around her as she descended into unconsciousness. 


	4. Chapter 4

There was a voice in the darkness.  A gentle, soothing voice.  It spoke words that Riley didn’t understand, but melted her heart.  She savored those sounds, those vowels and letters that strung together to make a soft song.  She didn’t know whose voice or what song it was…but she was grateful.

 

The darkness slowly faded from around her and was replaced by light as she slowly let her eyes drift open.  The soothing song that she heard in the darkness was now replaced with a soft hum.  Was someone singing to her?

 

He body felt weak, lethargic…why?

 

Her mind looked for an answer, and then she suddenly saw some images flashing in front of her mind.  Lucifer laying on the floor in pain. Fighting with Michael.  Lucifer holding her.  Then pain…so much pain.

 

That was right…she was mated to Lucifer.  Or did she not make it?  Was she not strong enough?  With that thought she took a deep breath and pushed herself up.  As she did, she looked around to see that she was back in her room in the bunker.  Everything was the same.

 

The only difference was that sitting on the edge of her bed, watching over her, were those crystal blue eyes she loved.  “Lucifer?”  Riley mumbled as she shifted to sit up.  She groaned out some protest as her body worked to keep up with what her mind wanted. 

 

“Slowly.”  Lucifer said softly as he reached out and helped her.  He put one hand on her back, offering her support, the other was on her arm.  As he helped her up, his hand slid up and grazed her shoulder.

 

She gasped and pulled away as she felt a jolt of…something run through her body, making her sigh out in relief, relief from what she didn’t know.  The feeling made her whole body come alive and woke her up.  She looked over to Lucifer for an answer but only saw his expression as he held his hand over her shoulder, not risking touching her again without permission. 

 

Riley gulped as she looked down to her shoulder, pushing her shirt out of the way, to see a large handprint imprinted onto her skin.  It was raised slightly, and a deep red color, but it didn’t hurt.  Her fingers went out and grazed the skin as she felt a cooling feeling wash over her hand.  If she didn’t know any better, she would have guessed that by the cool touch she was actually touching…

 

Riley looked up to Lucifer with a silent question on her lips as she reached out and grabbed his hand and slowly brought it into contact with the hand print.  The moment he paused for a moment, running his hand back up her arm like he did earlier. 

 

Riley noted that nothing felt different at that touch, but when he came back into contact with the handprint, that rush of feeling came back.  This time it was more filled with worry, anxiety, and hope.  She took deep breaths as she tried to sort through it, grasping onto Lucifer’s arm for support. 

 

“Breathe.”  He said softly as he shifted closer.  “Just breathe.  It will be less intense in a moment.” 

 

Riley just nodded as she pulled deep breaths into and out of her lungs.  “What is that?”  She asked as she smiled, enjoying how this new feeling felt.  It was like she was in a world of peace, no worries, no conflict.  Here, this feeling, made her feel protected.

 

“It is the bound from out mating.  The mark will fade over time, unless you wish for me to renew it.  But it will always have this sensitivity.”  Lucifer explained slowly.  He knew the nuances of mating, but he never knew that the bonded touch would feel like this.  While Riley felt some of what he was feeling, he was feeling her warmth, engulfing him and pulling him into her.  It was a call, a call between mates.

 

Riley’s breathing began to even out as the feeling became less intense, just as Lucifer said it would.  “It takes some getting used to…but I kinda like it.”  She chuckled as she looked up to Lucifer, seeing a bit of shock at the statement.  “This was what I felt the burning from earlier, wasn’t it?”

 

He nodded as he let his hand fall from that spot and then take up place right over her hip.  “You have one here as well.  Do you want me to?”  Lucifer stared into her eyes.  Riley didn’t seem to hesitate with this new bond they shared, she didn’t seem upset that they were mated.  Although she had always been friendly towards him, he actually expected some resistance, but this was far from that. 

 

Riley reached out and laid a hand on his and pressed it against her hip, letting the feeling fill them again for a moment before she let go and he pulled his hand away.  “Do you have one?  One of these brands?  Does it feel the same way?”  She gave him a curious look as she shot off the questions, her eyes lighting up with some sort of excitement.

 

Lucifer chuckled as he nodded.  He reached down and lifted one of her hands up and hovered if over his chest.  “One is here, the other on my hip.” 

 

Riley was taken aback…she branded him on his chest, right over his heart.  She gave a little gulp, unsure of what to expect, but then laid her hand against his chest.  A cool relief washed over her, as if she was suddenly engulfed by Lucifer, had him wrapped around her, and she loved that feeling, she savored it.

 

Lucifer let out a little gasp at her touch, making her pull away quickly.  “I’m sorry!  Did I hurt you?” 

 

“No…”  Lucifer sighed out.  “The touch of a mate is one to be cherished.  I never thought I would know it.”

 

Riley gave a sad smile as she looked to him.  “Why did you chose me?” 

 

Riley watched as Lucifer shifted in his spot, turning a bit away from her as he answered.  “You are the only one I would trust with this.  Mating is a bond, a bond that if ever broken, could kill us both.  I couldn’t trust that to anyone else.” 

 

Riley nodded as she shifted and threw her legs off the edge of the bed.  She gave a quick stretch before standing up, her muscles aching in reply.  “Ghah…why am I so sore?” 

 

Lucifer gave a light hearted chuckle at your words.  “What else did you expect from fighting with Michael?”

 

She snapped her head around and gave him a look.  “Yea…but that was in a…dream?  Was it a dream?  Speaking of…what the hell was that?” 

 

Lucifer stood with her and motioned towards the door.  He knew that the Winchesters and Castiel would want to see you now that you were awake, make sure you were safe and unharmed.  “It was a test of devotion.  Had I known that would have been the test, I would not have allowed you to do it.”

 

Riley nodded as she followed Lucifer down the hall towards the library.  “Yea…but I did kick your brother’s ass pretty good.”  Her voice was filled with pride and confidence, which was quickly shattered by Lucifer’s rebuttal.

 

“I don’t believe you coming out on the brink of death constitutes an ass kicking…”  He had a smirk on his face as he looked down to her, happy to be getting back to the playful banter they usually shared when they were together.  He truly cherished their friendship, and he worried that this mating would crush what they had, but he came to the quick realization that if anything, it had strengthened it.

 

“You know what?  Next time…I’ll just sit back and let you deal with it, how about that Mister?”  She gave his arm a happy swat as they turned the corner.  “You could at least heal me, I did save your ass…” 

 

“I already did.”  Lucifer deadpanned as he came to a stop just outside the library, hiding him and Riley from site.  “I wasn’t exaggerating when I said you were on the brink of death.  I expended all my spare grace to bring you from that…I don’t have enough to completely heal you, not yet.”

 

Riley looked up and gave him a soft smile.  “Thank you for doing that for me…How is your grace?  When I got here, you were pretty bad.” 

 

“It will recover fully in a few days.”  He said plainly, as if it wasn’t very important, even looking off to something else as he said it. 

 

Riley just shook her head.  He always did that when she brought up something he didn’t like.  It was his nervous tick.  “As long as you will be okay.”  Riley let confidence fill her as she leaned up on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  “Thank you for saving me.”

 

Lucifer looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at her actions, his eyes searching over her face for some type of answer.  “I…Of course.  You are my mate.  I will always be there to keep you safe.”

 

His words vibrated through Riley, making her heart pound and her face flush.  Hearing the man you love say he will always be there to keep you safe…it does something to you.  And for Riley, all she could do was let a big smile cross her face as she looked away, hiding her flushed face.  She worried that being mated to Lucifer would be strange, awkward.  She was glad she was wrong. 

 

With that thought, she heard some voices drift out of the library.  She rolled her shoulders as she sighed, knowing there was probably a wall of anger, confusion, and worry, and general crankiness in that room.  “Guess it’s time to face the firing squad.”  Lucifer hummed a response as he shifted, then held out his arm for you to go first.  Riley could see the lack of enthusiasm for what was about to happen, and the general discomfort he was feeling about the situation.  So she just chuckled as she shook her head.  “Some big brave angel you are, sending me in first.” 

 

“Perhaps, but they are less likely to stab you with an angel blade then me.”  He rebutted with a quick wink before giving her a little shove out into the hallway, making her be seen by the boys. 

 

He chuckled as she shot him a playful warning glare.  “Heya, boys.  What’s new?”


	5. Chapter 5

All eyes turned to Riley as she regained her bearings.  Lucifer quickly walked out and stepped up behind her, giving her a bit of support. 

 

“Riley!”  Dean said with a big smile on his face. 

 

“You’re awake!”  Sam said with the same enthusiasm. 

 

Riley took a few steps forward before she was engulfed in the Winchester’s arms, giving her tight hugs.  “Guys, I’m fine.  Lucifer healed me up just fine.”  She said with a smile as she pulled away from her brothers.  “Speaking of which…no angel blades…right?” 

 

The boys chuckled as they looked you over.  “Nah, we just want to make sure you are alright.  It’s funny…you don’t look any different…”  Dean added as he walked back over to the table, taking his seat in front of his beer. 

 

“Why would she look different?”  Lucifer asked as he followed Riley up the steps and took a seat next to her.  Sam situated himself across from Dean, Castiel was situated next to the eldest hunter, making it seem like they were all at a family dinner. 

 

“I don’t know…they say when people get married there is this post marital glow…she isn’t glowing.”  Dean deadpanned as he looked over to Sam, who was giving him a bitch face.

 

“That’s now where the glow comes from, Dean.” 

 

Riley chuckled as she leaned back in her seat, enjoying the little moment of peace.  When she walked in, she was worried the guys would start something with Lucifer.  That’s what they usually did when he would stop by, but it seemed that they were putting that on hold until she was one hundred percent.  In her mind, she wondered if she could milk it to keep the bickering away for a while.

 

She sighed happily as Dean passed her over a beer, which she took quickly, taking a deep drink of.  She sat there as the boys talked about some random thing or another as she glanced over at Lucifer, sneaking little looks from the corner of her eye.  She still couldn’t believe that she was mated to him.  He had chosen her, even if it was because she was the only one he trusted, that trust still lied with her.  She smiled at him when his eyes glanced over at her and sent her a wink, making her insides melt.

 

Was this what being married was like?  She thought to herself.  Or is mating something different?  The more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn’t really understand the mating.  It also seemed like poor planning on Chucks part to have a mate or die type thing…was that all angels, or just Lucifer?  She went to ask…but was then struck with a better question.

 

“Hey, Cas?”  She waited until she had everyone’s attention before continuing.  “Will you have to mate soon?  You said Lucifer’s grace was fading because he needed to mate, will yours do that?”

 

All eyes snapped to Castiel, except for Lucifer’s.  You saw Dean and Sam shift in their seat, already stressing about the idea of having to find Castiel a mate and carry out another one of those rituals. 

 

“No.  Lucifer’s case is unique because he was exiled from heaven.”

 

“But…you aren’t exactly allowed back up there.  Won’t the same happen to you eventually?”  Riley could tell that Castiel was beating around the subject, so she turned her question to Lucifer, who had his arms crossed over his chest with an amused look on his face.  “What’s so funny?”  The worry in her voice was evident.  She knew that look, it was a dangerous look, she had a love/hate relationship with that look. 

 

“Yes, Castiel.  It is a valid point, eventually, you will be in the ‘exiled’ category and have to mate…so why isn’t it so worrisome for you?”  Lucifer cooed at the angel, chuckling a little as he did. 

 

Riley gave Lucifer a look, almost begging for an answer to her question, but then it hit her.  Riley’s jaw fell open as she stared at Lucifer for a second before slapping his arm.  He turned his attention to her as her ‘o’ from an open mouth began to dissolve into a hilarious grin.  “You have got to be shitting me.” 

 

Lucifer laughed as he realized that Riley finally figured it out.  He lifted his hand up and tapped his nose before resuming his former position of staring down his brother, waiting for him to crack. 

 

“Wanna fill us in?!”  Dean shouted at her as he looked to Sam, who was scowling at Riley, clearly not liking the way her and Lucifer seemed so at ease with each other.  Yea, they had a bit of a friendship before, but this was different now, and he didn’t like it.  He didn’t trust Lucifer. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Castiel.  “Cas…seriously, is this something we need to worry about.  What is so damn funny?” 

 

Riley looked to Sam as she bit her lip trying not to laugh.  She then shifted forward and took off her flannel, revealing the large handprint on her shoulder.  Once Sam’s eyes found the mark, he spit the beer out, effectively covering his brother in it, coughing and choking on air as the realization hit. 

 

“The hell?!”  Dean stood up but then stopped when he saw Riley’s arm.  His body seemed to freeze. 

 

Everyone watched as Dean’s mind processed everything.  Riley’s mark…that looked like the mark Cas gave him.  She didn’t have that before…so it must be from the mating…which means.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Dean screamed as he turned to Castiel.  He was gasping air as he held his hand out to Riley, pointing at her shoulder.  “You-You gave me one of those.  You said it was a bond thing.  Don’t-DON’T!...”  He stopped himself as he bent over the table and took deep breaths. 

 

“Dean?”  Sam was able to get out, but Dean just held up his hand, silencing him. 

 

And so everyone waited.  Sam watched his brother with a mix of shock and confusion.  Castiel sat there, wide eyed as if he were terrified, as he waited for the moment for Dean to say those words out loud.  Riley and Lucifer were a mess.  Riley stood there, face almost red from trying to hold in her laughter, her hand over her mouth.  Lucifer was silently chuckling, shoulders shaking at this exchange. 

 

Deep down, he was glad this came out.  Maybe now the Winchesters wouldn’t be so emotional about his mating with Riley…considering Dean was-

 

“WE ARE FUCKING MATED?!”  Dean screamed at Castiel, red faced as he tried, and failed oh so horribly to keep his emotions in check. 

 

There was just a sliver of silence before Riley lost it.  She barked out a laugh and curled over, gasping for air as she let it all out, the hilarity of the situation.  Here he was preaching she didn’t have to do it…when he was already mated to a different angel! 

 

“THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”  Dean yelled at her, which just made her laugh harder.

 

“Yes…YES IT IS!”  Her voice was high as she continued.  Lucifer was also chuckling at it, but mostly at Riley, watching her as she laughed.

 

Sam tried to keep his composure, but a snicker slipped through.  Dean focused on him a she pointed a finger.  “Shut up.”  He said angrily before turning to Cas.  “You mean to tell me…we have been mated…for years?”  He wasn’t shouting anymore but the anger was still clear in his voice. 

 

“Technically.”  Castiel’s voice was low and soft as he stared wide eyed at his friend, fearing his reaction. 

 

“You are such an asshole.”  Riley said playfully, pulling Dean’s attention from Cas.  The poor angel looked like he was going to explode any minute. 

 

“Excuse me?”  Dean bit back. 

 

“Here you have been sleeping with all these women…how do you think that makes your husband feel?!”  She tried to say it with a straight face, but failed.  It was then that she looked over to Cas and saw him turning into a fretting mess.  Her smile fell as she cleared her throat.  “But seriously…”   She pointed her head over to Castiel.

 

Dean’s anger seemed to deflate at seeing how rough Cas looked, and he sighed.  “Seriously dude, you should’ve told me.”  Dean chugged his beer before setting it back down.  “And you could’ve asked first, before getting me angel hitched.” 

 

“Dean, you were in hell.”  Sam defended.

 

“Still could’ve asked.”  He looked over to Riley and Lucifer and then back to Castiel.  “So…what does this mean exactly?” 

 

“It means nothing, Dean.  We are only partially bonded, or mated.  There was no ritual or trial of devotion, thus it suits us as it is with our friendship.  We could perform the ritual if you wish for it to be a full bond, but-” 

 

“Nope!” Dean nodded before shaking his head.  “I need another beer.”  He stepped away from the table and headed off to the kitchen. 

 

“Well that was certainly amusing.”  Lucifer stated once Dean was out of earshot. 

 

Riley smiled as she took another drink.  “That it was…you okay, Cas?”

 

The angel nodded as he looked to his friends.  “He took that better than I initially expected.” 

 

“Yea…they can’t all be cool like me…”  Riley said as she reclined back, putting her feet up on the table as she did so.  Her eyes glanced over to Lucifer before shutting her eyes, enjoying the moment…at Dean’s expense. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard for Riley to believe that just yesterday, she was mated.  The little pow-wow with the boys and Lucifer went fine…after the whole, Dean and Cas are partially mated incident.  Lucifer stayed for a little while longer, but then claimed he needed to get back to hell.  Riley walked him out of the bunker so he could leave, still having so many questions.

 

That was her excuse to give Lucifer a cell phone.  He told her she could just pray to him if she needed him, but she insisted he just take the phone.  “But sometimes I just want answers, you have stuff to do, the phone is easier.”

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes at that but still took up the phone.  “I don’t know how to use it.”

 

Riley chuckled as she walked him through the basic functions.  “If you have any troubles, have one of the demons show you how.”  Wow, she thought, did she just say that? 

 

But that was the last time she saw him for a few days.  She had texted him some questions about being mated…which he didn’t reply.  She honestly thought that he just couldn’t figure out how and was too proud to ask for help…at least she hoped it was that and not him ignoring her.

 

But that thought was far from her mind now, as Sam carried her into the motel room as she held the gash on her thigh shut with one of her hands.  She hated wendigos.  Hated them with a passion.  They still hadn’t figured out how one got into this town, it wasn’t exactly surrounded by dense forest, but at least they took the thing out.  But not before it got a swipe on Riley.

 

Sam laid her on the bed.  She situated herself so she was sitting, it didn’t seem to hurt as much when she curled in on herself.  “Son of bitch…”  She gritted out as tears stung her eyes.  This hurt…this hurt bad.  It wasn’t life threatening, but stitching it would be a bitch.

 

“I’ll grab the whiskey.”  Sam said as he gave her back a pat.

 

There was only one thing Riley hated more than getting hurt…that was getting fixed up.  She honestly would rather lay up in bed for a week and let it heal naturally.  She watched as Sam pulled out the needle from his kit, and before she even knew what she was doing, she sent out her silent prayer.

 

With a whoosh sound, Lucifer was there, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.  “You should have called me sooner.”  He said as he went to put his hand down over your wound.

 

“The hell you are you doing here?”  Sam bit out as he snapped his head over to look at the devil.

 

“Answering my mate’s prayer.”  He said flatly as his hand grazed your skin.  Riley let out a quick hiss, followed by a soft sigh of relief as the wound stitched itself back together, leaving no trace of the damage. 

 

“Thank you.”  Riley said softly as she looked to him.  “I hate getting stitched up.”  She gave him a shy smile as she looked down at his hand that was still resting on her thigh.

 

“I told you I would be there for you if you needed me.”  His words were full of emotion, something that didn’t happen often, Riley noted.  So she took the time to look him over, seeing how his shoulders were tense, his eyes were down on your leg, searching for any more damage, his lips in a thin line.  He seemed genuinely worried over her.

 

“Well, you healed her, so you can go now.”  Sam deadpanned. 

 

Riley’s eyes snapped up to Sam.  She knew there was no love lost between Sam and Lucifer.  They would never get along, they would only tolerate each other, but frankly, Sam wasn’t even doing that right now.  “He just came to help me, you could stop being such an ass.” 

 

“Well I’m sorry if I don’t want my friend, who is like a sister to me, by the way, to be fondled by the devil!”  Sam shouted.

 

“Sam…back down.”  Dean spoke in a warning tone, but it fell on deaf ears.

 

“So, yea, she is good.  You can leave now.”  Sam said. 

 

Riley’s blood boiled as she glared at him.  “Why are you so mad at him?!” 

 

“He is the devil, Riley!  I don’t understand how you can be his friend, he is a monster!”  Sam shouted.  Dean gave a shout, trying to break them up, but they were both too far into the conversation to hear him.

 

“And I’m the devil’s mate!  Does that make me a monster too Sam?  You gonna treat me like this now too?”  She screamed back him.  Although her words were just spoken to prove a point, a bit of fear filled her heart.  What if they did see her as a monster?  What if they wouldn’t want to be around anymore, since that would mean Lucifer would come around.  It wasn’t really an issue before…just being friends with the devil…but now…

 

Her body deflated at the thought as he looked to Lucifer.  His eyes were set on Sam, a look of pure anger and hatred going through them, but Sam didn’t seem to notice.  Riley reached out and laid a hand on his chest, letting that cool feeling resonate through her, pulling Lucifer’s eyes back to her.  “It’s okay…” 

 

Although she said it was okay, Lucifer knew differently.  He hadn’t explained what these marks do for mated pairs.  It lets them experience an intimacy unlike any others, a slight sharing of emotion and feeling of being with the other.  This time, when Riley place her hand on his chest, he felt that fear and worry and doubt radiate from her, and he hated it.

 

Lucifer sighed and gave her a nod before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone.  In the back of his mind, he began to wonder if this was the right choice.  If Riley was the right choice.  She had a family with the Winchesters, what if him choosing and taking her as his mate ruptured that...  His mind played with different scenarios.  What if the Winchesters were treating her differently now.  What if she wasn’t safe with them?  “Show me again…”  Lucifer said as Riley’s hand slipped from his chest to grab the phone. At least this way, he would be able to check in on her. 

 

She chuckled as she walked him through how to read and respond to text messages, and how to make and receive a phone call, check voicemail.  It was as she figured, he wasn’t ignoring her earlier, he honestly couldn’t figure out how to use a phone.  In her mind, she couldn’t believe she was teaching the devil to do this.  “Think you got it now?”  She sassed as he slipped it back into her pocket.

 

“No need for that tone.”  He said as he stood back up.  “If you get hurt again, pray for me, or call.  I will come.”  He looked over to Dean, who had just watched silently at the exchange, giving him a nod, and then turned his attention to Sam.  “Sam.  You may be my true vessel, but it you don’t change your attitude, I will send one of my demons to change it for you.”  And in true diva fashion, Lucifer dropped the threat, and then was gone. 

 

Riley rolled her eyes as she shifted off the bed and stood up, happy that she didn’t have to go under a needle to get it fixed.  But the worries in the back of her mind were still there.  Did Sam and Dean see her as a type of monster now too?  Something that had to be watched to make sure they didn’t stray into a bad path? 

 

She sighed as she went to her duffle and pulled out a new pair of pants, sad that the ones she was wearing were ruined.

 

“Riley?”  Sam’s voice spoke softly as he walked up to her.

 

“What Sam?”  She bit back, still a little angry at his behavior. 

 

“I’m sorry.  I just don’t trust him.”  He said softly.  She went to give a defense, but Sam stopped her.  “And I hope you know, we would never see you like that.  You are family.  We would _never_ see you as a monster.” 

 

Riley looked up into Sam’s hazel puppy eyes.  She could see the regret of his words painted there, but as the same time...  “But you see my mate like that.”  The look of hurt flashed across his face, but it had to be said.  “You can’t have one and not the other…”  Riley stepped away from him and into the bathroom, shutting the door softly.  Her mind still swam with worries of what was to come, but all of them were silenced when she heard her phone chime. 

 

She pulled it from her pocket and smiled when she saw the text message from Lucifer. 

 

Lucifer: _Ye, of little faith.  Told you I could do it._


	7. Chapter 7

PING.

 

Riley shifted in bed as she heard the sound of her phone going off.  Text Message.  She lifted her head slightly and looked at the clock, noticing the time was about six in the morning.  She shifted up and swung her legs over the edge as she looked around.  Dean was still conked out.  Sam was gone, probably for a run. 

 

Good.  After she got out of the shower last night, Sam kept trying to press her to talk about things, trying to get her to see that he would never see her like that, like a monster, but it only made things worse.  So Riley did the only thing she could do…she went for a walk.  And she walked until it was well into the morning, coming back to find both boys asleep. 

 

Riley picked up her phone as she stretched and began going through her morning routine.  But paused and smiled when she read the text message.

 

Lucifer: _So, do I need to send a demon to adjust Sam’s attitude?  Or would you prefer to adjust it for him?  Wouldn’t want to rob you of that opportunity._

 

Riley chuckled to herself as she moved into the bathroom as she typed out a reply. 

 

Riley: _No need.  He feels guilty enough.  He was laying it on pretty thick for me to accept his apology._

 

Lucifer: _How is your leg?_

 

The shift in conversation was quick, sending Riley a bit off balance.  But at the same time, it was something she had come to expect from Lucifer.  Even when they spent some time together before, he never stayed on one topic long.  As much as he insisted he was different than other angels, she had noticed all angels, especially Cas, had the tendency to get off topic pretty quickly.

 

Riley: _It’s fine.  No pain.  Thank you again for healing me.  : )_

 

Riley stepped out of the bathroom as her phone pinged.  Instead of focusing on where she was going, she looked down to her phone and started giggling at the message…only Luicfer-

 

“Woah!”  Sam yelped as Riley slammed into him.  She went backwards, but Sam was quick to grab her arm and stabilize her, her phone dropping to the ground in the moment of shock.

 

“Sorry…wasn’t watching where I was going.”  She mumbled under her breath as she looked to Sam.  He must have just gotten back to his run, still in his sweats and a little out of breath.

 

“No problem.”  He said cheerfully, happy to have her at least talking to him.  He smiled as he knelt down and picked up her phone.  “How did you-.”  He froze when he saw the name across the top of the message.  Lucifer. 

 

Riley watched as Sam’s body went tense as he looked at her phone.  She waited for it, waited for him to blow up again, like he had last night.  But he didn’t.  He stood up and handed her phone back before giving her a small, albeit forced, smile and then turned away to grab his clothes. 

 

“I’m going to hop in the shower before Dean is up and steals all the hot water.”

 

“Okay.”  Riley answered, a little shocked Sam didn’t say anything.  Who knows, maybe he was going to be civil about this. She waited until Sam was in the bathroom before plopping down on the bed and turning her attention back to the text.

 

Lucifer:  _Is that notation supposed to stand for something?_  

 

Riley chuckled under her breath.  She assumed he meant her smiley face.  Wow…did the devil really not know about emoji’s…oh man, was she going to have to teach him about emoji’s?  That thought sent Riley into a fit of laughter.

 

Riley:  _It’s a smiley face.  I’ll have to teach you about emoji’s the next time I see you  ;p_

 

Lucifer:  _I take it the little notation at the end of that sentence is another one?_

 

Riley:  _Yep ^^_

 

Lucifer:  _Stop with the notations._  

 

Riley: _Make me ;p_

 

Lucifer:  _Isn’t there a phrase with you humans.  Don’t poke the beast? Something like that?_  

 

Riley:  _Yea.  You’re right.  I’ll stop…_

 

Riley: _^^_

 

Riley locked her phone and slid it into her pocket as she heard the door open to the bathroom.  “That was quick.”  She said softly as she reached over and tapped Dean’s arm.  “Wake up, sunshine.” 

 

Dean jolted awake before looking over Riley and Sam.  “You two going to play nice today?  Or do we need to separate for this case?” 

 

“We’ll be fine.”  Sam said softly before looking down at Riley.  “I am really sorry about last night, Ri.”

 

Riley didn’t want to let it go, she was still angry with the whole thing.  The fear of her thoughts were still there.  She was mated to the devil, did that make her a monster by affiliation?  She shook the thought from her head and looked to Sam.  There was no point in holding onto grudges.  “Water under the bridge, little brother.” 

 

Sam beamed before he scoffed.  “I’m like a foot taller than you.” 

 

“Still my little brother by age.”  Riley added as she got up and pulled Sam in for a big hug.  She wanted to believe that would be the end of it.  There wouldn’t be anything else said badly to Lucifer or about Lucifer, but she knew better than that.  But that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the peace while it lasted.  Which was about ten seconds.

 

“Hello, boys.  Riley.  Need a favor.”  A thick British accent came from behind her and she let out a groan.  A day…was that too much to ask for?  A day of peace.

 

Riley turned and looked up her favorite demon and gave him a sad smile.  “Hey, Crowley.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Riley really couldn’t believe the conundrum she was in right now.  What’s more, she couldn’t believe the boys hadn’t said anything to Crowley about it yet, although she was grateful.  She sat there quietly and listened as Crowley went on.  He said how he was being hunted, by his own demons, sent by Lucifer. 

 

“Well, then.  Can I count on your assistance, to finally put the devil to rest once and for all?”  Crowley asked quietly.  He seemed taken aback by the silence.  “Care to share boys?” 

 

“The answer is no.”  Riley finally spoke up.  “We aren’t going to kill Lucifer.  We aren’t going to lock him in his cage.” 

 

“Lost your fight, did you Riley?”  Crowley spat back.  His words made her stand up straight and glare at him.

 

“No.  I haven’t.  And if you want to step outside, I will show you how much fight I have left.  But the truth is, what they haven’t told you… I’m Lucifer’s mate.” 

 

Crowley’s eyes narrowed and stared at her for a moment. “Mate. You have got to be joking.  Lucifer would never take a lowly human as a mate.” 

 

Riley’s jaw clenched as she glared at the demon.  “Well, then.  Don’t believe me, let me call him.”  Riley reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone as she hit a couple buttons.

 

“Wait!”  Crowley shouted, making her pause and smile.  She looked up and gave him a sweet smile.  She wasn’t even dialing the phone, she was just pressing the screen.

 

“What is it Crowley?  Don’t want me to tell Lucifer you are here?” 

 

Crowley let out a huff and crossed his arms.  “What’s it going to take to keep your mouth shut?” 

 

His question took Riley back.  Did Crowley really think she was going to blackmail him?  Try to get him to do her bidding?  She looked to the brothers and saw a similar look in their eyes, almost as if they were trying to figure out her angel.  And it broke her heart.  How could they think she would do that?

 

“Nothing.”  She responded softly.  “I won’t tell him you were here.  But I suggest you go to the bunker.  He won’t go there while we are away, it is the safest place for you.”  Riley let out a deep sigh as she took a step around Crowley and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

 

She made it across the street and down a couple blocks before she had to stop.  Her mind was swimming with questions.  How could they think so little of her that she would blackmail Crowley?  Sure, he was a demon, but he was an ally, and…dare she say, a friend.  Sure, Crowley was King of the Crossroads, he knew nothing came for free, but the boys. 

 

The stirring and fear in her heart grew as she realized, the boys were looking at her differently.  Even though they said they wouldn’t, they saw her in a different way now, because she was Lucifer’s mate.  Lucifer…  Was she really going to lie to him? 

 

Riley thought back to that time they were in the bunker with Chuck.  She had been the one to help make peace with Chuck and Lucifer, and in that moment, she swore she would never lie to him.  Sure, not mentioning it wasn’t actually lying, but omitting the truth was close enough. 

 

Her head fell into her hands as she braced her elbows on her knees.  What was she going to do?  Betray a friend?  Mark that line of loyalty between the boys and Crowley versus Lucifer?  She couldn’t do that.  She just…couldn’t. 

 

Her mind went through the cycle of those questions, over and over, until she started to get a headache.  She sat there for what felt like hours, which in reality was maybe thirty minutes, before her phone sounded. 

 

She looked down and let out a small, sad smile as she read the text message.

 

Lucifer:  _It is a miracle there are so many demons, since it means I have to deal with so many idiotic human souls._  

 

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

 

Riley: _Really should watch how you bad talk humanity, considering your mate is human._

 

Riley watched as the message sent, and then was quickly followed by the little bubble of three dots.

 

Lucifer: _You are different.  You use your mind, challenge yourself in a situation, these souls are just lacking in sense._  

 

Riley chuckled.  Did Lucifer just managed to give her a sideways compliment?  She sighed as she realized, it was a shame that Crowley and Lucifer couldn’t put up with each other.  They would make one deadly pair, they even accented the other.  Where Crowley wanted to rule in style and comfort, Lucifer preferred hell.  Where Lucifer hated walking among humans, Crowley hated being surrounded by demons.  Complete opposites, but could make a deadly team.

 

Riley got up and began making her way back to the motel as she let that thought play around in her mind, letting it fester until she finally had a solution.  She didn’t have to lie to Lucifer, and she didn’t have to sell out Crowley.  There was another solution, assuming she could pull it off. 

 

When she reached the motel, she opened the door and looked at Crowley.  “I need to talk to you.”  And then she shut the door, waiting outside for the demon to join her. 

 

She listened as she heard the boys talking with Crowley for a few minutes.  He seemed concerned at her motives, that maybe it was a trap.

 

“It’s not a trap.  Riley said she wouldn’t sell you out, she won’t.”  Dean defended, making her smile.  It was good to know the boys knew-

 

“I don’t know, Dean.  She seems pretty cozy with Lucifer lately.”  Sam offered as a rebuttal.  Riley’s heart froze in time, her body went rigid as she heard it.

 

“Well, yea.  But…she wouldn’t do that.  Would she?”  Dean questioned. 

 

Riley took a step away from the wall, not wanting to hear another word.  It was obvious that the boys didn’t seem to trust her anymore.  At least not when it came to Lucifer.  Her heart began to ache as she walked down to the little bench at the end of the row of rooms. Tears began to sting her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

 

Sam and Dean were her family, the only family she had anymore.  At least she thought.  They taught her, family don’t end in blood.  But at the same time, shouldn’t family trust each other?  They just made it clear that they didn’t trust her word anymore, not if it came down to them versus Lucifer. 

 

Riley turned her head away as she heard Crowley sit down next to her, not wanting him to see the emotion on her face, not wanting him to see how defeated she felt.  How alone she felt right now. 

 

“You wanted to talk?” 

 

“Split the kingdom.”  She said softly, setting her face to stone as she turned back to Crowley.  “Lucifer takes hell, you take Earth.” 

 

“That’s all fine and dandy, but Lucifer would never agree.”  Crowley said angrily.

 

“He might…if it came from the right person.”  She gave Crowley a look, he saw it.  He saw her resolve to be out of this situation, to not have to lie to her mate, but not have to give up a friend.  Crowley saw that split second where Riley’s resolve crumbled and she looked devastated.  It was then that he knew she had heard him and the boys talk in the room.  He watched as her face of stone went back up and she spoke again.  “I will try.  I can’t promise it will work, but I can try.  You hate hell, he hates Earth, it is a perfect system.  He would still be king, but you would oversee the demons up here.  But I want you to look me in the eye and promise me, that if he goes for it, you will say yes, and that will end this battle for the throne.  No more fighting.” 

 

Crowley watched her expressions as he thought it over.  It was a pretty solid plan.  It would give him the freedom he wanted, the power, he would only ever answer to Lucifer.  It wasn’t half bad.  He watched as Riley’s face tried to keep up the strong exterior, crumbling for just a moment every few minutes.  He could see the conflict in her eyes, the want to be free as well. 

 

“You and I aren’t so different, darling.  Living in a world where you can’t have both the things you want.  I want the power of the throne, but I want my freedom, you are right.  But I won’t get both…so I guess your proposal isn’t as bad as it sounds.”

 

“Good.”  She said quickly, turning away from him. 

 

“You want both as well. You want to be Lucifer’s mate, and you want to be in the Winchester family.”

 

“I won’t get it.”  She said softly, letting the defeat settle in.  The realization that her time with Winchesters very well may be limited. 

 

“I don’t know.  Your case is a bit different than mine.  The boys aren’t trying to kill you.” 

 

She huffed out a chuckle and looked to Crowley.  “Are you trying to cheer me up?” 

 

“Perhaps.  Your proposal may go better if you were in a good mood when you present it to Lucifer.”  Crowley added with a small smile, as if he was trying to dismiss his kindness. 

 

Riley nodded as she spoke, knowing if she thanked him for his moment of kindness, he would shut her down.  “You should go to the bunker, you will be safe there.  I’ll try to talk to Lucifer.  I’ll call you with an update soon.” 

 

“Thank you, darling.”  Crowley was gone a second later, leaving Riley to her own thoughts.  Her body felt lethargic, her mind was tired.  She couldn’t deal with this, not right now at least.  She got up and made her way back down to the motel room, slipping in quietly while Sam and Dean discussed a case. 

 

“Riley, hey!”  Sam said, almost too chipper.  “Everything okay with you and Crowley?” 

 

“Listen, Ri.  I know he is a grade A pain in the ass, but there could be worse people to have as an ally…”  Dean added.

 

She sighed as she looked to the boys.  “Crowley and I think we may have found a solution, a compromise if you will with Lucifer.  I’m going to rest some and then call him so we can talk about it.  Hopefully it will put this whole Crowley versus Lucifer thing to rest.”

 

“Rest…you just got up.  You feeling okay?”  Dean asked softly.  She didn’t look at either of them as she just laid down on the bed.

 

“Yea…just didn’t sleep well.”  She tucked her head against the pillow as she closed her eyes, before the guys could see the tears welling up in them.  She laid her hand across her hip, letting her fingers graze the mark from Lucifer.  It gave a pleasant hum to her touch, calming her, and letting her drift off to sleep, if only for an hour or two. 


	9. Chapter 9

Riley woke from her rest and threw herself into the case, working hard with the boys to figure out what was going on.  By nightfall, they had figured out what they were hunting, but still had to find the method of killing it.  Which gave Riley the perfect opportunity to slip out. 

 

She took a deep breath and sighed heavily as she looked down to her phone and clicked the call button.  She was relaxing on a park bench in town as she made the call.  Might as well do this now, at least if it doesn’t work, it will give Crowley a head start, she thought.  It took a couple rings, but then she heard that voice. 

 

“Bit late for a social call, isn’t it?”  She could hear the amusement in Lucifer’s voice, which made her smile.  At least someone is having a good day today. 

 

“Guess it’s a good thing it’s not a social call then, huh?”  Riley responded quickly, trying to put a smile on her face, but it just wasn’t coming.

 

Lucifer scoffed.  “Well then, don’t I feel foolish?  So, what business does a hunter have with the devil?”  He chuckled as he waited for her response. 

 

“Uh…it would be better to talk face to face.  Could you meet me?  I’m in Nebraska, some little town called Pleasantville.  At the park, corner of…Park and Main.”  Riley waited for a moment but heard nothing on the other line.  “Lucifer?”

 

“Here.”  He said in her ear as he leaned over the park bench.  She flinched for a moment before shaking her head.  “My, my, someone’s jumpy.” He said as he made his way around the bench, taking a seat next to her. “For a town called Pleasantville, this isn’t all that pleasant…  You humans are such strange creatures.” 

 

She shot him a bitch face as she rolled her shoulders.  “Been one hell of a day already, please don’t make it worse.”  She huffed out as she relaxed against the bench.

 

“You do realize who you are talking to, right?”  Lucifer chuckled as she shifted to face him, making herself comfortable. 

 

“Yea…hell…that’s what I wanted to talk about.”  Riley looked at the angel, noticing any small detail she could, trying to calm her nerves.  “A little birdy told me you were hunting for Crowley.” 

 

Lucifer tensed up as he nodded.  “Which little birdy told you that?”

 

“Crowley.”  She responded quickly. 

 

Lucifer shifted forward and whispered to her, suddenly very much aware of his surroundings.  When Riley became his mate, he worried Crowley would attempt to use her against him…  “Where is he?”

 

Riley looked down to the ground and away from Lucifer.  He could feel the air around her growing thick.  There was something wrong, he could tell by how she was siting, how she would shifting around ever few moments.  “You aren’t going to tell me, are you?”  He gritted out. Well, that ruled out Crowley popping up soon, but why was Riley protecting him, Lucifer thought to himself.   

 

Riley shook her head and Lucifer ground his teeth.  “And here I thought I could trust you.” 

 

Riley let out a half scoff, half sob.  Trust.  There was that word again, being used against her, having lost someone else’s trust.  “Yea, well, apparently no one can trust me anymore.” Riley pushed herself from the bench as she began to pace. 

 

Lucifer watched her.  She was like a caged animal, wanting to be free.  But what was her cage?  Was it him?  “What do you mean?” 

 

Riley looked at him and sighed.  “Nothing.  It doesn’t matter.  I’m here to offer a compromise.  For you and Crowley.  Not to be on anyone’s side, just to put an end to this fighting and scheming, cause I’m the one who gets stuck in the middle of it! Case and point!” Her hands were waving around as she started spouting off her thoughts.  Ideas for how it could work.

 

Lucifer sat at the bench in silence, taking in every word she offered, every idea, every thought.  But his own thoughts were still getting in the way.  Something had happened.  Those three words were echoing in his brain as he watched her.  She would get worked up over things before, but this was something new.  He let her finish before he said anything, letting her calm down as he took note of every point.

 

“Not bad…but I really do just want him dead.”  He said as he tapped his finger to his lip, as if he were debating his options.  His eyes searched Riley’s, surprised when she didn’t put up a fight.  She should be putting up a fight…  This was how it went, he would tease her, she would respond in turn…but she wasn’t.

 

“Well…fine.  I tried.  It’s your thing.” 

 

Lucifer gave her a curious glance.  “What is wrong with you?” 

 

“What are you talking about?”  Riley bit back.  Her words were dripping with venom and pain and hurt.  Lucifer knew it wasn’t about this, it was something else. 

 

“You are different.  Something has happened.  What is it?”  He leaned forward before standing up and walking over to her. 

 

“It’s nothing.  Drop it.”  She said warningly.  But Lucifer couldn’t help but notice she hadn’t stepped away, hadn’t moved to end the conversation other than saying the words. 

 

“You can’t lie to me, Riley.  I’m your mate.”  Lucifer reached out a hand, putting it on her hip, right over his mark.  The rush of warmth flooded him as he watched Riley close her eyes and wince.  “You feel it?” 

 

“What is that?”  She whispered back to him as he stepped closer. 

 

“The bond between us is in our souls and in our bodies.  When you touch these marks, it opens up a new channel.  You are feeling my emotion.  What do you feel?”  He tried to guide her through the wave of feelings.  His mixing with hers.

 

“I don’t…I don’t know.” 

 

“Yes, you do.”  Lucifer stepped up and put his arm around her like he had done in the vision.  He wrapped on arm around the back of her shoulders while one held her hip.  Once his hand landed on the second mark, Riley flinched and pushed into him.  “Breathe.  Take it slow.”

 

“Curious…you’re curious.”  She stuttered.

 

“Good.  What else?”  Lucifer said as he looked down to her.  He waited patiently for her to sort out the emotions.

 

“…trust…patience…w-worry.” 

 

“Good.  Now put your hands on my marks.”  He spoke softly as Riley looked up to him, he could see the worry and exhaustion in her eyes.  He sighed as he looked into the eyes of his mate, the eyes of the one person in this world he trusted most.  “Please.  You will understand.  Trust me.” 

 

Riley nodded as she ran a hand up his chest to settle it over his heart, and the other on his hip.  Once her hand made contact, Lucifer felt it, all the emotions swirling through her.  Heartache, betrayal, anger, loss, loneliness, grief, worry.  They blended together into a symphony of sorrow that echoed through her mind. 

 

“I can feel your pain…I know something is wrong.” 

 

“I want the fighting to end…”  Riley mumbled as she leaned her head against his chest.  She lost herself in the moment, the feeling of Lucifer, the feeling of their bond.  It was as if she was wrapped up within him, safe, protected.  The sensation was almost cool as she shifted against him, feeling her body get heavier and heavier, until all she could do was let her eyes flutter close and give into unconsciousness. 

 

000

 

Sam and Dean were surprised, to say the least, when Lucifer flew in with Riley in his arms.  He said nothing as he laid her down on the bed, pausing for just a moment before getting up and walking over to them.

 

“What did you do to her?”  Sam grit out as he stared over to you, fearing the worst. 

 

“I did nothing.  But something did.  She has a lot of sorrow and anger.”  Lucifer turned to look at Sam and Dean, glaring at them both as he spoke.  “I don’t know what you two did to her, but you had best fix it.” 

 

“We didn’t do jack.”  Dean responded quickly. 

 

“Someone did.  It wasn’t me, I just got here.  It wasn’t Crowley, since I’m assuming he was here not too long ago, his stink fills this room.  That leaves you two.”  He stepped back and gave Riley one last look.  “Fix it.  Or I will fix you.  And tell Crowley, if he wants to discuss the terms of the compromise, he knows where to find me.”  


	10. Chapter 10

“Ugh, I hate stakeouts.”  Dean whined as he shifted in the front seat.  Sam was next to his brother, humming in agreement as he tried to get comfortable as well. 

 

Riley laid back in the backseat, nice and comfortable.  It was a rotation they had going for the last ten hours.  They were still waiting to hear back from some sources on how to kill this most recent monster, so until they did, they had to follow it and see where it was going, making sure it didn’t hurt anyone else.

 

When she woke that morning, the boys seemed on edge, but they didn’t say anything.  But she knew something must have happened.  She also assumed that it was Lucifer who took her back home, how she fell asleep in that park was beyond her, but she did. 

 

“Ri?  Want some?”  Dean asked as he held up the bag of M&M’s.  He gave her a soft smile as she sat up and pulled out a handful.

 

“Thanks.”  Was all she offered as she munched away on them.  “Any change?” 

 

“Nope.”  Sam said softly as he kept looking over his shoulder at her.  “Hey, Ri?  I wanted to ask…are you-.”

 

There was a chime on Riley’s phone, cutting Sam off as she leaned back and slid it out of her pocket.  “What were you saying?” 

 

“Uh…nothing.”  Sam turned back to the front as Riley clicked open her phone and saw a text message from Lucifer.

 

Lucifer: _I am surprised Crowley contacted me so quickly._

 

Riley’s eyes went wide as she re-read the text.  “Holy shit.”

 

“What?  Do you see something?”  Dean and Sam instantly went into hunter mode, not realizing Riley was neck deep in drama mode.

 

“Oh…no.  It’s Lucifer, apparently Crowley has contacted him about this compromise thing…little shocked.”

 

“Well…maybe the fighting will stop now.”  Sam offered as he reached for a handful of M&M’s.

 

“Dude!  Get your own!”  Dean countered as he pulled the bag away.

 

“You offered Riley some not three minutes ago!  Why can’t I have any?” 

 

“I like her better.  You got those stupid granola bars, eat them…”

 

Riley turned her attention from the boys bickering, smiling a little at their silly brotherly spat as she typed out her reply.

 

Riley: _Will you hear him out?_  

 

Lucifer: _…I would rather him dead.  But this seems like an easier option.  So, yes.  I will.  Whether he survives the meeting is entirely up to him._  

 

Riley:  _When is the meeting?_  

 

“Dean, don’t be a baby and give me some M&M’s!”  Sam started to raise his voice as he reached out for the bag again. 

 

“Back off my snack!” 

 

Riley rolled her eyes as she watched them shift around in the front seat, fighting over the bag of sweets.  “You know, if you keep that up you will spill them.”  She offered, just adding fuel to the fire.

 

“Yea, Sam!  Knock it off before Baby gets dirty.” 

 

“Just give me some and it won’t be an issue.”

 

PING

 

Lucifer: _Right now.  He doesn’t seem all that thrilled I am texting during his proposal._

 

Riley froze as she re-read the line and then started chuckling to herself.  Oh…this was golden.

 

Riley:  _Texting during a meeting…  For shame…  Such a devil ;p_

 

Lucifer:  _There you go again with the notations.  He does seem fairly agitated.  I wonder if I keep this up if he will finally snap._

 

Riley let a wide grin fill her face, one that would have made even the trickster hide for fear of the trouble to come.  She opened a new text chain and did a quick image search on her phone before sending out another message.  She then went back to her message to Lucifer.

 

Riley:  _I just sent Crowley a text.  Order him to answer it, you won’t be sorry.  XD_

 

The boys were still fighting over the bag of M&M’s as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.  In one quick swipe, she snagged the bag and then handed a handful to Sam.  “I swear, I feel like your mother half the time.”  Riley said as she leaned forward.  “Anything?” 

 

“No…wait…”  They all looked up and saw their monster of the week shuffling out of the house and taking off down the sidewalk.  “We got a runner…” 

 

000

 

“That was fun.”  Riley said sarcastically as she shuffled into the room, falling face first onto the closest bed. 

 

“Sleeping with me tonight?”  Dean said as he collapsed next to her.  “Cause this is my bed.” 

 

“Ugh...but I claimed it first!”  She whined.

 

“I always get the one closest to the door, you know the rules.”  Dean shot back as he kicked off his boots and shuffled up the bed.  After spending all day sitting in the car, they finally heard back from Garth on how to kill the monster.  Which wasn’t too hard, except he had a tail, an actual tail, that he used to beat all three of the hunters up with.  No one got too seriously injured, but they were going to be sore for a few days.

 

Riley groaned as she pushed herself up and took a side step to fall on the next bed, but a giant moose of a man flew past her and collapsed on the bed.  “Saaaaam!” 

 

He just chuckled as he looked up to her.  “Sorry, guess you are on the couch.” 

 

Riley rolled her eyes as she moved over to the couch and relaxed back on it as Dean flipped on the television.  She pulled out her phone and saw she had a couple texts from Lucifer.  She quickly smiled as she opened it up, and then lost herself into a fit of laughter.

 

“What’s so funny?”  Sam questioned as he gave her a strange look.

 

“Oh man, that is too perfect!”  Riley managed to get out between laughs.

 

“What?” 

 

“Nope…you guys banished me to the couch, I’m not sharing.  Which is too bad, cause…this is golden.” 

 

Dean scoffed.  “You got nothing…it’s a bluff.” 

 

“It’s not a bluff…it’s a picture Lucifer took during his meeting with Crowley…and it is…some of my better work!”  She said proudly as she looked through the other couple of messages. 

 

“Better work?”  Sam gave his brother a puzzled look.  He gave Dean a nod.  “I’m too big for the couch, make the sacrifice.”

 

“She has nothing!”  Dean defended.  He looked over to Riley, seeing her typing away quickly on her phone, smiling the whole time.  “It’s nothing…right?”

 

Riley gave him a big shrug.  “Guess you won’t find out…unless you want to trade a peek for your bed?” 

 

It only took about twenty minutes before the curiosity of the boys won out.  Dean offered up his bed and in return, they got to see the message.

 

The boys both burst out in laughter as they looked to see an image of a red faced, utterly furious Crowley glaring out at them, his index finger stuck to his phone as it hung off of him.  “The hell happened?”

 

“I…I texted…him a d-devil’s trap image!”  Riley managed to get out as she curled over in laughter, enjoying this moment of light heartedness with them.  With everything going on, this little moment of light was just what she needed.

 

“Alright…I’ll admit.  That’s good…and so worth the trade.  But you have to text me that.  Gonna have blackmail on Crowley!”  Dean said excitedly as he sat down on the couch.  Sam nodded in agreement as Riley plopped down on the bed and sent the image off to them, then turning back to her messages with Lucifer.

 

Lucifer: _Well-played._

 

Lucifer: _The meeting is done.  Crowley’s alive.  We have some terms to work out._

 

Riley: _Did you come to any decisions?_

 

Lucifer: _Aren’t you the curious one?_  

 

Lucifer: _And yes, he will be in charge of overseeing the demons on Earth, but he will report to me.  Had I know you were this clever, between the deal and the text, I would have mated you sooner._

 

Riley’s face flushed as she read that last text.  Her and Lucifer were friends, but this seemed to push the boundaries, he seemed almost happy that he was mated to her.  That couldn’t be right?  Could it?  Riley was under the impression that it was out of necessity, and not having anyone else.

 

Riley:  _So…you’re happy you mated me?_

 

It seemed so vulnerable, almost weak, to ask that question. But she had to.  She had to know what was going on in his head.  One moment, he would be distant, but then the next he would pull her close, like he did in the park. 

 

She waited as her heart began to race.  What if he said no?  Oh hell, what if he said yes?! 

 

Lucifer: _Such a curious one, aren’t you? ; )_

 

Riley scoffed as she tried to fight of a smile.  That response was just…perfect, coming from Lucifer. She typed out a reply and sent it off as she crawled under the covers, excited to get some much needed rest for the night.

 

Riley: _Such a sassy one, aren’t you?  …and did you seriously just use and emoji?!_


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks.  That’s how long it had been since the deal was struck between Lucifer and Crowley.  Crowley had the world above, Lucifer had the world below, and was the king.  And every week, they would have a meeting to discuss things.  So far, it was going well, at least that was what Riley had grasped from the calls and messages with Lucifer. 

 

He had stopped by a few times since then.  Just little things, checking on her, having her take a walk with him so he could vent about Crowley or the demons, claiming he had no one else to talk to.  But honestly, Riley could see through that.  She was beginning to realize that Lucifer had a soft spot for her.

 

And Lucifer wasn’t the only one.  After everything was squared away, Crowley had paid the boys and Riley a visit.  He formally thanked Riley for her help and offered that if she ever needed a favor, to call him up.  He would repay the favor, no charge. 

 

But that peace was bound to change.  She stood in the house as you tried to take deep breaths as she raised her angel blade up.  “Come at me, you sons of bitches!”  Riley screamed at them as she stood between them and the Winchesters.  She had a cut on her face, scrapes all over her arms and body.  She was sure she was going to be covered in bruises as well. 

 

There were two demons, one on each side of her, circling her as if she were their prey.  “Ooh, she has some fight in her.  Let’s break her, shall we brother?” 

 

“We shall.”  One grinned widely as he jumped towards her.

 

She managed to hold her own for a few minutes, the demons only getting little hits in here and there, but she didn’t manage long. 

 

“RILEY!”  Sam and Dean screamed out to her as one demon punched her in the gut, making her double over and drop her weapon.  The second quickly wrapped her hands in her hair and yanked her hair to force her head back. 

 

Riley tried to struggle, but the kept her pretty well pinned, landing a few good blows to her.  But in her mind, it was better they were doing it to her than the two kids she had hidden upstairs.  She took a deep breath as she looked up to see Sam and Dean still pinned against the wall, trying to free themselves from the demonic hold.  If only she could break one of the free…

 

With that thought she threw her head back and threw her body down.  The demon tried to hold her still, but instead only got a grip on her flannel shirt.  She twisted and rolled as she came up swinging, punching one of the demons in the face.  She slid over to her angel blade and popped up, ready for the next round. 

 

The cool air swirled around her as she stepped between the demons and the boys. 

 

“You will pay for that you little bitch!” 

 

“Come at me, black eyes!”  She screamed.

 

But that was where things got weird.

 

One of the demons grinned as he stepped forward, ready to take her down, but the other’s eyes went wide and grabbed onto him.  “Stop.” 

 

“Get off of me!”  The demon tried to get lose, struggling against each other.  Riley could only stand there, confused as she watched the exchange.  But she only paused for a moment, she gripped the angel blade tight and swung it quickly, taking out one of the two demons. 

 

She turned to face the other, but he staggered back, his eyes wide in shock as he spoke words she never thought a demon would say.

 

“I’m sorry!” 

 

Riley froze as the demon took off, running from the house as fast as he could.  She heard the guys behind her fall to the ground, finally released as she stood there with a look of shock on her face. 

 

“Uh…that was weird, right?” 

 

“Yea.  That was weird.”  Sam walked up next to her. 

 

“I have never seen a demon run like that, or apologize.  What the hell was that?”  Dean asked as he dusted himself off.

 

“I don’t…I don’t know.”  Riley went to take a step and grimaced, putting a hand on her arm where one of the demons left a deep cut. 

 

“We can stitch that up at the motel.”  Sam threw out as Riley made her way up to the second floor of the old house.  Sam and Dean followed quickly behind, watching as she bent down and opened the large vent. 

 

“You can come out now.”  She said softly.  The little boy and girl gave her a terrified look.  “It’s okay.  The bad men are gone now.  We will take you somewhere safe, okay?” 

 

The girl was the first one out, being extra weary as she helped her little brother out.  They couldn’t have been older than six and three…  “You saved us.”  The little girl spoke.  The little boy threw himself as Riley, wrapping her up in a big hug, the girl following suit. 

 

“Shh…”  Riley tried to calm them as their fear took over and they cried.  “Guys…a hand.” 

 

000

 

Dean had managed to get the girl to let go of Riley, but the boy was still attached.  They were all sitting in the motel as Dean told the girl what she would need to do and say once they were gone.  Riley hated the idea of leaving two children alone in the motel room, but they didn’t have a hospital nearby or a police station they could drop them off at…damn little towns. 

 

“Ri.  We need to stitch you up.”  Sam said softly as he held up a bottle of whiskey and a needle.  Riley grimaced at it before she shook her head.

 

“No…I’ll just call Lucifer.  He said I could call him to heal me if need be.”  Yea, Riley had become a little spoiled in that aspect.  Lucifer was always there to heal her, no matter how bad it had gotten.  Their hunt last week when she got a black eye, thank Chuck for Lucifer!

 

Sam shot her a bitch face before looking at the kid.  “Really.  Satan, with kids?” 

 

Riley clenched her jaw as she glared at Sam.  She was really getting sick of him always putting Lucifer down.  Sure, he made mistakes, but so did everyone else (except the children) in this room.  And besides, he had only been helping them since.  Hell, if it wasn’t for Lucifer, they never would have gotten that special sword they needed for their last hunt. 

 

Riley turned to the little boy.  “I need to call a friend.  Is it okay if I set you down for a minute?”  But she could only let out a distressed sigh when he quickly shook his head no and gripped her tighter.  “Okay…listen.  My friend, he is special, he is an angel.”

 

“He is the devil.”  Sam deadpanned.  “I can’t believe you are even thinking about this.” 

 

“Shut your mouth, Samuel, or I will shut it for you.  I’m tired of your damn attitude.”  Riley bit back at him quickly before putting on a fake smile as she looked at the boy.  “He is an angel, and I’m going to ask him to heal me.  Okay?”

 

The little boy nodded.  “But he is going to just…appear, so don’t get scared, alright?”  Once again, he nodded.  Riley took a few steps over to the door and quickly stepped outside, not missing the look Dean gave her, a ‘I’m not pleased’ look. 

 

She sighed as she shut the door and smiled down at the boy.  “Okay…”  She paused.  “Your sister said your name was Ian?”  The boy nodded as he tucked his head against her shoulder.  “Okay, Ian.  Are you ready to meet an angel?”  She said it really excitedly, hoping if she could get him excited about it, it would keep him from getting scared.  Meeting angels was rough enough as it was, but meeting Lucifer…let’s hope her mate was in a good mood.

 

The boy smiled and giggled as she gave him a little pat on the back.  “I, uh…pray to Lucifer.  It’s Riley.  Um…I kinda got beat up on a hunt, and was hoping-.”

 

“What happened?” 

 

Ian let out a little yelp as his eyes went wide.  Riley looked up and smiled at Lucifer.  “Thanks for coming.”

 

“Why do you have a child?” 

 

“Long story.”  Riley said as she tried to adjust Ian in her arms.  “Ian, this is Lucifer, the angel I told you about.  He isn’t going to hurt you.” 

 

Lucifer stepped up to Riley and looked her over.  “You need to be more careful, just because I am your mate and can heal you doesn’t make you indestructible.”  He said with a sigh as he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, letting his grace flow through her and heal the small cuts and the larger gashes. “One day you will be beyond even my ability to save you.”   

 

“I know.  But the demons were going after this boy and his sister, they had Sam and Dean pinned…  I’m lucky that one took off or-.”

 

“What did you say?”  Lucifer’s voice had an eerie calm to it as he glared down at Riley.  A calm that Riley recognized as controlled anger.  She looked up at him, seeing those blue eyes searching hers as a mix of emotions ran through them.

 

“There were demons, going after-.”

 

“Which demons?”  He spoke quickly. 

 

Riley gave him a look and stuttered for a moment. “Uh…I-I don’t know. I didn’t exactly have time to ask for their names.  Was kinda fighting for my life.” 

 

Lucifer took a deep controlled breath as he reached out and laid a hand on the little boys back, healing his small injuries and helping the boy fall asleep on Riley’s shoulder.  “You said there was another child?” 

 

Lucifer looked back down at his mate and was met with a look he hadn’t ever seen on Riley’s face before.  A look of complete and utter admiration.  She gave him a soft smile as she pulled the child closer.  There was something else there, something he didn’t recognize, but he pushed it from his mind, wanting to rather focus on the topic that was the cause of his bubbling rage he was trying to keep in check.

 

“Yea…follow me.”  Riley said softly as she turned back into the room.  All eyes turned to her as she walked in, Lucifer in tow.  Riley was quick to lay the boy down on the mattress softly, letting him curl up into a pillow, before going to the little girl’s side. 

 

“Hey.  This is my friend, Lucifer.  He is going to make you all better, okay?”  The little girl looked up at the tall man as he knelt down and put a hand on her back.  She gave a little gasp before smiling at him.

 

“Thank you!”  She squealed as she quickly gave Lucifer a hug.  Riley’s eyes went wide, and she heard Sam and Dean gasp, and step forward as the little girl wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s neck. 

 

Riley was in shock as she saw the girl hug him.  Lucifer froze, as if her touch turned him to stone.  She didn’t even think he was breathing.  But the little girl soon pulled away and walked over to her brother and crawled up into the bed with him.  Lucifer gave Riley a look of confusion before standing back up. 

 

“Where did this happen?”  Lucifer asked as he looked over to Sam and Dean.

 

Riley whispered the address, still in a bit of shock at what had just happened.  Man, if that girl had any idea who she just hugged…  Wow.  Lucifer turned back to Riley and gave her soft look.  “You said it was a demon?”  He waited until you nodded before the lights flickered and he spoke again.  “I will call you later.” 

 

And he was gone.

 

Riley couldn’t help but just stand there in awe, before looking over at the boys, muttering the phrase she said before.  “That was weird, right?” 

 

“Yea.  That was weird.”  Sam muttered for the second time that night.

 

“Yea…but that, okay, ya know what…it’s not like we needed healed or anything.”  Dean said as he rolled his eyes and started packing up his stuff, getting ready to head out to another town. 


	12. Chapter 12

The drive back had been quiet…for the most part.

 

“I don’t know why you are so angry.”  Riley said with a seething controlled anger.  She was really starting to get fed up with Sam and his damn attitude.  It was obvious the boys didn’t trust her anymore, but now it seemed like everything she did was causing a fight.  At least Dean kept his mouth shut most of the time, but Sam…Sam was beating a dead horse…

 

“He could have hurt them.”  Sam bounced back quickly, referring to the boy and girl from the night before.

 

“Whatever, Sam.  He wouldn’t hurt them and you know it.”  Riley was quick to reach into her back and pull out her headphones, essentially shutting off all conversation.  She softly nodded her head as if she were listening to music…but there was no sound coming through the headphones.  It was a ploy to end the argument.  But after what she heard next, she wished she had put on music.

 

“Dean…”

 

“I know.  But what do you want me to do?” 

 

“We can’t let her keep getting closer to Lucifer, what are we going to do?  It’s going to change her.”  Sam said in a worried tone.

 

Worried or not…their words were killing her.  It was in that moment she had the thought for the first time…maybe she should just leave.  Maybe it would be better if she just, wasn’t here.  She took a deep breath as she looked out the window.  There was something…in the window…what was-

 

“HOLY SHIT!”  She screamed as she whipped her head around.  “DAMN IT, LUCIFER!”  She put her hand up on her chest as she tried to control her breathing as the boys gave some snide comments about the devil just popping in.

 

“My, my…you really are jumpy aren’t you?”  Lucifer joked as Riley gave him a playful glare.  “Well…anyways…”  He turned to the front and caught Dean’s eye in the rearview mirror.  “I need to borrow Riley for a bit…something to take care of in hell, I will-.”

 

“Like hell you are taking her down there!”  Dean screamed as he pulled the car over to the side of the road.  “She doesn’t belong there!” 

 

“Actually,” Lucifer put his hand on his chin as if he were thinking.  “Being my mate would make her the Queen of Hell.  Who better to belong there?”

 

A wave of nausea hit Riley when that title reached her ears.  Queen of Hell.  Holy shit…she really was changing…she really was a… 

 

“You aren’t taking her.”  Sam gritted out, looking at Riley for a bit of back up, but he didn’t get it. 

 

“What do you need for me to do down there?”  Riley tried focusing on the curiosity that spiked from Lucifer’s request, rather than the cold feeling and looks she was getting from the brothers. 

 

“I need you to identify someone for me.  Then I will have you back…an hour tops.”  Lucifer said sweetly.  “I’ll take you straight to the bunker when we are finished.” 

 

“No way in hell!”

 

“Don’t touch her!”  Sam and Dean shouted out at the same time, but it fell on deaf ears.  Riley reached over and took Lucifer’s hand, and was gone.

 

000

 

The world shifted, as it usually did when Riley flew.  But this was different, this time felt strange, as if she was going somewhere she shouldn’t be.  When she landed, she had to fight back a cough as she tried to catch her breath. 

 

Lucifer gave her hand a squeeze and put a hand on her back, trying to steady her.  “It will get easier to come here.  The first few times will take a bit out of you.  You are human, after all.”  Lucifer chuckled as she smiled up at him.

 

“You plan on bringing me down here a lot are you?”  Riley joked. 

 

“Perhaps…if you are a good girl.” 

 

Riley’s eyes went wide and her heart began to pound as Lucifer gave that little tease of a statement and then moved away, leading her down a few steps.  Did he just…did he just flirt with her?  Does Lucifer even know how to flirt?  Surely she was just mistaken…

 

“You can sit here.”  Lucifer motioned for a chair.

 

Riley didn’t think anything of it until she looked around the room…she knew this room…where-   “This is the throne room.”  She said matter of factly.  She had been in here a couple times, when Crowley needed help with something or other.  Riley chuckled at herself…she really did keep strange company, didn’t she? 

 

“Yes, now have a seat and we can get this over with.”  Lucifer said softly.  His words sounded as if he were bored, but the way he said them.  It was as if he were excited, as if her sitting in this chair meant something more. 

 

Riley gave him a curious look and then it clicked…where he wanted her to sit…it was the throne.  “Isn’t that where you should sit?” 

 

“I won’t be sitting.”  Lucifer said softly.  He watched how she moved around the throne, her eyes glazed over it, a look of discomfort on her face.  “You don’t have to sit if you don’t want to, just stand by it…it will get the same point across.” 

 

“What point?” 

 

“Bring him in!”  Lucifer shouted out, ignoring Riley’s question as she leaned against the exceedingly unnecessary throne chair…seriously, it was just a big ass chair to show power…what was the point?  But hey, it did look comfy.

 

Riley watched as a couple demons drug someone in and tossed them on the floor at the base of the steps leading to the throne.  Lucifer took a couple steps down and grabbed the man’s hair, lifting his head up so you can see. 

 

“Is this the demon that attacked you?”  Lucifer looked up to Riley.  He waited until she gave a confused nod before turning his attention back to the demon.  “Are you aware of who you attacked?”  He asked the demon sweetly.

 

“Not at first, my liege…Once I did, I tried to stop the assault.”  The demon’s voice cracked, the fear and terror was evident on his face.  It was clear to all involved, even Riley, that the demon was most likely not to make this out alive. 

 

“That’s true.”  Riley offered up. 

 

Lucifer’s head snapped up.  “What?”  He couldn’t believe he was hearing this, Riley was agreeing with a demon…then again, he thought to himself, she truly did have a kind and just heart.

 

“He did try to stop the other one.  Hell, he even apologized before he ran.” 

 

Lucifer nodded before pushing the demon back, sending him sprawling across the floor.  “I want to make myself perfectly clear…Riley is not to be harmed.  Do I make myself clear?!”  Lucifer screamed out.  The demons flinched as Lucifer snapped his fingers.

 

“You summoned me?”  The thick accented voice of Crowley came from beside Riley.  He gave her an amused smile as he moved past her. 

 

“You can take him back up.  Keep an eye on him.  And make sure the others know of the new ruling.  If any demon lays a hand on her, they will answer to me…personally.” 

 

“Yes, sir.”  Crowley reached down and grabbed the demon by the scuff of the neck and was gone. 

 

“Leave us!”  Lucifer turned his back to the other and gave you a wink. 

 

Riley had to fight off a chuckle as she watched the demons almost trip over themselves to get out of the room.  Lucifer looked too pleased with their reactions.  “You enjoy tormenting them, don’t you?”

 

“What?  It gets boring down here.”  He said, almost in a whine.  “Why do you think I text you so much?”

 

Riley scoffed and gave a mock hurt face.  “And here I thought you just liked talking to me.”  Riley chuckled as Lucifer plopped down in the chair and she shifted to be leaning on his shoulder.  “So…what was that all about?”  She motioned out across the room as if there was still a scene laid before her.

 

Lucifer sighed as he looked up at her.  “I told them you were to not be harmed.  They were not to fight you.  Winchesters, fine…not like the demons would do much damage there…but you…you were off limits.  Apparently there were some rouges that disagreed.  You killed one of them, Crowley is hunting down the rest.” 

 

Riley was in shock at Lucifer’s statement.  “You…you’re protecting me?” 

 

Lucifer gave her a nervous look as he nodded.  She saw the look of vulnerability in his eyes, it was just for a moment, but it was there.  And then it was replaced by an air of uncaring.  “I best get you back before the Winchesters break down our doors.” 

 

“Our?”  Riley joked as Lucifer stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

 

“You’re my mate…that makes this your domain as well.”  Lucifer watched as Riley shifted next to him.  He could see the unease, the worry, the fretting.  “It doesn’t make you a villain.”  He added softly.  “And anyone you cares to argue that with you…can answer to me.  This new title does not change who you are.” 

 

Lucifer had surprised Riley multiple times in the past.  He loved doing it, he loved seeing that look of utter shock on her face.  But this was different.  It was shock, but it was something else.  It was as if she just…she just needed to hear those words, from someone.  And that angered him more than he thought it would.

 

“Or I could just assign you a legion of demons?”  He asked jokingly.

 

Riley barked out a laugh as she leaned into Lucifer’s side and closed her eyes, preparing for the trip home.  “Just take me home, you devil.”  She said playfully. 


	13. Chapter 13

The cool air of the bunker hit Riley’s skin and made her give a soft shiver.  Lucifer chuckled as he stepped away.  “See…didn’t even take a half hour.”  He said snarky.  Riley knew he wasn’t irritated with her, just at the boys in general.  Not that she blamed him, she was pretty irritated herself. 

 

“Thanks…for everything.  Healing me, and protecting me.  You didn’t have to do that.”  She said softly.  She shifted on her feet, afraid to let Lucifer see the blush rising on her cheeks.  She loved him, head over heels, but she knew he would never feel the same.  But these moments with him, she felt they were getting closer, and she wasn’t really sure what that meant yet. 

 

“I will always protect you, I told you that.  Do you not believe me?”

 

“I believe you…just wanted to thank you either way.”  She smiled up at him before patting his arm.  “You are welcome to stay, keep me company until the boys get home…since hell is so boring anyway.”  She teased as she gave Lucifer a little shove. 

 

“I guess I could spend some time here…”  He teased back as he followed her. 

 

“So…options are…movie, or…really just movie.  Everything else is hunter related.”  She hummed to herself.  “We really need to pick up some hobbies…” 

 

Lucifer followed behind Riley and smiled.  She seemed at ease here, unlike how she was in hell.  He wondered…was it just hell in general she wasn’t fond of, the throne, or was it him as well? 

 

They made it into a room her and the boys set up for relaxing and watching movies and she collapsed on the couch.  It took some time to find a movie they were both okay with, Lucifer was surprisingly picky…and had something against certain actors for some reason…but eventually they found one.

 

000

 

An hour later, Riley couldn’t even remember what they were watching.  Instead, her and Lucifer were on the couch, facing each other as they drank some wine, just talking about different things. 

 

“So…when all was said and done…I had Sam in a choke hold, he almost passed out.  He may tell you differently, but he is lying.  And Dean…he was still chained to that chair!”  Riley laughed along with Lucifer as she told him the story of when she first met the boys.  It was rare to see Lucifer laugh, truly laugh.  Riley had only seen it once before, and she found she liked it.  The way his body would curl over, his eyes would brighten.  It was as if all of the bad from his past was just suddenly gone. 

 

“So…that’s me…now, I think you owe me a story.”  Riley said as she gave Lucifer’s leg a playful kick. 

 

“What do you want to know?”  He said with a smile.  He truly felt at ease with Riley, in this moment.  As if nothing could break through this veil. 

 

“I don’t know…tell me something, from when you were younger.  Like back in heaven.  You were there when the world was made, weren’t you?” 

 

Lucifer saw her eyes light up and chuckled.  “Such a curious one…”  He mumbled to himself.  “Yes…I was.  Took father a few tries though.  The first version was a disaster.  One too many volcanoes…”

 

Lucifer told so many stories, of heaven, and hell.  But there was one that was Riley’s favorite.

 

“Wait…you mean to tell me, that the giraffe…was an accident?”  She couldn’t contain her enthusiasm.  “Bullshit!” 

 

“No, it’s true.  Michael and Gabriel got into an argument, because Gabriel felt Michael was trying to outdo everyone, which he was, of course.” 

 

“Biased much?”  Riley joked. 

 

“A bit…but Gabriel decided to try to outdo Michael.  So he went to father and asked to help, but he got a little overzealous, and pulled something the wrong way and…thus the long neck.” 

 

“Wow!  Family drama leads to weird looking animals, who would have guessed!” 

 

Lucifer nodded as he set his empty glass on the table.  “I believe I have been talking for a while…you’re turn.” 

 

“Hmmm…”  Riley sighed.  They had this little pattern going.  One would share a couple stories, then the other…it really gave her a chance to see Lucifer in a different light.  She got to see his soft side, him telling stories about helping raise his brothers and sisters.  How he had to watch over Gabriel, because he was always getting in trouble or hurt.  She got to see his sadness as he told her the regret he felt over his brother’s passing.  How guilty he felt that he was the one who took his life.  She even got to see his fun-loving side, especially when he talked about the time he and his brothers managed to turn everything in the garden pink. 

 

And the reverse was true for Lucifer.  He never knew of Riley’s past.  He never knew she wasn’t born a hunter, but brought into the life from a shifter targeting her family.  He learned how she had many hidden talents, many likes and dislikes.  He also found out how humble she was, how innocent she seemed at times.

 

Riley chuckled as she tried to think of something that would be worthy of telling Lucifer.  He had such amazing stories, hers kinda fell flat.  “Well…I used to play the piano.”  She said offhandedly. 

 

“I didn’t know that.” 

 

“Yea…not many do anymore.  I used play in school, and I did ballet.” 

 

Lucifer barked out a laugh but covered it with his hand quickly.  “I apologize…I pictured you in that…uh…the fluffy frilly thing?” 

 

Riley scoffed as she gave him a push.  “A tutu!  And I’ll let you know, I looked damn good in one!” 

 

Lucifer broke out in another fit of laughter as Riley kept defending herself.  “I was a kid!  Oh…shut up!”  She crossed her arms and pouted, looking away from him as she leaned back against the couch.

 

“Oh…no need for that.”  Lucifer cooed at her as he put his arm around her shoulder, looking down at her. 

 

Riley looked up and the pout fell from her face as she realized just how close they were.  She could smell the pine and fire scent he gave off, she could feel the coolness of his body.  Her heart was pounding as she looked away with a blush, choosing instead to just lay her head on his shoulder.  “I’m glad we got a moment to just talk…hang out…you know?”

 

“I agree.”  Lucifer added as he shifted a bit so she was leaning on him more.  “We haven’t had a moment together since before we were mated. I missed our time together.”

 

“Me too…”  Riley added softly with a happy sigh.  She didn’t know how long she would get, this moment of peace with Lucifer, but she didn’t want to let it go.  She didn’t want to have to defend him to Sam and Dean, she didn’t want to have to worry about if she was changing, or the fact that she was now protected as a ‘Queen of Hell’.  She just wanted to be here with her best friend. 

 

Lucifer’s hand grazed her shoulder and she sighed.  “So…why can I feel your feelings when you touch it?”  She asked curiously.

 

“It’s a part of bonding.  It allows an intimacy that others don’t experience, a truth of self.  When a touch is shared through these marks, it is opening up our souls to each other.”  Lucifer spoke in soft tones, not wanting to break the spell of this relaxing moment. 

 

“Hmmm…So, anything else neat I need to know about being your mate?  I’m not going to suddenly sprout wings or anything, will I?” 

 

Lucifer shook his head.  “No…but…”

 

Riley felt his body tense.  Her mind raced for a moment before landing on a simple statement.  “You’re not telling me something.”

 

“It’s…I didn’t want to worry you.”

 

“What?”  Riley looked up at him and he sighed.

 

“We are connected now.  You carry a part of my grace, I carry a part of your soul.  We now are a set, we complete each other.  So…If one of us were to pass on…”

 

“…the other would die.”  Riley finished.  Lucifer nodded and sighed.  “But…But I’m human!  Someday, I will die, of old age, or a hunt gone wrong…why would you pick me!?” 

 

Lucifer enjoyed it when Riley would get flustered.  It was unique to see her so out of control.  “First, you…you won’t die of old age.  Not anymore.  And Secondly, because I could trust no other with this…burden.”

 

Riley shifted, giving Lucifer a hard look.  “I won’t die of old age?  So what, I’m immortal?”

 

“In body alone…like an angel in its vessel.  But you can still die.”  His eyes were down cast at that statement, Riley couldn’t see the pain in his eyes at the thought of that.

 

Riley wanted to focus more on the ‘not aging’ part, but all she could hear was that one word he said earlier…burden.  “You are not a burden.”  She pushed his chin over to look her in the eyes.  “You’re not.” 

 

“And yet, I can sense a great weight on you.  I believe that is what you call a burden.” 

 

Riley gave him a sad smile.  “That’s not you.  Okay?” 

 

Lucifer didn’t say anything, just turned his attention to the movie they had neglected all night. 

 

Riley smiled as she attempted to lighten the mood.  “Besides…being mated to you does have its perks.  I believe you mentioned a legion of demons at my beck and call?” 

 

They both shared in the humorous moment, but it didn’t last.  Riley’s phone went off, playing AC/DC’s “Back in Black”.  “Hang on…  Yea, Dean…uh huh…I’m at the bunker…Oh, okay.  Yea, I’ll join up…I’ll have him drop me off….kay, see you then.”  She ended the call and gave Lucifer an apologetic smile.  “Friend called and said he had a case he wanted us to take over, he couldn’t handle it on his own…mind giving me a lift back to the Impala?” 

 

“Oh, is this another perk?  I’m a free taxi service?”  Lucifer joked as he stood up and mock stretched his body out. 

 

“Damn…you’re onto me.” Riley snapped her fingers and scoffed, making Lucifer roll his eyes. 

 

“What will I do with you?”  He said as he put a hand out on her shoulder, flying her back to the Winchesters. 


	14. Chapter 14

Riley was riding the high of having a great time with Lucifer.  She was smiling as Dean drove down the road to their next hunt.  The landscape went by and she found herself wondering, did Lucifer help create any of these trees?  They talked about animals, but not the trees and the beautiful landmarks.  She made a note to ask him about it later.

 

She truly thought that nothing could break this great mood she had.  She hadn’t felt this happy in weeks, so light and relaxed.  She should have known that it was going to change…and she should have known it would be Sam that would change it.

 

“You got here fast.”  He said quickly, giving her a look in the rear view mirror.

 

She tried to ignore it and keep watching outside, but Sam pushed, as he always did.  “Lucifer must have come right away and not asked questions…to get you here so fast.”

 

“You know what, if you have got something to say, why don’t you just say it?”  Riley finally snapped, leaning up in her seat as Sam turned and looked back at her.  Dean mumbled a soft ‘everyone calm down’, but that did nothing to stay the anger and irritation that was rising up in Sam and Riley.  It had all been coming to a head, and this was it. 

 

“Fine.  I’ll just say it…were you with Lucifer when Dean called?”  Sam glared at Riley, not wanting her to answer the way he was sure she was going to answer. 

 

“Yes.  Yes he was.  And you know what, that is none of your damn concern anyway.”  Riley bit out.

 

“Why was he with you?”

 

“Because he is my friend.  Because he is my mate.  Because he dropped me off and we hung out for a while.  What does it matter?”

 

“It matters!  He is the devil and you are acting like his just some guy from around the corner!” 

 

“Lucifer.”  Riley bit out before taking in a deep breath.  “His name, is Lucifer.  Not devil.  Not Satan.  Lucifer!  And he has been my friend since before we were mated, and you all didn’t have a damn problem with it so what is stuck up your ass now?!” 

 

“It’s different now, and you now it!  You’re changing Riley!  Why can’t you see he is changing you?!” 

 

Dean shifted in his seat as they got louder and louder.  He kept opening his mouth to interject, but decided against it after the fourth try.  Maybe they just needed to get this out there.  Get the fight over with. 

 

“He isn’t doing anything to me!”  Riley screamed at him.

 

“Yes, he is!  Since when do you go to bat for a demon?”

 

“It was Crowley!” 

 

“So?!  You were going to black mail him, if we hadn’t gotten in the way!”  Sam screamed back at her.

 

Riley’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open. 

 

“Okay, that’s enough.”  Dean said softly.  It registered in Riley’s ears, but it didn’t stop the pain and the hurt that radiated from her.  It didn’t stop that pain and hurt from turning to anger. 

 

“I never would have blackmailed Crowley.”

 

“Sure…whatever.”  Sam turned around and stared out of windshield.  “Admit it, you have changed.  I bet you even have the demons bowing down at your feet, don’t you…” 

 

Riley glared at the back of his head as tears stung her eyes.  “Changed…you wanna know what has changed?!  YOU HAVE!”  She screamed at him.  Sam’s head snapped around and the fight got worse. 

 

“You are treating me like I’m not me!  You are acting like you don’t trust me anymore!”

 

“Trust?!  How can we trust you?!  You’re the Queen of Hell!  You’re married to Lucifer! Of course we don’t trust you!  We are trying to stop the evil in the world and here you are fucking it!” 

 

Sam’s words hung in the air as Dean parked the car, neither Sam or Riley realizing that he had gotten to the motel.  Dean turned to say something but was stunned into silence when Riley reached out and slapped Sam in the face.

 

Sam recoiled and then glared at her.  “See…he is turning you into a monster.” 

 

“SAM!”  Dean shouted at his brother.  He turned back to grab Riley, but she was already out of the car.  “Ri!”  Dean shouted after her, but she didn’t stop.  Sam was quick to get out of the car, he was going to follow her, but Dean stopped him.

 

“Let me go, Dean!  I won’t let her do this to herself!”  Sam screamed.  

 

“Dude, do you hear yourself!”  Dean screamed at his brother.  “Why would you say that to her?  What the hell had gotten into you?”

 

“Because it’s true, Dean!  Ever since she mated Lucifer, she has been different.  She has changed, and she is going to get to the point where we can’t bring her back!”

 

Riley leaned against the tree, hiding herself from sight.  Sam’s words were loud enough for her to hear.  They broke her heart.  They didn’t trust her anymore.  They didn’t think she was herself anymore.  A sob left her as she collapsed to her knees, tears running down her face, with the realization that she may have just lost the only family she has left. 


	15. Chapter 15

It took about twenty minutes before Riley was able to reign herself back in.  Sam’s words echoed in her mind.  _Queen of Hell…how can we trust you…you have changed…monster._   They were on repeat, making her shake as she wiped away the tears.  She sat on the cold ground and did her best to collect herself.  She figured the boys went ahead and got in the motel.  They never did come and look for her, to check on her… 

 

Her hands shook when she realized she left all of her stuff in the car.  Her bag, her weapons, her damn wallet… She didn’t want to go to their room, she didn’t want to see their faces.  She didn’t want to hear those words again.  So she did the only thing she could think of.  She prayed.  She knew it would piss the boys off, and a little part of her was kinda okay with that…  Part of her brain was angry at Sam, because he was the one acting like this, not her.  But the other part, it began to wonder if she really was changing…

 

She lowered her head and clasped her hands together as she spoke softly.  “I p-pray to Lucifer…I uh…I just…need to get away.  I can’t-I can’t be with the boys right now.  Could you…if you’re getting this, I just-just need to go somewhere, anywhere but here.  …Please?” 

 

000

 

Lucifer was talking with some demons, trying to undo some of the idiotic changes Crowley had made in the past, when Riley’s prayer came through.  He listened to it and he froze.  He could hear it, in her voice.  He could hear her distress, her pain, something had clearly happened.  And based on how she was tripping over words, he would bet his kingdom that she had been crying. 

 

“Leave.  We will pick this up tomorrow.”  Lucifer said quickly.  He waited until the demons were gone and then focused on Riley’s prayer.  He focused on the part of his soul that was inside of her.  Thanks to Castiel’s little warding, he couldn’t always pinpoint her.  But when she was sitting still, when she called to him, he was able to pull her through.

 

A push of grace and she was sitting on the floor next in front of him.  She looked up and he could see it in her eyes.  That twinge of pink…she had been crying.  “Riley…what happened?”  He asked as he kneeled down in front of her.  He took her shaking hands in his as she let out a sigh.  He hated to see her like this.  She was supposed to be happy and full of life, not…not this.

 

“Had a fight with Sam…just wanted to get away.”

 

Lucifer clenched his jaw to keep the curse at his own vessel from flying from his mouth.  He had warned Sam.  He warned him if he didn’t change his attitude, Lucifer would do something to change it for him…  “What did he say to you, Riley?”

 

“Thanks for brining me here.”  She answered quickly, retracting her hands from his and pushing herself up. 

 

Lucifer could see her shutting down.  He rose with her and tried to reach out.  He had to do something to try to comfort her, but she just shifted away from his touch.  Lucifer knew she was just trying to push the problem away…

 

“I’m sorry if I interrupted something.”  She motioned to the desk covered in papers.

 

“Oh…it’s nothing.  Just trying to erase the damage Crowley did.”  Lucifer scoffed.  He wanted to help Riley, but he didn’t know how.  He didn’t know how humans worked or how they think.  He didn’t know what is comforting and what is not, so he just thought he would just try to piece together what happened.  “What do I owe the visit?”  He knew the answer, but maybe she would say more.

 

“You know…I just thought, if I’m going to be the Queen of Hell, shouldn’t I at least get a tour?”  She had meant it to be a joke, light-hearted, a distraction.  But Lucifer could hear no joy or happiness in her voice, none of her usual excitement.

 

“Perhaps it is time you saw hell…”  He answered as he held out an arm, motioning towards the door. 

 

Lucifer took her everywhere he could think of, except where tortures took place.  She was in a bad enough mood as it was…  He kept trying to push, but every time he did, she would just change the topic, or ask a question.  In one hand, it was adorable to see her deflect.  To see the gears working in her head as she tried to change the topic.  But on the other, it was killing him to feel her so broken.  That was what she was, broken.  And if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew it would hurt her more, he would have dragged Sam down here and tortured the truth out of him, wanting to know why is it the damn man insisted on hurting his mate. 

 

“What’s this?”  Riley asked, pulling him from his moment as he looked up to see a cluttered room.

 

“Oh…this is…was Crowley’s collection.  Never had any organization.”  He followed Riley in as she looked over the objects.  And for the first time since she came here, over two hours ago, her eyes lit up.  Lucifer caught on and stepped forward, determined to not let that spark fade.  “Many unique objects here…like this…”

 

He held up a broken piece of wood.  “It’s a stick…”  Riley said flatly, giving him a look. 

 

Lucifer smiled as he stepped closer.  “This stick is a piece of the ark.” 

 

Riley’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.  “The…THE ark?” 

 

Lucifer chuckled as he handed it to her.  He watched as she ran her hands gently over the piece of wood, admiring it from every angle.  It was then he heard another prayer, Dean Winchester’s prayer.

 

_I pray to Lucifer…your mate is MIA.  There was a…thing that happened, and we can’t find her…do you know where she is?_

 

Lucifer sighed and gave a light snap, so soft Riley didn’t even register it, sending a little note to the Winchesters, letting them know you were with him, and safe…and he didn’t know what happened, but he wasn’t happy about it. 

 

“What else is in here?”  Riley asked as she looked around, setting the piece of wood carefully on a shelf.

 

“I’m not sure…I need to have some demons look through all of this, see what is useful, what isn’t.  Have to clean it up and organize it first.”  Lucifer said as he chuckled.  Riley probably didn’t even hear a word he said, her head was ducked down, eyes wide in wonder as she looked over a large book.  He even let himself admire her for a moment, reveling in her beauty, for she truly was a beauty among men.  He always thought so. 

 

_Uh…glad she is safe and all…but could you send her back?  We need to talk to her…someone owes her an apology…_

 

Lucifer nodded in agreement at Dean’s continued prayer, and lightly snapped up another note.  _I’ll send her back when she is ready to go back.  Perhaps you should have thought about your actions before you drove her away._

 

Sure, it may have been snippier than he should have done, but he didn’t care.  They deserved to worry and fret for a while, maybe it would get some sense into their brains.  Lucifer hoped that was the last of it as Riley turned to face him.  “I could do it…I could organize the room!”  She said excitedly.  “I ain’t got anything better to do…”  Her eyes were downcast as she spoke.  “You could get back to…whatever you do down here.” 

 

“I don’t mind spending time with you.”  Lucifer added softly. 

 

It took another twenty minutes, but Riley had convinced Lucifer she would be okay.  He positioned two guards outside the room, just in case, and headed back down to the throne room, but she was never far from his mind. 

 

000

 

Lucifer tried to go about his day, but he honestly spent more of it sending demons over to the collections room to check on Riley than anything.  She was a lone human in hell, after all.  He did manage to work out some details, but that was about it.  Once he was done, he shooed the demons away and headed off to see how she was doing. 

 

He paused in the doorway and smiled before sending the demons off.  The room had begun to look relatively put together, at least in one corner.  It was clear she had just picked a corner and started organizing.  There were shelves and cabinets pushed up against the wall and artifacts neatly placed inside, arranged so each had some space for easy identification.  She did a good job, on the corner she managed to get done.

 

But the thing that made him smile wide was the sight of Riley at Crowley’s old desk.  She had somehow managed to fall asleep on it.  Her arms were tucked under her head as she slept.  She looked peaceful, Lucifer thought.  He made his way over to her.  He went to wake her but decided against it.  Maybe sleep would help her sorrow? 

 

He carefully maneuvered her up and into his arms and carried her over to a couch.  He laid her down, pulling a decorative blanket over her.  She shifted a little, pushing herself further into the couch as she slept on.  Lucifer hesitated before he moved again.  He let himself have this moment, a moment he wouldn’t normally get if she was awake, as he leaned down and laid a soft kiss to Riley’s forehead.  “Sleep well, my beautiful mate.” 


	16. Chapter 16

Riley woke slowly, and well rested. She didn’t remember falling asleep…she sure as hell didn’t remember laying down on the couch. She stayed laying as she looked around. The familiar mess of the collection room was all around, with one detail changed. Lucifer was standing in the corner, looking over one of the objects she had put away earlier. It looked like he wasn’t sure what it was. 

She shifted up, wrapping the blanket up and laying down on the couch as she made her way over to him. “Sorry, I fell asleep.” She said softly, capturing Lucifer’s attention. 

He looked over to her and gave her a small smile. “Nothing to worry about. I hope you don’t mind…I, uh…moved you from the desk.” Lucifer was new to interactions like this, he wasn’t really sure of himself.

Riley gave him a happy look before she stepped up and gave his cheek a soft kiss. “Thank you, Lucifer. You are always looking out for me. You’re always there when I need you.” 

Lucifer could hear it in her voice, she wasn’t just talking about laying her down on the couch. “I will always be there for you, Ri.” 

Riley’s eyes snapped up and gave him a look. “You…you hardly ever call me Ri…”

“Well, I hardly ever carry you to bed.” He countered, making himself look as though he was fascinated with the object in his hands. 

She scoffed and gave him a playful shove, making him have to shift to keep balance. They both chuckled as Lucifer put the item back in the cabinet. “Seriously, though. I wish the guys could see this side of you. You are caring and sweet, Lucifer. You aren’t all devil.” 

Lucifer has to forcibly make his body not move at first and just gives a shrug as if it didn’t matter that much. But it did. No one had said words like that to him. No one called him kind, or caring, or sweet. No one called on him for help or protection, or because they wanted to be safe. But you did. And that made you one person that Lucifer could ever truly care for. He let out an irritated sigh as he heard another prayer come through from Dean. It was the third one since you had fallen asleep. “I need to send you back…before the Winchesters do something drastic.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked worriedly. Lucifer didn’t miss it. 

“They have been worried about you, since you just disappeared into the night. Dean has prayed to me to ask to send you back so they could talk with you.” He tried to gage Riley’s reaction, to see if she was ready or not, but her face was like stone, no emotion. 

“Very well…thank you, again. For letting me come here.” She said as she gave his arm a little squeeze. 

“You, my dear, are welcome any time. Or if you feel like organizing again…” Lucifer spoke quickly before he wrapped and arm around her and flew her to the motel. He landed just outside the door to the boy’s room and gave a hard snap. He dropped a little key to room 13 in her hands before giving her a wink and flying off. 

Riley took a deep breath and sighed as Lucifer left. At least he got her a room, she wouldn’t have to stay with the boys…in case they didn’t want her to stay anymore. She tried to reign in her emotions…she was a hunter, she didn’t want to show weakness. She lifted a hand and knocked on the door. 

After a few moments, a familiar face greeted her. 

“Hey, Dean.” 

“Riley! Thank god!” He pulled her into the room and gave her a look. “You okay?” 

“Yea…just fell asleep in hell…”

“You slept there?” The voice behind Dean asked and Riley sighed. The tone of Sam’s voice was clear.

“Yea…Lucifer said you wanted to talk to me, what is it?” 

The room went quiet as Dean shifted around and looked to Sam, nodding in Riley’s direction. It took a couple minutes before Sam spoke again. 

“Listen, Ri…I’m sorry for what I said.” He sounded sincere, but Riley just couldn’t believe it. 

“No you’re not.” She answered quickly. She looked up to the boys and gave them a heartbroken look. “You meant your words, so you can’t be sorry for them.” 

“No, really, I’m--.” 

“I get it.” She countered. Her eyes drifted to the floor before she lost her resolve. “It is clear now that you guys don’t like me being mated to Lucifer. All I can say is I have my reasons for why I did it.”

Riley spotted her bags in the corner and walked over to them, checking to make sure everything was there. Her phone, her wallet, little pictures and such she keeps as memories. “I understand you are scared. You are scared Lucifer is changing me, and I’m sorry if you think he is. But it is clear that you don’t trust me anymore…” She lifted her bag up onto her shoulder and turned to the boys. “You can’t hunt with someone you don’t trust.” Tears began to sting her eyes as she took a deep breath. 

“Riley, please. Don’t do this.” Sam begged, quickly standing up and moving over to her. 

“I have to. You said it yourself… I’m Lucifer’s mate, how can you trust me now?” 

“No, please…Listen to me…I just, you’re like a sister to me. I know Lucifer, better than you do. I know what he is like, and I’m scared. I’m scared he will hurt you, I’m scared he will break your spirit, I’m just…I’m so scared. And I panicked, seeing you get close to him, because I don’t want him to hurt you…” Sam grabbed both of her arms and stared down at her, trying to make her see, but the only thing that stared back at him was a face of stone. 

“You are so worried about me…but you don’t see. You don’t see when we spend time together and we joke around. You don’t see when he comes, every single time I call, just to heal a little cut or bruise. You don’t read the texts where we laugh and joke about Crowley being uptight. You don’t see…” Riley could only shake her head. “You are scared he will hurt me? I just spent all day in hell. He walked around with me, answered every question I had, he showed me old relics and let me relax…and when I fell asleep, he took care of me. He made sure I was always safe, always protected. But you don’t see that. You only see your own fear, and your own hatred.” 

Riley didn’t know where this wisdom or strength came from, but she could feel it beginning to wane. “I do…I see the good. He has done wrong in the past, but so have I, so have you and so has Dean.” 

“Hey, I’m a damn saint!” Dean scoffed as a way to may a lighthearted joke. But Riley didn’t give into that. 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry you both see me as a monster now.” 

“God, no! Riley, I was just upset and I-.”

“I’m going to go to my room.” She shifted the key in her hand. “I’ll finish this hunt with you…but if you can’t trust me anymore, if that is how you truly see me…then I think its best we went our own ways after this.” Riley stepped away from Sam and out the door. She slowly walked down to room 13 and made her way inside. 

And when she shut the door, her heart broke. Because it had just happened. She had just lost the last little bit of family she had left. Because if she hadn’t, if they really wanted her to stay…wouldn’t they have come after her?


	17. Chapter 17

Riley had been awake for a while.  With her little nap in hell…she really would never get used to thinking like that…but after that, she didn’t really need much more rest.  So instead, she focused on the case at hand.  A string of missing persons, no bodies found so far, no evidence of abduction, just…gone. 

 

She was so into the research that when her phone went off she actually let out a small gasp.  She rolled her eyes as she looked down at the phone, seeing the most recent message from Sam.  She had been ignoring them all morning.  Sam had tried to stop by her room earlier, before his jog, but Riley didn’t answer.  She kept quiet and let him assume she was still asleep.  It was then that she realized that this was going to be the hardest hunt of her life.  She swiped her thumb across the screen and read the few messages from Sam, before jumping to the one that just came in from Dean.

 

Sam: _Riley, I am so sorry I said those things to you.  I really didn’t mean it, I was just angry and scared._

 

Sam: _Please, just talk with me?  I don’t want you to leave.  You are a part of our family now, we don’t want to lose you._

 

Sam: _I understand if you don’t want to talk right now, I was an asshole.  Dean has made that pretty clear to me.  Just…promise we can talk before you leave? During the hunt or after, I don’t care, but just sometime before you leave…_

 

Sam: _Hey, I’m back from my jog.  I am going for breakfast, do you want anything to eat?_

 

Dean: _Team meeting in 30.  We need to gank this mother before it takes anyone else.  …Please talk with Sam.  He is acting like a guy who just got dumped by his prom date.  He really only had the best intentions at heart.  We both want to keep hunting with you …see you in 30?_

 

Riley sighed as she got up and stretched, slowly getting ready for the morning.  For a moment, she wished she hadn’t passed up on breakfast, but at the same time…she didn’t want to just sit in the room and chat with the boys.  Deep down, she knew that they didn’t really think she was a monster, that Sam and Dean did trust her…but…to hear them even say it, it broke her heart. 

 

She finally got ready and started to head out.  She turned to face her door, locking it.  “Ugh…stupid key.”  She grumbled to herself as it got stuck.  “This…is not a good sing for this day…”  She then felt someone walk up behind her.  “I don’t want to talk about it, Sam.  Let’s just do this hunt and-.”

 

A hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around.  She saw a hand come at her face and glowing eyes, dark lines over a face…and then darkness. 

 

000

“Do you think she is still mad at me?”  Sam asked shyly.  He looked like a puppy who just got scolded.

 

“Well, if she ain’t, I am.”  Dean countered.  “Dude, where do you get off saying shit like that?  I get it, I’m worried about her too, but how long has her and Lucifer at least been friends?  Months?  And he has never hurt her.  You are just being an overprotective asshole and you just stuck your damn foot in your mouth.”  Dean finished his last bite of breakfast burrito as he stood up.  “And so help me if she leaves because you were being captain douche bag, I’ll kick your ass.” 

 

Dean tossed his garbage into a basket and looked to his brother.  “Try calling her…what room number was it?”  He asked again.  Sam said the number as he fished out his phone, calling Riley…even though he knew she wasn’t going to answer, not with him calling.  Sam hung his head as he listened to the rings.  He really stepped in it.  He really didn’t mean any of that.  Just…he didn’t trust Lucifer, on a good day he tolerated him, and to see Riley and him so close…it scared him.  But after what she said, all those things about them having a good time and laughing and him watching over her…maybe he was just being an overprotective asshole.

 

“Did you get anything?”  Dean asked as Sam hung up, getting the voicemail.  He shook his head and Dean grumbled.  “You know, after this, you and I are going to have a long talk.  Cause unlike you, I know why Riley mated Lucifer…”

 

“Why?”  Sam was suddenly very curious, but Dean shut him down with a glare.

 

“I pray to Lucifer…fallen angel and what not, we need you to send Riley home.  She was supposed to meet us twenty minutes ago for this hunt…breaker breaker six six six, come in-.”

 

“What do you mean send her home?”  Lucifer appeared next to Dean as he gave him a glare.  “She isn’t with me.  I left her here with you last night.”  He looked to Sam and saw his look of guilt.  “What did you do to her?”  He growled out aggressively. 

 

“Woah!  Okay!  If she isn’t with you then where the hell is she?”  Dean said as he pushed Lucifer back from Sam.

 

The angel looked between them both and was gone for a moment before returning.  He looked like a tornado as he stepped up to Dean and began lighting into him.  “What were you hunting?”  He growled, his eyes flashing red at the hunter.

 

“What?”

 

“She isn’t in her room, she isn’t around the building, her phone and wallet are still in her bag.  She doesn’t leave those behind, what were you hunting?!”  Lucifer tried to remain calm, but he couldn’t.  He couldn’t feel Riley, granted, he normally couldn’t, but this was different.  If she was close by, the normally he could pick up on stray feelings, but now there was nothing.

 

“We don’t know.  We haven’t figured it-.”

 

“CROWLEY!”  Lucifer screamed as he shoved Dean back, pushing him into Sam.  The demon appeared as they boys righted themselves, a little shocked as the lights began to flicker.

 

“Yes.” 

 

Lucifer stalked up to him.  “Riley is missing, something has her.  I want every demon and asset we have searching for her.  Pull people up if you have to.  Get the hounds, have them pick up the scent.”  Crowley nodded and was gone, leaving the boys with the suddenly enraged Lucifer.

 

He paced back and forth as the lights continued to flicker.  He racked his brain and pushed his grace out, trying to feel for any supernatural presence he could, but it wasn’t working, he couldn’t focus.  All he could do was see Riley’s face before him.  Her smile, the way her eyes would light up, the way she would lay a hand on his shoulder.  Something had her…something was trying to hurt her…

 

“Dude, you need to calm down.  We will find her.”  Dean said with confidence, but that confidence was shattered when Lucifer grabbed Dean by the scruff of his shirt and slammed his body against the wall.

 

“DEAN!” 

 

“This is your fault.  You were supposed to keep her safe, you were supposed to protect her.  She says you are her family, the last she has.  Some family you are, you break her spirit, you tear her down, and now you just let something take her…so help me…if anything happens to her…if she doesn’t come back…I’ll kill you myself, and I will make sure you stay dead.”  Lucifer released his hold on Dean and continued his pacing as he tried to focus his grace out again, searching for even a speck of a sign of Riley. 

 

Sam went to Dean’s side as he shook his head.  “I knew you hadn’t-.”  He went to speak, but Dean cut him off.  Dean saw it, in Lucifer’s eyes.  The fear, the worry, the complete loss of control…and it clicked.  All the things Riley had been saying about Lucifer being different, how they just never saw it…it all made sense now. 

 

“Holy shit…You love her.” 


	18. Chapter 18

Riley hummed as she shifted, her eyes slowly blinking open.  There was something wrapped around her…it was moving!  Her eyes flew open, but then she froze.   Her head…was on someone’s chest.  She could hear their heartbeat, steady and soft as the things that were wrapped around her, two arms, tightened.

 

“How are you feeling?”  The voice came, and her heart began to pound.

 

Looking up, she let out a soft gasp as she saw those beautiful, crystal blue eyes staring down at her.  They were filled with something she had only seen a couple times in his eyes.  “Lucifer?” 

 

“Who else?”  He joked as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  He shifted out of bed as he padded across the room, picking up some papers and such.  While he did, Riley looked around the room, her jaw falling open.  She was in a…suite?  The bed was huge, large and oh so comfy.  It had white satin sheets and a warm blanket…she knew that blanket.  It was hers…it was a gift from her mother when she was younger.  It was in the bunker, but…she wasn’t at the bunker anymore…

 

Her head was almost spinning as she took in the rest of the room, it was lavish and well done, and almost something you see out of a movie from a penthouse suite.  Where was she?  She tried to rack her brain, but the only thing she could remember was a fight with Sam…telling the boys she was going to leave…

 

“Lucifer…”  She spoke softly, but he only walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on her forehead again before speaking.  “I have to deal with some things today…but I’ll see you later, Ri.”  He said softly before walking out of the room, leaving her alone.

 

“What the…”  She got up and was a little shocked to find herself in her favorite pajamas, the baggy grey sweats and a tank top.  “Where are my clothes…”  With some digging, she finally found a dresser with some clothes for her.  She still didn’t understand.  Did Lucifer hear she was thinking of leaving and set this up for her?  He said he had work…was she in hell?

 

Her curiosity got the better of her as she made her way out of the suite, after changing, and recognized the walls and hallway.  This was the hallway the collection room was in…  She walked down a little ways before she spotted anyone. 

 

“Um…excuse me?”  She called out to the demon.  Sure, she knew she had the ‘do not touch’ order out, but she wasn’t exactly sure what their orders were about interacting with her.

 

“Yes, my queen?”  The demon spoke as he stood up straight. 

 

She sighed, irritated at the title.  She needed to have a talk with Lucifer about this whole Queen of Hell thing.  “Umm…I need to go somewhere, but Lucifer just said he had work to do…can you take me?” 

 

The demon gave her a forced smile and nodded.  “Of course, just tell me where.”

 

The demon seemed confused when Riley had him drop her off seemingly in the middle of nowhere.  It took a few times, but she finally got him to leave her be.  She didn’t want any more demons knowing where the bunker was, so she had the demon drop her off a half mile away.  She made her way down the road and to the bunker, happy to see the Impala sitting out front, signaling that the boys were home. She was feeling a little guilty.  She wanted to talk to them before she left, she felt bad that she apparently did it without that…better late than never, she guess.

 

The door creaked open as Riley descended the stairs, calling out for the boys.  She heard them moving about and saw them walk into the front area.  “Guys, hey!  I’m so sorry I didn’t talk to you first before I-AAAAHHH!!” 

 

She screamed as Dean quickly pulled out a blade and dove at her.  “Dean, what are you doing?!”  She cried out, dodging his blows while Sam joined in, pulling out his demons blade.  Riley couldn’t believe it, the looks in their eyes, it was like they were possessed.  They were truly trying to kill her.  She didn’t last long, she never could against both boys, before she was crawling back, laid out on the floor as they stood over her, getting ready for the kill.  “I don’t understand…what did I do wrong?!”  She cried out.

 

“You became a monster.  You disgusting grunt.”  Sam gritted out as he thrust the blade down. 

 

Riley waited for pain, but instead, there was a flash of light and both boys were flying backwards as she shielded your eyes.  “Riley!”  Lucifer’s voice barked out as he kneeled down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and flying you back to hell. 

 

Riley didn’t even have time to figure out where she was before Lucifer began to scream. 

 

“What the hell do you think you were doing?!  Do you have a death wish?!”  He stayed next to her as he shook, visibly shook as he stared at her.  He took a few quick breaths before he looked back up to her and put his hands on her face.  “What were you thinking?  They could have killed you!” 

 

“I don’t…I don’t understand…”  She said, sobbing.  “I just…I just saw…” 

 

Lucifer sighed and pulled her into his chest, letting her cry out against him.  “Shh…you’re safe now.  I won’t let them hurt you.”  He ran his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her, trying to squash her fear. 

 

Riley clung to Lucifer, even as he picked her up and moved her down the hallway.  After a few turns, her sobbing had stopped as her mind was going numb, numb to the pain, numb to the confusion, just numb.

 

A demon passed by and Lucifer barked out an order.  “Cancel the rest of my meetings for today.”  The demon quickly moved as Lucifer stepped through a door and into the lavish suite from earlier.  “You scared me, Riley….why did you go back to the bunker?  You know it’s not safe, you know the Winchesters are hunting you.”  He said as he laid her down on the bed. 

 

Riley’s eyes snapped up and looked at the angel.  She saw the fear and worry in them.  He was honestly telling the truth.  “But…why?”

 

He sighed as he sat down next to her. “Because you are my mate.  My dear, don’t you remember?”  He ran his hands over her hair and then gave her a soft kiss.

 

Riley froze at the contact of his lips against hers, she loved it, but she also couldn’t believe it.  When Lucifer pulled away, he had a loving smile on his face.  “Why don’t we just stay in here today?  You can put on those silly movies you like so much?” 

 

He got up and pulled off his over shirt, tossing it on a chair.  His belt and shoes went off next, followed by socks.  Riley’s head was spinning.  Lucifer kissed her.  Lucifer was getting naked…holy shit he took his shirt off!  Oh…oh…  She had to turn her eyes away as her face flushed, her mind just screaming, oh my goodness, he is hot! 

 

“What are you doing?”  She said quickly before she glanced up and her eyes almost bugged out when she saw Lucifer walking back in his boxers. 

 

“Oh, don’t play shy…”  He teased.  “We both know you have seen more than this of me before.”  He sent her a wink as he walked back over to the bed, wrapping hands around hers and helping her up to her feet.  “And I’m just getting comfortable.  Thought we were going to cuddle and watch movies?”  He ran his hands over the hem of her shirt before he pulled it up in one quick move.

 

Riley panicked and tried to cover herself.  “LUCIFER!”  She screamed at him.  He looked shocked at her outburst.

 

“Ri?  Are you alright?  You always love it when I undress you.”  He stepped back and grabbed the closest shirt he could, his button up before stepping back up to her and wrapping it around her shoulders.  “Did I do something wrong?” 

 

Riley was in awe.  The look of pure love and worry and happiness in Lucifer’s eyes, what she had seen so far…this had to be a dream.  It must be…a happy dream mixed with a nightmare…but this, this was perfection.  Her mind clicked, taking in that it was a dream and just gave in, she gave in to a dream that she has always wanted to be a reality.  “No…never.”  She leaned up and captured Lucifer’s lips with hers, wrapping her hands around his neck.  She figured…if it is a dream, she wanted to savor each moment.

 

Lucifer lifted her up and laid her back on the bed as he hovered over her, whispering those little words she wished she could always hear from him.  “I love you, my beautiful mate.” 


	19. Chapter 19

Lucifer was still in a state of panic and fury.  Damned would be the creature that dared to take Riley from him.  He had two demons he was conversing with, quickly sending them off on their task, hoping to find her.  He couldn’t handle this…he couldn’t take it that she was in danger.  And what’s worse, they didn’t even have a damn clue where she was.

 

“Lucifer, we are going to find her.”  Sam said softly.  He honestly couldn’t believe it.  After Lucifer’s outburst on Dean, and what Dean had said, there was shift in Lucifer.  Sam never would have believed it, unless he saw it with his own eyes.  The way Lucifer held your phone in his hands, the way he barked out orders and jumped quickly to get to anyone who came in with news…

 

“We had better.”  Lucifer bit at him, almost growling at Sam, making him back away.

 

“My liege, we have found her.” 

 

000

 

Sam and Dean barely had time to get a grasp on their surroundings before a loud blast came from in front of them.  The demon came in and gave Lucifer Riley’s location, said a Djinn had taken her…the next thing they knew Lucifer had flown them to the location.

 

“Come on.”  Dean said quickly, but Crowley held out an arm. 

 

“I would wait a moment if I were-.”

 

A bright light erupted from inside the abandoned house and all the windows shattered.  There was a high pitch ringing that slowly went away and Crowley sighed.  “As I was saying…” 

 

Sam and Dean were quick to run in.  “Are you crazy?!  You could have…” 

 

They both paused when they saw Lucifer step away from the disintegrated body, of what they assumed was once a Djinn.  He moved throughout the house, calling her name.  The boys split up as well, hoping to cover more ground.

 

“HERE!”  Sam screamed as he found Riley strung up in the basement.  Lucifer and Dean appeared, Dean didn’t have much warning and stumbled to the ground as Lucifer quickly moved.  He snapped the cuffs around her wrists and held her up as Sam moved to quickly remove the other things the Djinn had attached to her, to drain the life from her. 

 

They moved slowly, Lucifer kneeling on the floor as he held Riley in his arms.  Her body was so cold, her face was pale.  He tightened his hold on her and let his grace flow from every point of contact he had with her, flowing into her body and healing all he could.  Her color came back and her body began to warm, but her eyes were still shut, she still wouldn’t wake. 

 

“You’ll have to wake her up.”  Dean said sadly.  “When I was in one…I had to kill myself.  But maybe we could get her to just wake up?  Cas went into my dream once, can you-.”

 

“Yes.”  Was all Lucifer offered up before he leaned his head forward, letting it rest against Riley’s.  He shut his eyes and focused, letting his mind almost match and merge with yours.

 

000

 

The first thought Lucifer had was to wonder where he was.  But that thought was completely lost when he caught the sight before him.  It was Riley…she was wearing his shirt…and underwear…nothing else.  And if that wasn’t enough to have him stunned, a replica of himself, barely covered, hovered over her.  His fake double held Riley close and kissed her.  She moved with him as he nipped at her neck, her giggle filled the room before his fake self pulled away. 

 

“I love that sound, Ri.  That sound you make…”

 

“Luce…”  She whined as she pulled on his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. 

 

Her…her dream was him.  This…fake him…he listened as the doppelganger whispered words of love and devotion to her, and he couldn’t help but notice how her eyes lit up.  It couldn’t be, he thought to himself.  This couldn’t be what she truly wants?  Could it?

 

He had to force himself to focus, he needed to wake her up.  There would be time for questions later.  Later, when they were alone, when she was safe.  Lucifer stepped forward and willed his grace to change the vision.  The fake him disappeared for a second before he crawled up on the bed and took its place.

 

“I think this is the first time I have made out with someone and they put more clothes on.”  She joked as she played with the hair at the back of his neck.  Every now and then, she would weave her fingers in his hair and just give a slight tug.  He was being selfish, he knew that.  He could have just snapped her awake, or shocked her, but this…this was something he craved.  To be with his mate like this…his mate…his Riley.

 

“Riley…”  His words were cut off as she leaned up and captured his lips.  He had to fight for control, to not let it go any further.  Riley pulled away slightly, a smile on her face, as she looked up to him.

 

“I love you, Lucifer.  I always have.” 

 

Her words struck his heart and he was finding it hard to breath.  “You have?” 

 

“Since I convinced Chuck to give you this vessel back.”  She whispered to him.  “You were always so different around me.  You challenged me, you were witty, I love that about you.”

 

Lucifer went to say something, but he felt a tug on him, a voice, almost right in his ear.  “Her heart rate is dropping, you have to wake her up. Now!”  He heard Sam’s voice say. 

 

“Riley…”  He put a hand on her cheek before kissing her softly.  “I love you.  That’s the real reason I wanted you as my mate.  That was why I needed one.  I fell for you, even my grace called out to you.”  He stared down at her and he sighed.  What if this was all a dream?   What if this wasn’t what she wanted…  “I love you, my mate.  But you have to wake up now.”

 

“Wake up?”  She asked softly, running her fingers down his cheek.  “I don’t want to.  When I wake up…this will be over.”

 

“I won’t let it.”  He promised her.  He quickly leaned down and captured her lips again before whispering once more.  “Wake up.” 


	20. Chapter 20

_“Wake up.”_

 

Those words echoed in her mind as Riley shifted and her eyes groggily opened.  She felt like there was a weight on her, as if she were moving through water.  She finally got her eyes opened and she saw Lucifer staring back at her.  The first thing she thought was, why did he look so scared? 

 

“Riley…” He sighed as he tightened his arms around her.  “How do you feel?” 

 

How do you feel…a simple question that sent Riley reeling.  She brought a hand up to her head as world seemed to spin on its axis, making the world shift.  The dream came back to her, everything…it seemed so real, was it real?  She looked up to Lucifer and went to ask him, but then she spotted movement.

 

She turned her head as Sam and Dean knelt down next to her.  She screamed out loud as she tried to move, her eyes glued on the weapons in their hands.  Lucifer held her still, calling out to her.  “Riley, Riley you are fine!”  He said as she fought to move.  When she realized she couldn’t, she began to sob as she pushed into Lucifer’s chest.

 

“Please…please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry…I’m so sorry!”  Lucifer holds her close and gives Sam and Dean a questioning look.  Dean shifted on his feet and reached out for Riley, but she just cried harder and ducked into Lucifer.  He held her as she began to shake.

 

“Riley, they won’t hurt you.”  He said to her.  He didn’t understand.  Was this from her dream, or something else?  Had something happened after he dropped her off last night?  “Why are you so frightened?”

 

Sam and Dean backed off as Lucifer lifted her up into his arms and began to carry her outside.  He whispers to her, telling her what happened.  How she was abducted by a Djinn, how everything was just a dream.  He wanted to badly to tell her that everything was a dream, except the end, but he worried what would happen.  Sam whispered that he think Riley may be going into shock, so the angel thought it best to not bring it up, not yet.  He had waited this long, he could wait a little longer.

 

An hour later and Riley still hadn’t said much.  She was curled up under a blanket as she sat on Sam’s bed.  The boys sat at the table as Lucifer sat next to her, trying to get her to talk.  She seemed so broken.  What happened to her?  What happened to that strong, sarcastic hunter he once knew?  What happened to the woman who walked up to God himself and demanded he do his damn job?  He knew she was still somewhere in there, but right now, the fear and worry were what consumed her. 

 

“You are safe now.”  Lucifer spoke softly, but when he reached out to place a hand on Riley, she just shifted away. 

 

“I want to be alone.”  It was the first thing she had really said since she calmed down.  Lucifer sighed and nodded, before getting up and sitting at the table with the boys. 

 

“How is she?”  Sam whispered. 

 

“She wants to be alone.”  Lucifer said flatly.  On the outside he seemed uncaring and aloof, but on the inside, his heart was pounding, his mind was swimming.  He knew of Djinns, but never did he know that one could have this effect on the human mind.  Riley was in such a state, as if she was shutting down.  A bodily injury he could fix, use his grace and stitch her back together, but a break of the mind…that was something entirely different.  He couldn’t fix this.

 

“Let me talk to her.”  Dean said softly.  “I’ve been through it before.  Maybe I can get her to open up?” 

 

Sam shrugged as Dean got up.  “Wait outside.”  He told the other two as he walked over to you. 

 

Lucifer watched as you shifted away from Dean as he sat down on the bed.  But he then got up and walked out with Sam, leaving the two of them to their own devices…

 

000

 

“Riley.  You know it was a dream right?”  Dean asked as he watched her.  She nodded, but it was obvious something was still weighing on her.

 

“I know what it is like.  It seems perfect, and you don’t want to leave, but this is reality.  You belong here.” 

 

“It wasn’t perfect.”  She said flatly.  “Some of it was…but the rest…”

 

“What happened?” 

 

Riley looked up at Dean and she looked him in the eyes.  She knew this wasn’t the same Dean from the dream.  She knew they weren’t hunting her, but at the same time, wasn’t that what they were heading towards?  The hatred of Lucifer from Sam, the way he talked to her.  It wasn’t that far of a step from the verbal to the physical…if they saw her as a monster…then a monster she would inevitably become in their minds.  And they killed monsters…that’s what the Winchesters do. 

 

Riley shifted as she spoke.  “You and Sam…I went to the bunker.  I went to talk to you.”

 

Dean smiled, happy she was finally opening up.  “Did we sing Cumbaya?”  He chuckled at his own joke.

 

“You both tried to kill me.”  Dean’s chuckle died in his throat.  “You went after me with knives.  You called me monster…you almost succeeded.  But Lucifer got there in time… If he hadn’t…”

 

“Riley, we would never hurt you!”  He said quickly, he shifted to her side and put his arm around her.  “You know that right?” 

 

Riley ignored his question and went on.  “Lucifer brought me back to hell, to a room just for us.  That’s what was perfect, Dean.  He…he loved me.  He said it, he kissed me, and held me…and…I…I never felt that happy.”

 

Sobs escaped Riley as she leaned into Dean.  He felt tears sting his eyes.  He knew how it felt, to have that happiness, everything you ever want, and then have it ripped away from you.  He sat with her, rubbing her arm as she gathered herself back up, needing time before she could actually do it. 

 

She pushed away from him and got up, walking over to the kitchenette space.  She had to do this.  It had been in her mind this whole time.  She couldn’t not be Lucifer’s mate.  It was a bonding for eternity…there was no two ways around it.  If the boys saw her that way… “I’ll leave in the morning…”

 

Dean sat in his spot, not wanting to crowd her.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“The dream…that’s where we are going anyway.  Sam already thinks I’m a monster.  I would rather leave when we are still family then…” 

 

Dean’s anger bubbled, he was going to punch Sam later, just deck him, right in the face for this.  He got up and walked over to her, pulling her into him.  “We ain’t letting you go.  You aren’t leaving…cause you ain’t no monster, you’re family.  You, me, Sam, Cas, and…and Lucifer.  We are all family.  You hear me?  We are just one big, weird ass family.” 


	21. Chapter 21

Dean got you to lay down, and he sat with you until you were more relaxed.  He hoped you would sleep, granted, it’s not like he did much after his run in with a Djinn, but he was hoping anyways.  He gave your arm a pat as he got up and made his way outside.  Things needed to change, he could see that now.  He kept his mouth shut most of the time, hoping everything would blow over, but if this hunt showed them anything, it was that it wasn’t going to just blow over, it was going to blow up.  So Dean set out to finally put an end to it…

 

He got over to the Impala and heard Lucifer and Sam bickering.  He didn’t know about what, and frankly, he didn’t give a rat’s ass.  The only thing he cared about right now was Riley.  The Djinn created that dream from something.  He knew how Lucifer felt about Riley and vice versa, it was time they each stopped acting like kids and talked.  And as for him and Sam being in the dream…he knew it wasn’t all Sam’s fault, Dean had made his position on Lucifer clear…but that was about to change.

 

“Enough!”  Dean screamed as he got close to them.  “Seriously?  Riley is in there almost in a damn catatonic state and you two are out here bickerin’ like two little bitches.  Do either of you even give a shit about what happened?  How it happened?”

 

“Of course I do!”  Sam countered quickly. 

 

Lucifer just gave Dean a hard look.  The angel didn’t need to say anything, Dean knew how he felt. 

 

“Got a funny way of showing it! You know, Djinns…they create dreams from things that are already in your mind.  Likes, dislikes, fears…it’s all fair game.”

 

“Thank you for the fascinating lesson on Djinns, but what does this have to do with Riley.”  Lucifer said calmly. 

 

“What the hell do you care?  You are just using her so you don’t die!”  Sam shouted at the devil. 

 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red as he turned and looked to Sam.  “You may have escaped the cage once, Sam…but keep on like that and I will stuff you back in there and no one will find you.”

 

“THAT’S IT!”  Dean screamed.  He shoved Sam back and turned to Lucifer.  “I know you saw what was going on in that dream.  Riley may not realize it yet, but I do…”  He turned back to Sam and looked his brother in the eye.  “We tried to kill her.  In the dream, that’s why she freaked out when she saw us.  She went to see us and Lucifer had to save us, because we went after her, called her monster and Queen of Hell and such…sound fucking familiar?!” 

 

Sam’s eyes went down to the ground.  “Thought so.  Jesus, you two are out here arguing and all Riley can think is how in the hell she is going to get away from all of us, cause she honestly thinks that what happened in her dream will happen in reality…because of shit like this!” 

 

Dean took a few deep breaths as he looked between Lucifer and Sam.  It was time…

 

“So, here’s what’s going to happen.  You,” he pointed at Lucifer, “are going to go in there and watch over her.  And…when she wakes up, you two need to talk.  I’m talking all chick flick romantic crap.  You love her, she loves you, it ain’t that damn complicated…this isn’t shower sex!  Angel up and tell her how you feel, cause there ain’t nothin’ worse than getting a taste of what you always wanted and then having it ripped from you.”

 

“Dean, you can’t be-.”

 

“What’s more important to you, Sam?  Having her here…or having her not mated to Lucifer?  You can’t have it both ways, hell you can’t even have it one way.  Cas explained the mating thing to me, if that bond breaks, they both die.  And she is so hell bent on leaving because of us.  She is terrified of us Sam.  She’s afraid we are going to turn on her.”

 

“We would never do that.”

 

“Really?  Cause you told her we didn’t trust her anymore.  You called her a monster-.”

 

“You did what?”  Lucifer commanded as he glared at Sam.

 

“I told her I was sorry.” 

 

“Words are cheap, man.  You can’t say one thing and then do another…so either she leaves, or this ends now.” 

 

Dean looked back at Lucifer before turning and holding his hand out.  “Promise me.  Promise me, you damn devil, that you will take care of her and love her and treat her right…You promise me that, and I’m good.” 

 

Lucifer took a deep breath as he nodded and took Dean’s hand in his.  A simple handshake, that’s all they both needed, and the truce between Lucifer and Dean was laid down. 

 

Sam watched it, he heard Dean’s words.  He heard his own words to Riley from earlier play in his head.  He thought back to the past weeks, all the arguments and unkind words he had said to Riley.  Sam looked over to Lucifer and saw the angel and Dean staring at him.

 

“Well?”  Dean bit out.  “What’s it gonna be?” 

 

Sam straightened out as he held out his own hand.  “If you hurt her, I will kill you.”  He said in a soft tone.

 

“If I hurt her, I will let you kill me.”  Lucifer responded.  He gripped Sam’s hand and the shook hard on it.  Sam couldn’t believe what he had just heard, but then again…after seeing everything that happened tonight, a part of him could.  He nodded and turned to Dean. 

 

“We should go get some food.  She’s probably getting hungry…” 

 

Sam and Dean got in the car as Lucifer flew back into the room, finding Riley asleep on the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucifer didn’t want to wake Riley.  She had quite a day.  Instead, he just took up sitting next to her on the bed, Dean’s words running through his mind.  _You love her, and she loves you, it ain’t that complicated_.  Lucifer had always wondered why…why did you agree to mate him?  Was it out of pity, was it out of friendship, but if what Dean said was true then it was something different entirely.

 

Riley shifted and took a quick intake of breath.  Her eyes were still closed as her limbs started to move.  She let out a little whine before her eyes flew open and she snapped up from the bed, gasping for air. 

 

“Riley?”  He asked softly, but not softly enough.  It spooked her.  She let out a small squeal as her head snapped around, but she relaxed when her eyes landed on Lucifer.  She shut her eyes and let out a soft sigh.  “You’re safe.”  He said softly.  He wrapped his arm around her, letting her curl up into his chest as he whispered soft phrases in enochian.  It was almost cowardly.  All the things he wanted to say, he was saying, but he knew she didn’t understand. 

 

Riley nuzzled into him before speaking.  “How do I know what is real anymore?”  Her voice is almost broken, as if her spirit is shattered and falling on the floor. 

 

It may be a simple question, but Lucifer struggled with how to answer it.  What was he to say?  What would she believe?  He ran his hand up and down her arm, but then paused.  He knew how to make her believe.

 

Lucifer ran his hand up her arm and let it settle over her bonding mark, he let her adjust to the feeling, letting his feelings merge into her, giving her a tether to this reality.  He saw her eyes look around in confusion, as if his emotions were strange.  He chuckled as he reached down and put a finger under her chin, pushing up so she was looking at him.  “This is real.” 

 

Lucifer leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon Riley’s lips.  He didn’t want to push her, he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, but he had to let her know, he had to get her to see what he was feeling. 

 

When Lucifer’s lips touched Riley’s, her mind seemed to implode.  Their connection through their bond, it intensified.  All of those emotions were swirling, love, hope, joy, happiness…such feelings she hadn’t felt Lucifer feel all at once.  His lips were soft against hers, almost unsure, asking permission as they pulled away ever so slightly. 

 

Her eyes fluttered open and for some reason, all she could focus on was his shirt…that shirt…Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him, the realization finally hitting her…the dream.  “It was you…at the end?  It was really you?” 

 

Lucifer’s hand went up and to her cheek as he gave her a soft smile.  “Yes…and I meant every word.” 

 

Riley was in awe.  Lucifer, the fallen one, the Morning Star, the devil, Satan.  Her best friend, her mate, the man she loved…he was just right here.  Right here, and in love with her as well…  Riley wasted no time as she wrapped a hand around the back of Lucifer’s head and brought him down for another kiss.  Neither of them moved quickly, just reveling in the moments they had together.  Lucifer’s hand slipped from her mark as he shifted closer to her, wrapping her up in his arms. 

 

Riley smiled as she turned her head, kissing him again before laying her own hand on his chest.  Lucifer, it sounded like he actually purred against her lips when the connection was made.  He slipped his hand across her back and connected to his own mark. 

 

It was intense and perfect.  The bond between them was strong, sharing of feelings and emotion, it made every kiss more special, more meaningful.  Instead of just a kiss, it became a promise. 

 

Riley shifted and threw a leg over Lucifer’s and straddled him as she kissed him with more passion, wanting to never leave him, to always have his touch.  “You’re going to get us into mischief, my love.”  He whispered to her with a smile.  He wrapped and arm around her back as he pulled her flesh against his cool body. 

 

“Well…I learn from the best.”  She said with a giggle, pressing her forehead against his.  “This is like a dream.” 

 

“This is no dream.”  Lucifer spoke matter-of-factly.  He licked his bottom lip, letting his forked tongue slip out, giving Riley a wink.  “It’s just us…”  He leaned up to capture her lips again when the door swung open. 

 

Riley didn’t even register the sound at first, instead just kept her head pressed against Lucifer’s.  But when Dean cleared his throat her eyes went wide and she scrambled off Lucifer’s lap and sat next to him.  Lucifer had to cough to hide his laughter at her embarrassment.  Her face was so red, her hands folded up in her lap, eyes trained on the floor as she waited for them to scold her.  She was so sweet and innocent at times. 

 

Riley stood up as she took a deep breath and stood up.  She figured she might as well get ahead of the ugly that was sure to come from them walking in on that.  “Listen…I know-umf.”

 

Sam had her wrapped up in his arms in a tight bear hug.  He gave her a squeeze, making the air escaper her lungs before he spoke.  “I’m so sorry… You are family, and even if you marry the devil, Crowley, and twenty demons, nothing will change that.  I’m sorry it took me so long to see that.”

 

Riley sighed, or at least what she could do with the air being squashed from her lungs.  She wrapped her arms around Sam and returned the hug with a smile.  “I know you are….It’s okay.”  The two of them stayed like that for a minute before Sam released her, stepping back as she dramatically drew in breathe.  “You know, Moose…there are easier ways to kill me then crushing me to death.”  She joked.

 

Dean cleared his throat quickly, capturing Riley’s attention before he gave her a sheepish grin.  She chuckled as she stepped up to him and gave him a hug as well.  While they share a couple words, Sam turned to Lucifer and nodded.  “Welcome to the family.” 


	23. Chapter 23

After that night, it was like a switch had been flipped, and all the arguments and snide comments and tension had left…for the most part.  There were still little moments when Sam or Dean would say something off hand, but Riley just rolled her eyes, knowing that it wouldn’t ever be completely perfect, but she was loving the way it was.  She saw Lucifer a lot more after that, he would either stop by or text or call to check in.  And if for some reason he couldn’t, Crowley did. 

 

You and Crowley had even had more of a friendship going, much to the Winchester’s dismay.  Granted, Sam pointed out it would be nice to have another reliable ally, but when Castiel found out, he was sore about it for a few days.  It was no secret there was no love lost between Cas and Crowley.  But Riley was loving it, even if there were a few moments of…awkwardness or tension…

 

000

 

“Hey, Ri…I think I found a-.”  Sam’s words were cut off as he froze in Riley’s door.

 

Lucifer heard him and huffed out as sigh of irritation as he looked up from where he was, giving Sam a scowl.  “Can we help you?”

 

Sam was frozen for a moment before he tried to speak…he wasn’t expecting to walk in and see Lucifer hovering over Riley as they laid on the bed, making out like teenagers.  He shifted when he felt Riley’s eyes on him.

 

“Uh…found what?” 

 

“A…A case?” 

 

“You don’t so sound sure.”  Lucifer said a she propped himself up on his elbows, enjoying seeing his true vessel look so uncomfortable. 

 

“I’ll just…talk to you…later?”  Sam quickly turned and walked away from the door as Riley shook her head.

 

“I think we broke him…”  She said softly, trying not to giggle.

 

“I’ll fix him later.”  Lucifer said as he captured her lips again, but Riley pulled away quickly and muttered something about the door.

 

The door slammed shut and the sound echoed around the bunker, making Dean look up from where he was doing some research with Cas, seeing Sam walk in looking like he was going to throw up.  “What was that all about?”

 

“You-Trust me…you really don’t want to know…”  Was all Sam could say.

 

000

 

“Thanks.”  Riley said to Lucifer as he finished healing her wounds after a hunt.  He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as he stepped away, turning from the group as he went to leave the motel.

 

“Hey!”  Dean yelled at him, from his spot on the couch.  “Why do you only ever heal her?  We are hurt too you know!”  Dean defended as he motioned to his leg that had practically gotten ripped open by the latest monster of the week.  Sam was hovering over him, focusing on stitching his brother up, but stopped when Lucifer sighed.

 

“Why don’t you just call your own mate?” 

 

Riley snickered, and surprisingly so did Sam.  “Yea…why don’t you ever call Cas?”  Sam defended, giving his brother a quick look. 

 

“Screw you…all of you!”  Dean said as he pointed out, turning his head away as he glared at the other wall, making Sam and Riley work very hard not to burst out in laughter. 

 

Riley gave Lucifer a little push and the angel rolled his eyes before he stepped forward and place a hand on Dean, healing the gash and all the bruises.  “Will you stop being so insufferable now?” 

 

000

 

Sure, there were moments of tense dialogue, or little spats, but there were also sweet moments.  Sam sat at the table with Dean as they talked about having a weekend off.  “We have been going non-stop.  We could use a little break.”  Dean motioned over his shoulder where Riley had passed out, face planted into the book she had been reading.  “Case and point.”

 

Dean got up for another beer and Sam sat there, thinking to himself.  A break sounded nice, and lord knows they all needed it.  He went to get up when he heard Riley’s phone vibrate, it was soft, but he heard it.  He leaned over and saw it was a text from Lucifer, and he had an idea…

 

000

 

“I can’t believe Sam texted you.”  Riley said as she leaned into Lucifer’s side as they watched the movie play. 

 

“I was a bit surprised myself, but he did none the less.”  Lucifer said as she pulled Riley close.  It was a strange moment, to receive a text message from Sam.  And if that wasn’t strange enough, it was telling Lucifer that they were taking the weekend off of hunting, if he wanted to do anything with Riley for the weekend.  It was a kind gesture, one that Lucifer took to heart.  Since then, he had been honestly trying not to make things awkward or tense around the hunters…he didn’t always succeed, but he tried.   

 

So here he sat, with Riley tucked into him as they sat in the ‘entertainment room’ as they all called it, and watched some movie about heroes and villains and aliens.  He didn’t really get it, but Riley seemed to enjoy it.  He watched as the movie went on and was a little surprised when he glanced down and found her asleep against his shoulder.  He shifted a bit to lay down more, letting her slowly relax against him, and he stayed there, well after the credits had rolled, just watching as his mate slept against him. 

 

000

 

After that first night when Riley fell asleep during the movie, she had been doing a bit of jumping around.  She found she liked having Lucifer next to her when she slept, granted he didn’t sleep, but he didn’t seem to mind relaxing while she was dreaming.  She felt at ease with him, protected, especially when he would wrap his arm around her and lay his hand over the fading bond mark.  Although the mark itself was fading, their bond with each other had never been stronger, creating a new relationship between them both. 

 

It became a bet of a regular schedule, Riley would spend the night with Lucifer, usually in hell, but sometimes in the bunker or a motel room.  He had put together a small room, a suite, like the one from her Djinn dream, in case she needed somewhere to go to sleep or relax.  It was right next to the collection room, and it really only had a bed, a couch, and a desk, but she didn’t really need much more than that.  It was perfect though, in case she woke up with nightmares or got bored, she would just go to the collection room and poke around in there.  In the morning, Lucifer, would take you where she needed to go, the motel or the bunker, or wherever she was with the boys for a hunt.  She would do her job, spend time with the boys, and then when they settled down for sleep again, she was back in Lucifer’s arms.  It had become the perfect system. 


	24. Chapter 24

Riley shifted awake and she let out a happy sigh as she felt Lucifer’s hand brush against her arm, sending small little flashes of warmth across her body.  She could hear his heart beating from where her head was nestled over his chest and she smiled.  “Morning.” 

 

“Morning.  Did you sleep well?”  Lucifer asked in a hushed tone.  It took him some getting used to, the way humans were when they first woke up.  For example, he wasn’t aware that being woken up suddenly was a bad thing, so the first time he just sat up with Riley with him, he didn’t expect the snippy response he got form her.  Or that there was such a thing as being ‘too loud’ in the morning…that was one Riley was really particular about, so he had to take caution, because even though he was an archangel, Riley got downright scary when she was cranky in the morning…especially before her coffee. 

 

She nodded as she stretched and looked up to her mate.  Lucifer always had a look of relaxed bliss on his face when she woke up in the morning.  She knew he would never admit it, but she bet he enjoyed having some time to just relax while she slept.  Riley shifted up and gave him a soft kiss as her fingers wove through his that were on her hip.  “Thank you for staying with me.”  She whispered to him.

 

“You say that every morning.”  He chuckled as Riley shifted up to sit next to Lucifer against the headboard.

 

“Because I’m thankful every morning.”  She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  “I feel a little bad you just sit here all night…”

 

Lucifer hummed a response at first.  “I’ll make a list of how you can make it up to me.”  He joked. 

 

Riley’s eyes opened as she licked her lip, thinking if she wanted to do something about his statement.  Ever since the Djinn dream, seeing Lucifer, even though he was fake, half naked…she couldn’t get the idea of being with him like that out of her head.  Maybe it was time for that part of the dream to become a reality…

 

Riley had to work up the courage as she leaned forward and quickly swung a leg over Lucifer, straddling him.  She leaned down and captured his lips in a soft kiss as she ran her hands up his chest.  She took extra care to just barely skim the edge of the bond mark, making it give off a slight hum, but no true connection…not yet. 

 

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, those perfectly blue eyes.  “Maybe I can do something to thank you now.”  She whispered it as she gave him a look before kissing him again.  She nipped at his lower lip a couple times before turning her attention to his jaw and neck.  He may be an angel, but he was still flesh and bone, at least in this vessel, and she learned quickly that his body had sensitive parts, like his ear... 

 

Lucifer let out a soft moan as she nibbled on his ear lobe.  Touches like this he had never experienced, not truly, not before Riley.  It amazed him how he could easily lose himself in her touch.  She shifted on top of him, moving her hips slightly against him, getting just enough friction for her to make her point crystal clear. 

 

She gave him a soft kiss on the neck before she whispered into his ear.  “What do you say?  My angel want me to thank him for staying with me all night?” 

 

Lucifer’s breath came out quicker, harder as he closed his eyes.  His hands hooked onto her hips and pulled her closer to him as she smiled, and continued to whisper into his ear.

 

“You want your mate to show you how much she appreciates you?” 

 

“Ri…”  He moaned out.  Riley couldn’t believe how worked up he already was.  He was panting and grinding up against her.  She could see how she was affecting him, and feel it…oh, could she feel it. 

 

“Come on, Luce…come on angel, tell your mate what you want her to do.” 

 

Lucifer gasped at her words and arched his back. 

 

Riley let out a small squeal when the light on her nightstand exploded.  She pushed her body against Lucifer as she looked out to see the old Men of Letters lamp in pieces on the floor and edge of the bed.  She looked to Lucifer and saw the almost predatory look in his eyes as he squeezed her hips.

 

“Sorry…my grace...it’s hard to control when you talk like that.”  He said, his voice was deeper, harsher as he worked to try to take even breaths.

 

“Talk like what, angel?”  She asked innocently.  It was then that she saw his eyes glow a little before it clicked.  “Oh…you like it when I call you angel…and mate, don’t you?” 

 

Lucifer didn’t say anything as he tried to keep in control of himself.  He couldn’t believe his own actions, losing his self-control…

 

“Maybe we should angel proof the room…so I can show my mate just how much I love him.”  She whispered into his ear as she gave his neck a little nip. 

 

She let out a surprised gasp when she felt herself get flipped around and pushed down into the bed.  Lucifer’s lips attacked hers as his forked tongue worked into her mouth.  He grabbed hold of her hip and ran his hand down her thigh, pulling her leg up and wrapping it around him as he grinded against her. 

 

“Lucifer…” She sighed out against his lips.

 

He pulled away when she said it and gave her a look.  “Say it…”

 

“My mate…” 

 

Lucifer took no time at all, running his hand up her stomach and pulling her shirt off over his head as she pushed the button up from his shoulders.  He couldn’t believe he waited this long to be with Riley like this.  He wanted to mate her, he wanted to take her and truly mate her.  He put his hand over the mark on her arm and she arched into him, feeling the arousal and need and want.  “Lucifer…”  She sighed out as he smiled down to her.

 

“Don’t worry, my love…I know exactly what you want.”  He said seductively as he pushed his body against hers, kissing her passionately, letting go of any doubt or worry, giving himself over completely to his one true mate. 


	25. Chapter 25

It was around lunch time when Riley and Lucifer finally made an appearance.  And to say their appearance shocked the boys…that would be an understatement. 

 

Riley walked in wearing a short pair of shorts with Lucifer’s T-shirt on, stretching as she poured herself a cup a coffee.  That was the always a great thing about living here, there was always coffee around.  She said her good mornings as she leaned against the counter. 

 

“Why are you wearing Lucifer’s shirt?”  Castiel asked innocently enough, but his answer was given when Lucifer followed Riley in.  The angel decided to forgo buttoning up his shirt, leaving open as he walked in.  He ignored the boys and simply followed Riley, putting an arm around her waist as she sipped coffee. 

 

“You should invest in a coffee pot in hell…bet it would make everyone less cranky.”  She joked as she leaned against Lucifer.  Sam choked on his homemade smoothie when his eyes fell on Lucifer, seeing a few…marks from their morning passion. 

 

“Dude…that’s what you get for eating that health crap.”  Dean joked, not even registering what was going on until Sam pointed to Lucifer.  Dean looked up and he cleared his throat.  “Dude…mind coverin’ up?”

 

Lucifer gave him a look, followed quickly by a proud smirk.  “I do mind.”  He turned to Riley and gave her a quick kiss on the head, making her chuckle.  “I will talk with you later?”

 

“I sure hope so…”  Riley said as he looked down to her and smiled before flying away.  He wanted to debate that he needed his shirt back, but Riley made it very clear that it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. 

 

“So…hunts?”  Riley spoke quickly as she smiled over her coffee cup, trying to change the subject.  But Castiel had different ideas.

 

“I am happy to see that you and Lucifer are truly mated now.  I feel you will have a positive impact on him.” 

 

“Oh…I had an impact alright…”  She joked.

 

“We are eating!”  Dean shouted at her, making her chuckle.

 

000

 

Riley stretched as she talked with the boys about the case.  They spent twelve hours in the car just to get here.  They already figured out it was a Wendigo…she hated wendigos.  Creepy-looking, flesh eating monsters, they were the things of nightmares.  Riley voiced her distaste for the hunt Dean chose, but he just bounced back his own words.  “Hey, if you can handle the devil in bed, I think you can handle a Wendigo.”

 

Riley chuckled as she thought about the day in passing.  Poor Sam.  Her and Dean had no problems making jokes, but it was obvious it made him a bit uncomfortable.  He had choked on something at least three times today…which of course Riley had to make a joke at that.  “Maybe you should work on your gag reflex, Sam…” 

 

They sat at the table before Riley finally got up and said her goodnights.  She made her way down to her own room and unlocked the door, happy to see Lucifer was there reading something as she made her way in.  “Bringing work with you?”  She said playfully as she made her way around the room, getting ready for a good night’s rest before the big hunt.

 

“Just some things to look over.”  He set them off to the side as he shifted his feet up on the bed, getting into a relaxed spot as he waited for her to join him.  It always fascinated him, watching her get ready for bed or for the day.  Being an angel, he didn’t have to worry about little things like brushing his hair or teeth, picking out different outfits, although, after Riley stole his T-shirt, which is what she slipped on for bed, he had to send some demons to get him some options. 

 

Riley crawled over to him and curled under his arm, resting her head against his chest.  She enjoyed the feeling of his chest rising and falling, the coolness of his body.  “How come you never leave?”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“You always stay throughout the night, you never once leave…”  She looked up at him with a happy smile.  Never in a million years would she have imagined her life would bring her here, curled up next to Lucifer. 

 

Lucifer chuckled at her words.  “I would say because I love you, and although it is true, it would also be false, since I am more so fascinated by the way your nose twitches when you sleep.”

 

“It does not!”  Riley bounced back, giving him a playful hurt looked.

 

“It does, my love.”  He gave her a little kiss on the nose and tightened his arms around her before snapping the lamp off.  “Rest, Riley.  I’ll be here when you wake.” 

 

Lucifer had different ways to pass the night.  Sometimes he would simply sit there and think, contemplate different issues and think about the next day.  Sometimes he would dare to flip through the television, but nothing ever caught his attention.  He had done different things here and there to pass the time, looked over documents, read a book, messed around with his grace to change details about different motel rooms they were both in…but his favorite thing, and the thing he was doing tonight, was to dive into Riley’s dreams.

 

It always amazed him how detailed and unique her dreams were.  The first time he did it, it was of her in the ocean, swimming with all sorts of creatures.  Every now and then, she would have a nightmare, that would be when he stepped out of the shadows and defended her, making a nightmare turn to a more pleasant dream.  Riley became aware of him joining her in her dreams after that, but she never said anything about it, only giving Lucifer a gentle kiss on those mornings when she had noticed he was there.

 

Tonight was one he hadn’t seen before.  He looked around and saw himself outside of a house.  An older woman sat on the steps leading to the door, a big smile on her face.  She seemed almost familiar, in the eyes and the way she carried herself. 

 

“Gran’ma!”  A little girl squealed and ran past Lucifer.  Her hair flowed behind her as she ran up the steps and leapt into the older woman’s arms.  The woman turned the little girl and sat her on her knee and that was when Lucifer realized…the small child was Riley, and that was her grandmother…this was no dream, it was a memory.

 

He watched as Riley re-lived an old memory, playing with her grandmother, pretending to be a mighty warrior that saved the princess, who was simply a doll.  He listened as the younger version of Riley told her grandmother about what she wanted to be when she grew up.  A ballerina, or a rock star.  How she would say, “When I’m big, I’m going to have a house, just like yours gran’ma!  And it will have big windows and pretty flowers and I will have my own husband!  He will be pretty and nice and love me lots!” 

 

Lucifer stayed in the shadows, listening.  It seemed so different from how she was now.  Riley had what they called a ‘normal’ childhood.  No monsters, no demons, no hunting.  But she was pulled into this life.  It made Lucifer wonder what his own life would be like now if things had been different.  What would his own life be like if Riley hadn’t been there for him…would he be locked away back in the cage, or dead?

 

The dream began to shimmer and Lucifer drew back.  He opened his own eyes and looked down as Riley began to shift awake.  He watched as she stretched her arms and legs, giving a big yawn before looking up and smiling at him.  “Morning.”  She said softly, like she did every morning.  And all Lucifer could think… _Did she still want all that?  The big house with big windows and flowers.  Her normal life?_


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a couple days since Lucifer had seen Riley.  The Wendigo hunt had taken them up into the woods, making them camp out in order to find it.  Lucifer didn’t like the idea of it, Wendigos were tricky creatures, but after a few text messages, and Castiel’s promise to keep her and the Winchesters safe, Lucifer stepped aside and patiently waited for the hunt to be over.

 

In the meantime, he tried to fill his moments with the goings on of hell, checking out new locations for new additions to his realm.  But no matter what he did, or how much he threw himself into his work, his mind kept running with questions from Riley’s dream.  Did she secretly hope for a normal life?  A house and a garden and mundane things such as that? 

 

As his mind wandered, his feet took him to a familiar door.  He opened it and saw the small suite he had created for him and Riley.  He did his best to make it as comfortable as possible, functional.  But is that what Riley wanted? Functionality?  The thoughts swam through his head as the days drug on without his mate by his side. 

 

When he finally did get a message from Riley, saying they were back at the motel and safe, Lucifer already had something in mind…

 

000

 

“I agree with Dean, flamethrowers…we need some.”  Riley said before she bit into the burger.  They had all gotten some food on the way back into town and decided to hole up in the motel for the rest of the night.  It wasn’t as if they didn’t like camping or outdoors…but doing it for a hunt, with a Wendigo on the loose…it kinda takes the fun out of it.

 

“We don’t need flamethrowers.  What else would we use them for?”  Sam said with a laugh as he shook his head, diving into his salad.

 

“Burning that disgusting food you call a meal.”  Dean grumbled, making Riley start laughing. 

 

“This is healthy, it keeps me fit!” 

 

She rolled her eyes as she sat back and enjoyed the brotherly moment.  They were like cats and dogs sometimes, fighting over the littlest of things.  But if they didn’t, they wouldn’t be brothers. 

 

“Maybe if you ate a salad every now and then, you wouldn’t have struggled with that fence.”  Sam said lightheartedly. 

 

Dean glared at his brother.  “Did you just call me fat?” 

 

“I hate to interrupt…whatever this is…”  Lucifer spoke quickly, smiling when Riley turned around and greeted him.  “But I was hoping to steal my mate for the night?” 

 

“Not stealing if you ask…”  Riley said quickly as she went to wrap up her burger.  But then she stopped and looked to Dean.  “You want this, don’t you?” 

 

“I don’t know…someone might call me fat!”  Dean fired off towards his brother again. 

 

Riley got up as the boys started in on each other again.  She walked up to where Lucifer was leaning against the wall and set her hand over his chest.  To others, it would seem strange, but it was how they greeted each other now.  They would touch their bond marks, before sharing a sweet kiss.  “I don’t think they will miss me tonight…” 

 

Lucifer put his hand out and to her hip and pulled her close as the world around them shifted.  Riley swayed a moment when they landed and then smiled when she saw the familiar halls of hell.  A demon happened to walk by and gave Lucifer and Riley a swift nod, continuing on their way.  “Stealing me away to hell…what shall we do for the night?”  She joked.

 

Lucifer only chuckled as he took her hand in his and led her down the hallway.  “Do you know where we are?”  He asked he walked beside her. 

 

Riley shrugged.  “I only know a couple places.”

 

Lucifer chuckled as he turned the corner.  They walked past the collection room and she chuckled.  “The suite is right there.”  She pointed to a door a little ways ahead and Lucifer nodded.

 

“It’s not a suite anymore.”  He said as they reached the door.  He opened it and let her go through first.

 

Riley was in a bit of shock.  Before her stood a large open grassy field.  The grass was beautifully green, there were trees nearby, like a dense forest.  She couldn’t see it, but she could hear a stream or something hidden behind those trees. 

 

Lucifer stepped through the door and shut it behind him.  Riley turned to look at him with a confused look.  “Are we still in hell?”

 

“Yes.  Just like heaven has many parts, so does hell.  This…is ours.” 

 

“Ours?” 

 

“Well…it’s about to be.”  Lucifer snapped his fingers before turning Riley back around to look out over the field.  Where there once was an emptiness, there now stood an old Victorian style home.  It looked to be about three stories tall, large bay windows, a wrap-around porch.  Riley gasped as she saw it, the scent of wildflowers and roses and other beautiful natural things reached her nose. 

 

“Lucifer…what is this?” She looked up to him in awe.

 

He didn’t say a word, just took her hand and led her to the house, up the stairs, and through the front door.  He guided her through the house, showing her different rooms and gaging her response.  Really, all he could see was awe. 

 

And that was all she could really feel.  The house was perfect.  Big large windows that let her look out over the surrounding…nature?  Is it nature if it is in hell?   Hell nature?  Hellature?  She didn’t know.  But she loved it.  The large kitchen and a huge study filled with books and random items.  Some of them she recognized from the collections room. The one that stood out was the ‘stick’ that turned out to be a piece of the ark.  She smiled when she saw it. 

 

He led her down to the basement, where there were weapons and a training room, also a safe room.  “Just in case.”  He said softly before kissing her head and leading her back up more stairs, taking her to other rooms and decorative areas.  There were a few bedrooms, a number of bathrooms.  Honestly, it was more like a mansion than a house. 

 

“Lucifer…what is this?”

 

He stopped and looked at her.  “…you wanted a house, a big house with pretty flowers.”  He spoke softly as his eyes drifted to the floor.

 

Riley smiled as she remembered a dream from a while back.  It was no secret to her that Lucifer had been in her dreams.  She had seen him, but she never said anything.  She liked having him there.  “You made this…for me?”

 

Lucifer nodded, still trying to gage Riley’s reaction.  “I love you, Lucifer.”  Was all she said as she kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck as she smiled.  “I love this place…not because it is what I wanted, because it is ours…yours and mine.” 

 

Lucifer smiled widely as he reached down and picked her up in his arms, carrying her down the hall until they got to the last room.  He gave the door a little push and the door swung open to reveal a large master bedroom. The bed was enormous, bigger than Riley even knew could be made.  There was a sitting area by a big window with a café table, even a little balcony to walk out onto.  There was a huge walk in closet and dressers that had some things sitting on top of it.  But none of that got much attention as Lucifer laid her down on the bed. 

 

“I hope this will give you a bit of normalcy.”  He said softly as he gave her a gentle kiss. 

 

“I don’t need normal…I don’t want it.”  Riley said as she chuckled.  “I just want you.” 

 

Lucifer had never smiled so big before.  It made his eyes shine as he hovered over Riley.  “I’m glad to hear that…now…I believe there is a human tradition that takes place for new homes…christening?” 

 

Riley dissolved into a fit of laughter as she pulled Lucifer down to her, enjoying their first night in their new home. 


	27. Chapter 27

Riley smiled as she drove her car down the road, thinking about how her life was going.  Her and Lucifer were happy, doing well, and so in love…a phrase she never thought she would say about the devil himself.  With their new house, in hell, she had been spending more time there.  It had been challenging to balance at first between the boys and hell, but it became easier with the help of Crowley and a few other demons, and Cas sometimes. 

 

It was a bit strange to believe that she had some demon friends…that just sounded so wrong to say when she was a hunter, but it was true.  Daemon and Cristani were their names.  Lucifer had tasked them with guarding the door to their home, and the collections room, so she saw a great deal of them.  After striking up some conversations, and some offhanded threats if they kept calling her Queen, they finally had a bit of dialogue going.  Scared the hell out of the boys though when Daemon dropped her off at the motel one night…funny, but that was fun to explain. 

 

Things had become a lot easier now.  Lucifer could be found at times just relaxing with her in the bunker.  All the tension and anger that had built up from way back when was gone, even Sam had finally relaxed completely, pleased to make jokes, with ‘speak of the devil’ being his favorite…  Dean had always been pretty chill about the whole thing, which was surprising to her, but she would take any little victories she could muster. 

 

She pulled her car into the parking lot of the store and parked, getting things together for the supply run.  She hadn’t done one in a while, or any of the chores lately, so while Lucifer was dealing with some things in hell, she decided to help the boys put the bunker back together, starting with actually getting some food.  The pantries were barren now, so it was time to fill them back up.

 

It was a lengthy trip.  One, because she had to buy enough food to feed them both…they were like hoover vacuums sometimes…with the snacks and liking larger meals…but then add the fact that they were like polar opposites when it came to what they ate…it made for an interesting shopping trip.  In one hand she would have a couple bags of lettuce, for a nice healthy lunch, in the other…pie…so much pie.

 

Riley managed to get checked out and was loading up the car when she heard someone step up behind her.  She tried to not let her hunter instincts take hold, figuring it was someone just passing by, but then she heard them speak.

 

“You are the mated abomination of Lucifer, are you not?” 

 

Riley’s head slowly raised and she took a deep breath.  Based on that sentence, this was clearly going to be a foe…it can’t be a demon, which left two options, hunter or angel…see silently prayed that it was a hunter…

 

She quickly turned her head and saw a man standing about ten feet away.  “What?” 

 

“You are the mated abomination of Lucifer.”  He repeated stoically, as an angel blade dropped into his hand.

 

“Shit.”  She said before she shoved the cart at him and turned and ran as fast as she could.  She bolted from the lot and screamed out a prayer, not even bothering to look behind her as she ran, fearing the angel would catch her.  She was now internally cursing herself for not taking a weapon into the store with her.

 

“I pray to Lucifer!”  She said as she went around a corner.  “I’m in dang-.”  Her words got cut off as she hit a solid force, sending her flying backwards and skidding across the cement. Her head slammed against the concrete and the world went black for a moment.  She was able to barely open her eyes to see the angel hover over her with a victorious smirk. 

 

Her vision shifted and turned as she tried to focus, but she couldn’t.  “Abomination.”  The angel gritted out before he grabbed a hold of her shirt and hefted her up before the world spun. 

 

000

 

Lucifer hated meetings like this, it was as if the demons were deliberately being idiots.  They couldn’t really be this stupid…  A demon stepped up and made his proposal and Lucifer retracted his original thought…okay, they could be this stupid.  He sighed with frustration as he looked over to Crowley, who gave him a smirk before turning back to the front.

 

Crowley convinced him this was a good idea, hear out the ideas of his subjects.  This was the second attempt for a meeting of this nature, and twenty minutes into it…Lucifer was determined there was not going to be a third…and he kinda wanted to snap Crowley into oblivion, thinking this was some cruel joke to be played on the devil.  Maybe he actually convinced the demons to make stupid suggestions? 

 

Riley’s voice came through his head and he smiled as he held up a hand, silencing the demon.  _I pray to Lucifer!_   He took a moment to place the tone, it was as if she were screaming…but it wasn’t in anger or pain…  _I’m in dang-_

 

Lucifer’s eyes went wide as he shot out of the chair and took a couple steps as his wings unfurled, and with a large beat, he flew to where the prayer would take him.  He landed in what looked to be a back alley, but he didn’t see Riley anywhere.  He flew a quick circle around but saw nothing.  “Riley?”  He called out as he fished the phone from his pocket, holding down one of the numbers as it went off.

 

He heard a familiar tune…that stupid song Riley insisted be made his personal ringtone.  The words as he followed it further down the alley.  “And through it all, he offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I’m right or-.”

 

Lucifer froze when he knelt down and picked up Riley’s phone, noticing a small smear of blood a couple feet away.  He touched the red stained cement and brought it up to his tongue…the taste swarmed him, robbed him of his senses for a moment.  It was Riley’s blood.  His anger and fury got the better of him as he stood up…someone had taken Riley. 


	28. Chapter 28

Lucifer watched the screen as a video played, showing what had happened to Riley.  He immediately flew to the bunker after Riley was taken and the boys did some things and eventually found the video.  He watched as he saw Riley stiffen up, she turned towards the stranger and then bolted.  He watched as the stranger stood for a moment and then was gone.

 

“Angel.”  Lucifer growled out as the bunker lights flickered.

 

“We will find her.”  Sam said confidently as he switched views of the camera to follow Riley.  They all watched, Sam, Dean, Lucifer, and Castiel, as Riley turned the corner just as the angel appeared and knocked her into the air, sending her flying before her head connected to the ground.  Everyone flinched as they could visibly see her neck twitch at the impact, see her shift as she tried to move, before the angel grabbed her and flew away.  It was only a few seconds later that Lucifer appeared.

 

Lucifer slammed his hand down against the table, taking a chunk off with his fist.

 

“Hey!” 

 

“I wasn’t fast enough!”  He screamed. 

 

“I will go to heaven and see what is going on.”  Castiel said wearily before taking off for heaven, leaving the Winchesters to deal with the fuming and terrified Lucifer.

 

000

 

Riley’s vision was going in and out as she felt her body be moved and manipulated.  Her head was throbbing, she could feel the blood trickling down the back of her neck, not a good sign.  She felt her hands get pulled backwards and bound behind her as she was shoved into a chair, her legs bound.  She passed out a couple times, but when she did finally come to, she wished she hadn’t. 

 

All around the room were different tools…tools of torture.  She tried to not let her fear show as she started a silent prayer out to Lucifer.

 

“Pray all you want, he cannot hear you.”  Riley looked over to see the angel from before grabbing a sharp blade.  “I have warded this place, your prayers will not work here.”

 

“If it’s warded…then you can’t use your grace.”  She spit out quickly, glaring at the angel.  If this dick bag didn’t have his grace, then maybe she stood a chance.  As if the universe heard her thoughts, a few other angels stepped out and glared at her.  “What…six against one, hardly fair.” 

 

“Don’t speak to me about fairness!”  He screamed at her as he stormed up to her, knife in hand.  He grabbed her chin and forced her head back to look up at him.  “Do you think it fair that the fallen angel Lucifer, after he betrayed our father, is allowed to walk free?  Do you think it fair he receives such a high honor of a mate?  Even if it is you, a lowly human.” 

 

The angle pushed her head back down quickly, making Riley suddenly nauseous as the quick movement.  She took a few deep breaths before she spoke again.  “So that’s it…you’re pissy because Lucifer has someone to love and you don’t?  Kinda petty don’t you think?”

 

The angel scoffed as he circled her.  “Love…Lucifer doesn’t know how to love.”  The angel bit back at her as he dragged the cool steel across her arm, not quite cutting her but giving her just enough discomfort to make her breath hitch.  When he pulled away, Riley steeled her resolve.

 

“He does know how to love.”  She said as she raised her head proudly, fighting against the pain of her throbbing skull.  “And he loves me…and when he finds me, he is going to take you apart piece by piece.”  She gritted out. 

 

The angel looked at her and smiled sweetly.  “He won’t get the chance.”  He moved swiftly and drew the blade across her arm, giving her a quick cut.  Riley cried out at the pain and watched as the blood dripped from her arm.  “Hmmm…where is that pesky bond mark?” 

 

She glared at him as he gave her a few more quick cuts, trying to find where Lucifer bonded to her.  “Did you know…the bond marks are very sensitive?  If damage happens to one mate there, it happens to another?”  The angel continued to cut and slice until he saw Riley uncontrollably flinch her right arm away from the blade.  “Ooh…there it is…”

 

He reached out and ripped the sleeve from her shirt to reveal the nice, freshly renewed mark on her arm.  “You see…he won’t be here to save you, because I will kill you.  I will kill you, and that will kill him…but why not send him a message first?  Let’s see how hard he is willing to fight for you… let’s see if the devil can feel regret and pain…HOLD HER!” 

 

000

 

Lucifer was twitching.  He felt…wrong.  Something was wrong.  Riley should have prayed to him now.  Maybe they had her in a warded room…but if that was the case, then he wouldn’t be able to get to her.  Sam and Dean were both furiously searching, Lucifer had sent every demon he had out to look for her, and Castiel was still in heaven.  There was nothing they could but wait…and Lucifer couldn’t wait.  He had to know Riley was safe, he had to know that she was going to be okay.  He wanted her here, now, next to him, in his arms…

 

He got up and then quickly cried out in pain as he gripped his arm.  Sam and Dean heard him and quickly ran to his side as he collapsed on the floor.  The pain was intense, as if a hot iron was going through his shoulder and arm.  When the pain started to subside, he pulled his arm away and was shocked to see blood on his hand.  He quickly raised up his sleeve and saw a message on his arm.  _You will pay for your sins_.

 

“What does that mean?!”  Sam said quickly.

 

Lucifer’s heart stopped.  This spot…it was Riley’s mark…  “They are going to break our bond.” 

 

“Wait…that can happen?”  Dean asked quickly as he stared at the devil.

 

“It can…they are going to...”  Lucifer couldn’t say the words, hoping that if he didn’t say it, maybe it wouldn’t become a reality.  But the reality was carved into his skin.  “They are going to try to break the grace from her body, expel it.”

 

“How is that possible?  You said you were mated for life!” 

 

Lucifer closed his eyes as he gripped the message tight.  “My grace that is bound to Riley, it protects her, like a shield that will hold out as long as it can until I get there…they will expend it, and when it is all used up…they will kill her.” 

 

“When you say expend…you mean-.”

 

“Torture.” 


	29. Chapter 29

Pain.  So much pain.  Riley cried out and passed out and prayed, prayed like she had never prayed before…but there was no end in sight.  When she felt her body getting ready to give up, to give into death, something surged inside of her and kept her going, a cool relief, that even if it only lasted a moment, made her heart clench as she thought of Lucifer.

 

“Don’t get too happy…that grace will be used up soon…”  The angel smiled as he watched the grace surge inside her soul.

 

000

 

“Izariel.”  Castiel said quickly.  “He took a small garrison and went rogue.  Heaven was under orders from father to leave you be, but he could not follow it.  He is the one who took Riley.” 

 

Lucifer could only listen as he struggled to keep calm.  His own body had cuts and bruises and ‘messages’.  His right arm and right shoulder were raw, to the point that Sam actually had to bandage him up.  He didn’t use his own grace to heal himself.  He wanted that pain, to share the burden with Riley.  Besides, whenever he felt that pain, his fury intensified…he would use that fury to get her back.  And the grace he was saving from not healing himself, he would be able to use to heal her. 

 

He couldn’t handle this.  He had to save her…he had to.  Crowley popped in and quickly motioned for the boys.  “We found where they are keeping her, but we have a slight problem…”

 

Crowley took them to the location, an old abandoned warehouse, and Lucifer could see the problem.  “It’s warded…against angels and demons.”  He said with a furious tone.  He looked to the Winchesters as his body began to glow.  “Get in, break the seals, get out.” 

 

“We aren’t leaving without…”  Dean let his voice drift off, Lucifer was gone. 

 

“He’s on the other side of the building.  I suggest you follow his instructions.  Taking ones mate and attempting to forcibly break the bond…I believe he has…taken it personally.  You will not survive in close proximity when he loses control.”  Castiel offered as he sent the boys out on their mission, none of them missing the ‘when’ not ‘if’. 

 

Sam and Dean knew their task.  Get in.  Break the Seals.  Get out.  And that is just what they did…baring some resistance.  There were a few angels there, but they managed well.  Sam sliced through the last seal and turned to yell at Dean to run, but he didn’t have the chance.  They were already outside by the Impala. 

 

“What the hell just-.” 

 

An explosion erupted from the warehouse.  A light filled the air, pure white light, a frosty chill filled the air and the force of the explosion blew the boys off their feet and threw them back into the car, denting Baby’s sides from the force of the impact.  Castiel acted fast and stepped in front of them, covering them with his grace as the sheer force of the blast threatened to destroy anything living within a nearby radius. 

 

The light flickered out and the boys looked up to the warehouse, but it was…gone.

 

000

 

Lucifer felt the wardings go down and snapped the boys away as he blew the doors off the entrance.  He could feel Riley…she was barely there.  Her heart rate was slow and she had lost a lot of blood, and his grace that rested inside of her was almost spent.  He didn’t have much time.  He entered the room and saw Riley tied up, Izariel standing next to her.

 

“Oh…you move quick.”  He said with a sick smile.  “But you are too late.” He moved to plunge the knife into Riley’s stomach, but Lucifer pushed his grace out, forcing the angel backwards, narrowly missing his love’s neck. 

 

Rage built up inside of him as he flew forward and began to fight with the rouge.  More angels made their way in, making it hard for Lucifer to keep track of them, but he was managing.  He would manage any task, if it would keep Riley safe.  Two angels were dead, three if you counted the one Dean took out.  It left three more in the warehouse.  Lucifer targeted the lesser ones first…wanting to impart a special brand of hellish end on Izariel for even looking in Riley’s direction, let alone doing this to her.

 

 _Lucifer…_   Riley’s voice echoed in his mind and he looked over to her.  He saw her body slump forward as a whispered voice came through as a prayer.  _I’m sorry…_

 

Lucifer cried out for her as he felt the last bit of his grace insider her try to well up to stop the inevitable.   He didn’t have time…he needed to end this, now.  Lucifer quickly ran to Riley and wrapped his arms around her as he focused his grace, and for the first time since Amara, he burst forth from his vessel.  His wings and grace filled the space.  The lesser angels were merely dissolved into dust.  Izariel tried to flee, but had no time.  A pulse of Lucifer’s grace went out and everything was destroyed.  Every brick, every piece of metal in the foundation…and Izariel…all were destroyed.  He focused himself back in as the bubble of grace he had swirling around Riley dissipated, leaving her untouched by the ferocity of his rage induced explosion. 

 

“Riley…”  He said as he broke her free of her bonds.  Her body fell forward and he wrapped her up in his arms and carried her away.  His eyes searched her face as he felt that last bit of grace begin to waiver and crack within her soul.  “Riley…”  He begged again as he walked away from the rubble and fell to his knees.  Tears stung his eyes as he put a hand on her face.  “Don’t you dare leave me…I love you.”  He pulled her close and held her, as he poured in every ounce of grace he had left within his body.

 

When Sam and Dean and Castiel found them, they found Riley and Lucifer laid out on the ground.  Lucifer’s arms were wrapped around Riley.  “C-Cas?”  Sam asked as his breath hitched, praying it wasn’t as it looked…

 

“We should take them back to the bunker.”  Cas said emotionless, as he knelt down next to them both, pressing a couple fingers to Riley and Lucifer’s head before flying them away. 


	30. Chapter 30

“Are they going to be okay?”  Sam asked softly as he looked in Riley’s room to see Riley and Lucifer unconscious on the bed.

 

“They will recover.  Lucifer gave so much of his grace to Riley to heal her, to renew his grace within her soul.  They both just need rest.”  Castiel answered.  “I will watch over them, just to be safe.  You and Dean should rest.” 

 

Although their presence wasn’t needed, all three of them watched over the two lovers as they rested, not leaving their sides until they had both awoken from their exhausted slumber.

 

000

 

_Two Weeks Later_

 

Riley shifted awake and let her eyes flutter open and smiled at the image that greeted her.  Lucifer was still asleep, yes, asleep.  Even after they first woke up, his grace wasn’t fully healed.  She argued until she was blue in the face, but even still, whenever he got some recharged, he would expend it on her again, healing any marks and damage made to her by Izariel, so most nights, and even during the day, he slept or napped.

 

He was so different when he slept.  His face relaxed into a, mostly, happy look.  There were times where the most recent events plagued him in his sleep.  It was in those moments that Riley would whisper to him and give him gentle kisses on his forehead to calm him down.  Lucifer shifted in his sleep and pulled Riley closer, making her giggle.  She wasn’t sure if he would always be like this, or if it was just because of what had happened, but Lucifer was quite the cuddler when he was a sleep. Riley took a deep breath and laid her head back down on his chest and relaxed in his arms. 

 

That was how their days had been of late.  Crowley took over temporary control over hell as they did their best to recover.  Lucifer was never far from Riley’s side.  Whether they were in bed, or reading, or in the collections room, he was always near.  She had made a few trips to the bunker, but once again, Lucifer never left her side.  And when she was there, she then had Castiel and Sam and Dean hovering.  She loved them all dearly, but she really just wanted life to get back to normal.  But everyone insisted the same thing, until they knew the threat from heaven was gone, she needed to be careful.

 

So she snuggled into Lucifer as she felt him shift awake, taking a deep breath and letting out a relaxed sigh.  “How are you this morning, my mate?”  She asked him happily.  He stirred when she said things like that.  He really did like being called mate and angel by her.  Dean once tried it out as a joke, calling him angel…it didn’t go well. 

 

“I don’t think I will ever get used to sleeping.”  He said groggily. 

 

Riley chuckled as she shifted up and gave him a soft kiss.  “With luck, you won’t have to sleep much longer.”  She said happily, running her fingers through his hair.  He smiled and responded with a kiss of his own before shifting up and stretching.

 

Their day went on much like it had been that last few days.  Riley would always have a few texts from Sam and Dean, sometimes from Cas, checking in on how she and Lucifer were doing. Then they would work on something, mainly the collections room.  They walked down together and Riley gave a quick smile to Daemon and Cristani, as she passed them.  “I think we can finish this today.”  Riley said excitedly. 

 

She loved coming down here, Lucifer knew that.  She loved hearing the history and lore behind each artifact.  Learning how it worked and what it was used for.  Lucifer was happy to spend the time explaining it to her.  It was in those moments when she was fawning over something new that he had the time to send his questions to Sam or Dean.  He never thought he would actually contact the Winchesters willingly, but this was something he knew nothing about, so he needed their guidance. 

 

Riley quickly moved around the room to take stock in what they had done already before diving into the last chaotic corner.  “Seriously, this room could have went on hoarders…maybe you should get Crowley a therapist.”  Riley joked. 

 

“I’m sure he needs one with his history with Rowena and human blood.”  Lucifer shot back quickly with a chuckle.  He snapped lightly and the small box fit into his palm.  Since he had woken from the incident with Izariel, he wanted to do something for Riley.  Something to show her he would always be there.  They had spoken words of love and devotion, but he wanted something different, something…human…

 

“Ooh!  What’s this one?”  Riley said excitedly as she held up a large silver sword. 

 

Lucifer growled as he glared at the item.  Riley looked up and gave him a questioning glance.  “Now how did Crowley get my sword?  It should have been in heaven.” 

 

Riley’s eyes went wide as she looked down at the beautiful blade.  “This is your archangel sword?” 

 

Lucifer hummed a response as he lifted the blade from his hands.  He hadn’t held it in…millennia.  It seemed oddly familiar, as if his hands remembered the feel of it.  “Perhaps we should put this in the house…I don’t want any demons getting ahold of it.”  He set the blade aside and turned back to say something to Riley, but she was already inspecting a new object.

 

He chuckled as he leaned against one of the bookshelves.  He pulled the box from his pocket and took out the object inside.  “Now what is this?”  He said overly dramatic, getting her attention.  She quickly walked over to him to see what he was looking at but he wrapped his hand around it before she could see. 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“A ring.”  He said softly as he looked down at her. 

 

She rolled her eyes as she looked up to him with a playful stare.  “And what can a little ring do compared to everything else in this room?”  She joked.

 

Lucifer’s eyes grew serious as he worded his answer carefully.  “It can join two souls as one.  It is ancient magic.  Must be done with a very specific ritual, certain wording, but it can be very powerful, if used by the right people.”  He said softly.

 

Riley gave him a curious look as he continued on.  “But you see, to get it to work, one has to be very certain to ask a very specific question, in a very specific way.”  Lucifer shifted back as he knelt down on one knee.

 

“Lucifer?”  She said softly as her eyes went wide.

 

“You have done everything ‘the angel way’ as the Winchesters call it.  The mating, the bonding, sharing stolen touches and coming to this place.  …perhaps it is time I did something ‘the human way’.”  He opened his hand to reveal a small sliver band.  On the top rested a shining ruby surrounded by a small ring of diamonds.  Riley gasped as he smiled up at her.  “I believe the phrase is…will you marry me?” 

 

Riley gulped and smiled widely.  She felt happy tears sting her eyes as she looked into those perfect blue eyes, in that perfectly happy face.  She bit her lip as she nodded slowly.  “Of course I will.”

 

Lucifer rose up and slid the ring carefully on Riley’s finger before she quickly threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, with all the love and joy she should muster.  They may already be mated, but this was different.  Lucifer asked her this time, there was no threat of death or someone dying, no rush into it.  He willingly asked, even if it was a bit redundant, and that meant more to her than he would ever know.


	31. Chapter 31

It was about six months later as Riley smiled and looked around.  She couldn’t believe in a few days she would be getting married to Lucifer here.  The small clearing next to the bunker was perfect.  The trees were beautiful shades of reds and oranges and yellows, wildflowers were blooming everywhere.  It was the perfect place, away from humanities buildings and chaos, just a private location for their vows. 

 

Riley heard the ruffle of wings and smiled as she felt Lucifer’s arms wrap around her.  “Enjoying the scenery?” 

 

“Yep.”  She pushed back against him and sighed happily.  “Did the boys explain the ceremony to you well enough?”  She chuckled.  It had been a bit of an uphill battle since the proposal.  Lucifer knew nothing, hear it…nothing, about weddings.  He knew words were exchanged and the rings (which Sam and Dean told him about ahead of time), but after that, nothing.  It made things a bit interesting.

 

“Yes, but I do want to ask you a few things…”  He said with a twinge of mischievousness in his voice.  She turned and gave him a smirk and nodded.  “The honeymoon…Dean said I needed to take some care in preparing?” 

 

Riley barked out laughter.  “Oh…sweetie, I have that taken care of.”  She patted his arm as she got up and walked back toward the bunker entrance.  Lucifer followed along as he smiled. 

 

“The best man?”

 

“Ask Crowley.  I’m sure he would-.”

 

“Crowley is not my best anything.”  Lucifer growled, making Riley hold up her hands in defense. 

 

“Okay…then how about Castiel?  Sam and Dean are called for on my side, so…he is really all we have left, unless you want a demon…which at that point, just go with Crowley or we will never hear the end of it.”

 

Lucifer thought for a moment before firing off another question, making Riley feel a bit exhausted.  “And the gifts?  Did I not give you a ring?”

 

“Who told you about the gifts?”  Riley said quickly, stopping to look at him.  She had done her best to make this a simple affair, but Lucifer kept picking up on little details, like the cake…who knew he would get so worked up over cake flavors…

 

“Sam.  He said it couldn’t be the rings…”

 

“It can’t be the rings…”  She said softly as he let out a huff. 

 

“Then what do I get?” 

 

“Whatever you want.”  Riley pulled him close with an exhausted sigh and gave him a soft kiss.  “I don’t care about gifts or honeymoons or flowers or cake.”

 

“You don’t care about the honeymoon?  Apparently I’m not doing something right.”  Lucifer pouted.

 

Riley chuckled as she continued.  “I’m just happy to have you, that you are doing this for me…that is the best gift of all.” 

 

000

 

That was the end of the conversation, but the thought was still on Riley’s mind.  What the hell do you get an archangel who rules over hell?  He had a legion at his beck and call, he had more mystic items than anyone…what was it that Lucifer really wanted?  It took her all day before she even had a slight idea…but even that was a long shot. 

 

She made her way down the hallway to Chuck’s room.  He had made an appearance to be here for the big day…actually, he was the officiant.  Riley took a bit of pride and worry in that…God is her officiant for her marriage to the devil…life honestly could get no weirder for her now. 

 

She knocked on the door and smiled when Chuck opened it.  “Hey, Chuck.  Can I talk to you about something?” 

 

Their conversation was long.  Riley knew what she wanted to get Lucifer, but she lacked the ability, she was only human after all.  “Do you think you could do it?  I hate to ask it of you…but I don’t know who else to go to…” 

 

“To be honest, I don’t know if I can.”  He said, unsure of himself.  “I would need a few things to just get the basics down…and I’m not entirely sure where they are.”  He said sadly.  “I’m sorry, Riley.” 

 

She nodded and gave him a sad smile.  “It’s alright.  If god doesn’t even know where they are then how…”  Riley paused.  “Wait…can you get me a list of what you would need.”

 

“Uh…sure.”  Chuck made a quick list and Riley was out the door. 

 

Riley was quick to get outside of the bunker, making sure that Lucifer was distracted, mainly with Castiel as they discussed the intricacies of human mating.  She punched in a few numbers and brought the phone to her ear, waiting for that familiar voice to come through.

 

“Hey! It’s me…I’m cashing in that favor you owe me…” 


	32. Chapter 32

“You look beautiful, Riley.”  Chuck said as he poked his head into her room.  She turned and gave him a smile as she tried to flatted out the front of her dress some more.  It was a simple thing, a white lace dress that ended just above her knees.  She didn’t want the big gown or anything, and when she saw this in the store, she knew it was perfect. 

 

“Thank you, Chuck.”  She said softly as he handed her the bouquet of wildflowers from her garden in hell. 

 

“I was able to do it.”  He said softly.  “Whenever you are ready to give it to him.”  Riley’s face brightened as she wrapped Chuck up in a tight hug.

 

“Thank you.  I’ll go right now…” 

 

It took a bit of time to figure out where the boys stashed Lucifer.  They had gone a bit wedding crazy, making everyone follow the rules.  Like not seeing the bride before the wedding, and not staying with each other the night before.  But she didn’t care, this rule she was going to break.  She heard them all chatting from Sam’s room and she quickly knocked on the door.

 

“Riley, you can’t be here!”  Sam said quickly as he pulled Lucifer around so he couldn’t see you. 

 

“Sam…we are already mated, clam down.”  She stepped in and Dean gave her a big smile.

 

“Look at you!”  Riley rolled her eyes and chuckled.

 

“I need a minute with Lucifer…alone.”  She looked between the boys and Castiel, giving them a pleading look, to which they quickly agreed and moved out of the room.  She left the door cracked a little as she walked up and around Lucifer.

 

“Hey.”  Riley said as she looked up at him.  He looked incredible.  He was dressed in a nice suit, a white tie and white shirt with the dark jacket and pants.  It looked like Dean even styled his hair a bit…he looked like a vision.

 

While Riley admired Lucifer, he did the same to her.  He had to take a controlled breath as he stepped up and ran a finger down her cheek.  Her hair was pulled back and had little sprigs of flowers in it, the dress clung to her shape before belling out at her waist…she looked like a goddess.  “You look stunning, Riley.” 

 

She smiled up at him and bit her lip as her face flushed.  “So do you…”  She chuckled.  “I wanted to give you your gift early, if that’s okay?” 

 

Lucifer nodded, noting how Riley suddenly shifted on her feet as if she was nervous, but he couldn’t understand why.

 

“Lucifer…I know there is something you have always wanted…at least, you have wanted for a while now.  You mentioned it so long ago…and I know it weighs on you.  So I wanted to give it to you, or in this case, take something back.  I just hope he doesn’t mind being roped into this madness.”  Riley stepped back with a nervous smile as a voice sounded from the doorway behind Lucifer.

 

“I would be honored to be here for my brother’s big day!” 

 

Lucifer’s eyes went wide as he looked at Riley, searching for the answer to a question he was scared to voice.  She nodded and gave him a smile as he slowly turned.  And there he was, standing in the doorway…  Looking just like he had, but in a suit now instead of the clothes he wore to the pagan meeting…Gabriel. 

 

“How?” 

 

“Chuck…Crowley helped, he owed me a favor…”  Riley answered.  Lucifer hadn’t moved an inch since his eyes met Gabriel’s.  Riley put a hand out on Lucifer’s chest, letting the bond between them flow. Lucifer took a deep breath before stepping forward to Gabriel.

 

“Brother…I-.”

 

Gabriel was quick to move up and smirk at his brother before giving him a hug.  “Water under the bridge..or a bridge over troubled waters…one is a saying and one is a song, always get them mixed up.” 

 

Riley chuckled as the two archangels spoke in hushed tones to each other.  She stepped back and took a seat on Sam’s bed, not wanting to disturb the happy moment.  And it was happy.  She saw how the two talked to one another, the apologies, the forgiveness offered…

 

“And this little lady…”  Gabriel pointed over to Riley and she looked confused. “She is awesome!”  Gabriel quickly walked over and wrapped her up in a hug, squeezing her tight.  “Thank you…for doing this.”  Gabriel smiled at her and gave her a wink before stepping back.

 

“Now…I’m going to give you two some privacy.  I would say you have… twenty minutes before the big show…could get something in if you’re quick.”  He gave an exaggerated wink that made Riley blush.

 

As Gabriel stepped out the door, Riley leaned up and whispered something into Lucifer’s ear.  He smiled at her before he called out.  “Gabriel…Be my best man?” 

 

Gabriel turned and looked at the couple, noting how Lucifer was holding her close, how gentle he was with her.  He finally realized humanity wasn’t all bad, about time… “I would be honored.” 

 

000

 

“Do you Lucifer, take Riley to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  Chuck asked as he smiled at his son. 

 

“I do.”  Lucifer spoke softly as he gave Riley’s hand a soft squeeze.  Riley smiled up at him as Chuck continued on.

 

“And do you Riley, take Lucifer to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

“I do.” 

 

Chuck went on with the words, but all that registered in Lucifer’s mind was the final lines.  “I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride.”  Lucifer quickly leaned down and kissed Riley gently.  Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him into her as they shared a kiss and everyone cheered.

 

Riley pulled away from Lucifer slightly and whispered to him ‘I love you’ in enochian.  Lucifer’s eyes went wide as she chuckled.  “Castiel taugh me.  That is literally the only phrase I-”

 

Her words were cut off by a loud snap followed by a bunch of rice falling down around them. 

 

“Gabriel!”  Riley head Castiel scold.  “Rice is not good for the wildlife.” 

 

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a wad, I’ll clean it up.” 

 

Lucifer let out a long sigh before looking down at his mate.  “Perhaps it would have been best to wait until after the ceremony to give me my gift?”  He joked. 

 

000

 

The ‘reception’ was a simple affair.  The weather was perfect so the boys made a small bonfire and played music and such.  All the little traditions, Lucifer was happy to uphold, such as the first dance and the first bite of cake, it was everything Riley could have hoped for. 

 

The night was peaceful and serene as Riley leaned into Lucifer’s chest from where they sat by the fire.  The boys had long since gone to bed, leaving Castiel, Gabriel, and Chuck wandering around and talking.  Riley and Lucifer sat alone as Lucifer reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box.

 

“This is your gift.”  He said softly, giving her a kiss. 

 

Riley smiled and opened the box carefully, surprised to see a silver chain attached to a beautiful silver/blue feather.  It was as if it was moving, she reached out and touched and gasped at the cool softness.  “Is this?”

 

“One of my feathers.”  Lucifer reached out and picked up the necklace, putting it around Riley’s neck as he gave her neck a soft kiss.  She leaned into his touch and gave a happy sigh. 

 

“I love you, Lucifer.”  She said as she turned in his arms, staring up into the eyes of the angel she loved, the angel she mated, the angel she married.

 

Lucifer pulled her close as he flew them back to their house in hell.  He lifted her into his arms before carrying her through the front door and up the stairs to their room.  Riley laid soft kisses on his neck and nibbled at his ear as he moved.  He eventually laid her down on the bed and hovered over her, a look of love and lust mixed together as he smiled.  “I will always love you, Riley.  My wife.  My love.  My mate.” 


	33. Chapter 33

Riley walked down the halls of hell with a smile on her face.  She fiddled with the little feather that was laid across her chest, connected to the silver chain.  She loved this gift, it was perfect.  Every time she touched it, she felt like Lucifer was there with her.  It gave off a cooling feeling, a loving feeling, so whenever she was just relaxing, her fingers would drift over it. 

 

“Your majesty.”  A demon said as he stood up tall. 

 

Riley rolled her eyes at the phrase.  “Seriously, how many more times do I have to tell you all to stop calling me that?”

 

“My apologizes, my queen.” 

 

She let out a groan of irritation and decided to drop it.  She just pushed past the demon and into the room, seeing Lucifer sitting there, looking utterly bored as a demon talked with him.  She smiled and gave him a little wave as she stepped to the side.  Of course, Lucifer would drop whatever he was doing to see her, his beautiful mate and wife, but there were times where he needed to stay focus. 

 

Riley turned to the closest demon and gave a soft smile.  “What’s up?”

 

The demon just gave her a look before turning forward and ignoring her.  _Well, that’s rude_ , she thought as she twirled the feather in her hands. 

 

Lucifer glanced over just in time to see the exchange and chuckled, seeing the look of utter boredom on Riley’s face.  “That’s enough.”  He spoke gently.  “We will continue this tomorrow.  I have more important things to focus on.”  He waved away the demons, leaving just him and Riley in the throne room. 

 

“What do I owe this visit, my love?  You never come down here during the day, unless you require something.”  Lucifer chuckled as she slowly walked up the steps and took a seat in his lap. 

 

“I do require something.”  She said shyly, running her fingers through his hair.  “I need you.”  She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead as Lucifer smiled up at her.

 

Sure it was corny, but he loved these moments, where he was alone with his mate, being able to shower her with affection and love, able to touch her and hold her every way possible.  Lucifer lifted her up in his arms.

 

“Actually…”  Riley said with a sexy smirk.  “I was thinking we could stay here.”  She gave him a wink and Lucifer felt his body react.

 

“I like where your mind is at.” 

 

000

 

_1 month later_

“Riley, maybe you should stay behind.”  Sam offered up as he and Dean stood back as she hurled into the bushes. 

 

“Yea…no offense, but you aren’t exactly in hunting shape.”

 

She didn’t respond, instead she just lifted a special finger to them and wiped her mouth.  “I’m fine.  Must have ate something…Let’s go.”  She took a couple steps before she froze again, gave the brothers a pleading look, then curled over a new bush. 

 

“You’re staying here.” Dean said before turning to Sam.  “Watch her.  I’ll be back.”  Dean gripped his gun in his hands before stepping into the abandoned house, looking for any signs of ghost activity for their latest hunt.  They couldn’t figure out if the house was haunted or if the ghost was jumping locations, thus the late night/early morning recon mission.

 

“You going to be okay?”  Sam asked Riley as he rubbed her back as she took deep breaths.

 

“Yea…cause I’ll be dead.”  She spat out quickly before trying to right herself.  Sam was quick to step up and pull the big brother card, feeling her forehead and face, looking her over for any injuries.  “I’m not sick, Sam.  I feel fine, other than losing my cookies.”

 

Sam nodded before giving her a soft smile, making a joke.  “Maybe you’re pregnant.”  He chuckled at his own joke, missing the look on Riley’s face. 

 

She paled as she did the mental math…her last…last time she and Lucifer…well, that happened almost every night…maybe…oh, god.

 

“Riley?”  Sam put a hand on her shoulder, seeing her face pale.  “Are you going to puke again?” 

 

000

 

Riley sat in her bedroom as she closed her eyes and prayed, she prayed hard.  She needed an angel, any angel…that wasn’t Lucifer.  Luckily, she had one that was quickly becoming her best friend.

 

“Heya, sugar snap, what’s…woah.”  Gabriel’s eyes went wide as he saw her serious and almost crying look on her face.  “Riley, what’s wrong?” 

 

Riley gulped before she held up a little piece of plastic, showing Gabriel the little positive sign.  “I’m…I think I’m pregnant.  I…uh…I want to make sure, before I tell Lucifer.”  She felt blood rush to her face, feeling like a small child in front of this celestial being.  “Can you…is there a way you can tell?”

 

Gabriel’s face let out a quick smirk.  On the outside, Riley looked like a wreck, like she was terrified to hear the answer, but he could feel that buzzing energy swirling around her…she was excited.  Gabriel kneeled down and put his hands on her stomach, letting his grace flow through her body and wrap around her as he felt around.

 

“Holy shit!”  Gabriel yelped as he looked up to his friend.  “Oh, hun.  You better hold onto your socks.” 

 

000

 

Lucifer was chatting with some demons, after an incident in the lower level of the pit, some areas were under construction.  He really disliked the demons who liked to play with fire, because nine times out of ten, the lost control with it and burnt the damn area down.  Case and point.  “We can have it fixed quickly, sir.”  A short little demon spoke quickly, obviously trying to appease the devil as she knew he was losing his patience.

 

“Good.  I want-.”

 

“Everybody out!”  Riley screamed as she pushed open the doors, coming through like a storm up to Lucifer. 

 

At first, he panicked, the only thought being.  What did I do?  But then he saw her face, it wasn’t anger, it was…shock, and something else.  He had to smile as the demons shuffled about quickly, following their queen’s order, leaving the two of them alone.

 

“We need to talk.”  Riley said, pacing back and forth.  “I mean, seriously?  Three?  What, do you have fucking super sperm?!”

 

He had to give Riley some credit.  It wasn’t just anyone who could stun him into silence, truly blow his mind.  He wasn’t sure what it was, the fact that he had no idea what he was talking about, or the phrase ‘super sperm’, but something rendered him speechless. 

 

“Riley, what are you talking about?” 

 

Riley seemed to calm down as she smiled up at him.  “I want this.  Okay, do you understand?  I know what this means, I know it is going to be a handful, but I want this.”  She reached forward and laid a hand over his heart, letting him feel the excitement, the mild terror, the nervousness, but the biggest part, the overall feeling of joy. 

 

“Riley…”  He had to force in a breath as her joy merged into him, making him smile wide at her, her happy thoughts and feelings acting like a drug to her. 

 

“I’m pregnant.”  She spoke the words softly.

 

The words rattled around in Lucifer’s mind.  “You’re…We…”  Riley nodded as his eyes fell to her stomach.  He stepped back and knelt down, putting his hands out on her stomach.  She stepped up to him, bringing them closer as she felt his grace swirl through her, just like Gabriel had done. 

 

She started giggling when he gasped and his jaw fell open.  His eyes snapped to hers and he titled his head.  “There’s three…”

 

“Like I said…super sperm.”  Riley had not been more scared, not when she was being held by that dick angel or even after the djinn.  What if Lucifer didn’t want this, what if—her eyes caught sight of something on Lucifer’s face, something…wet.  She reached down and swiped her thumb across his cheek.  “Lucifer?”

 

He looked up to her, a smile stretched across his face.  He quickly stood up, wrapped her up in his arms and squeezed her tightly.  “I love you.  I love you, my beautiful mate.”  He whispered into her ear.  Riley wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her, both of them letting the joyous news settle. 


	34. Chapter 34

Riley was half asleep in bed when she felt something shift against her.  She knew where she was, in hell, in bed with her mate.  And it was that mate shifting against her, but she kept her breathing even, just like she had done every morning since the day they found out about her pregnancy, just so she could hear Lucifer talk to his unborn children.

 

“You are all growing so fast.  It’s incredible that in a few more months I will be able to meet you.  Your mother and I will hold you in our arms, care for you…”  Lucifer’s hand trailed over her stomach and she felt his lips brush against her three times, giving each of his little ones a little kiss.  “Now, daddy has to go to work, so you be good for mommy.” 

 

Riley tried to fight the smile that was rising to her face.  It was hard to believe that the man talking to her stomach and the devil were the same person.  Lucifer’s voice was a whisper, but it was soft and light, so much love there.  He would lean in real close, so close she could feel his breath against her skin.  And he did this every morning, he would scoot down and whisper to them, their three unborn children.  He would always do it at the same time, right before he had to leave for meetings and what not. 

 

“You will be here soon.  It’s hard to believe, that I will be a father.  I don’t have good experiences with fatherhood…but I promise you, I will be the best father I can be.  I will not turn by back on you, I will not judge you…I will love you.” 

 

Riley sniffled, giving away that she was awake.  She looked down over her stomach, which after four months of pregnancy, with triplets, was nice and round now.  Lucifer was curled up around her, looking up with disheveled hair and those stunning blue eyes she loved so much.

 

“I love you.”  She whispered to Lucifer, running her fingers through his hair.  He pushed into her hand, closing his eyes as he let himself feel her touch, letting it ground him.  “You will be an amazing father.”  She never doubted that, even though she knew he doubted himself.  Not that she blamed him, she understood his worry.  He and his father…his imprisonment in the cage, the hate, everything.  But she knew, Lucifer wasn’t Chuck…

 

000

 

“But what if there is a boy?”

 

“Then…we will paint it blue.”

 

“But what if there is a girl?”

 

“CAS!” 

 

“He’s making a valid point, Dean.” 

 

Riley listened to the conversation occurring in the bunker as she walked down the hall with Lucifer.  After having multiple conversations with her mate about the children and what needed to happen to bring three Nephilim into the world, they were at the bunker.  Apparently regular hospitals were out of the question.  Lucifer didn’t trust humans enough, so after some convincing…and a lot of promises that it would never be discussed again…they agreed that Chuck would be there on that day for the delivery.  God…delivering her children, Riley felt both honored…and scared shitless. 

 

To ensure that everything went smoothly, Lucifer and Riley were moving back in the bunker.  She was now over eight months in…she could give birth any day.  It was safe, well-guarded…she would have preferred her home if she was doing a home birth, but Chuck refused to go to hell for that.  So here they were.

 

Lucifer had his arm around Riley’s back as he led her down to where the boys were bickering.  It sounded like Sam, Cas, and Dean…but what on earth were they discussing.  She turned the corner and stopped before busting out laughing.

 

It was a sight unlike any before.  The boys stood there with brushes and paint and rollers.  Sam and Dean had paint splatters all over themselves, pinks and blues of every shade.  The best part, Cas didn’t even have a spot on him.  “What are you doing?”  Riley managed to get out, before tapping Lucifer’s arm twice.  It was their little signal.  Carrying three other humans made it hard to stay on her feet for too long, so two taps meant she needed a break. 

 

A snap sounded and Lucifer helped her down into a chair as the boys gave her a shy look.  “Well…we were hoping to have a room for the babies.  That way, when you come visit, they can stay too.  But…we can’t decide on colors.” 

 

Lucifer chuckled.  “Why not make separate rooms?  Why does it have to be blue or pink?”

 

“I suggested yellow.”  Cas tossed out, but Dean shot him a look.

 

“You want yellow because it reminds you of bubble bees, you honey addict!” 

 

000

 

That was how the next few days went.  Riley was mainly on bed rest.  Lucifer left Crowley in charge of hell, not wanting to be away.  Lucifer stayed by her side, helping in any way he could.  But at the same time, when he was away from her, he felt himself get nervous.  So many thought would go through his mind, what if something went wrong, what if he wasn’t a good father, what if they hated him, what if, what if, what if…  But Riley kept those thoughts away…until she couldn’t.

 

He had been ordered outside.  He wanted to be in there with Riley, but his father insisted that he wait outside, something about too much grace in one room.  Lucifer was a wreck.  It took both Winchesters, Gabriel, and Castiel to keep him out.  He could hear Riley’s screams, he heard her pain, his father hollering to push, to breathe…she needed him in there. 

 

“Let me go!”  Lucifer screamed, making the whole bunker shake. 

 

“Bro, dad said to wait, you have to wait!”  

 

“Why?!”  Lucifer began to struggle, pushing against them as he tried to make his way to the door…but he never did, not before the first baby’s cry echoed out of the room. 

 

That single cry made him fall to his knees.  That cry was his child, his and Riley’s.  Boy or girl, didn’t matter…they were here, and it made his heart swell when he heard that joyous sound.  He listened, just listened to that cry as he stared at the door.  His brothers helped him back to his feet, letting him push up against the door, pressing his head against it as he listened as his other two children were born.

 

“You can come in, Lucifer.”  Chuck called out. 

 

His hand flew to the doorknob, but then he turned back to look at his brother. 

 

“Go on.  You’re going to be fine.”  Gabriel assured him, before Lucifer stepped into the room. 

 

There were three little cribs set up next to the bed where Riley was.  She was covered in a sheen of sweat.  Her chest rose and fell as she took deep breaths.  Her eyes saw the movement and she glanced over to Lucifer, smiling as she let some happy tears out.  He was by her side in an instant, sitting next to her and kissing her head as he whispered to her.

 

“You did it.”

 

Riley chuckled as she reached up and pulled Lucifer close.  “Ready to meet them?”  Riley smiled up at him.

 

His eyes shone as he turned his head towards his father, who was brining over one of the children.  “Alright, time to name them.  Here is the first…you’re little girl.” 

 

Riley waited for Lucifer to take the little bundle, but he seemed to hesitate, so she pulled her baby girl into her arms.  “Luce?”  She asked as he saw him shifting in his seat.  She could see that look over utter excitement, but fear.  She reached out and put a hand on his chest, letting their bond flow between them.  “You won’t hurt her…”  She shifted the baby girl in her arms and transferred her to Lucifer. 

 

He stared down and tightened his hold on the little bundle, smiling when the baby girl opened her eyes and he was met with eyes like his, those crystal blue eyes.  “Hello, little one.” 

 

Riley didn’t miss the crack in Lucifer’s voice, but she didn’t say anything, not wanting to break the moment between father and daughter.  “Hello, my little Aurea.” 

 

Each child was given the same treatment.  Chuck would bring them over, Lucifer and Riley would fawn over them and give them a name.  The others came in shortly after, meeting the newest additions to their little family, each of them promising to watch over them and care for them.  And then Gabriel, promising to always give them candy…

 

000

 

It was a couple hours of solitude, Lucifer sitting by Riley as she rested.  He ran a hand up and down her back as she curled into his chest, resting from the miracles she performed today.  Lucifer kept a vigorous watch, not only over her, but his children.  Three children, one girl, two boys. 

 

One of them started to fuss, forcing Lucifer to shift away from Riley and give them some attention.  “Oh, what is the trouble little one?”  He cooed at his son.  He gently lifted the baby up and into his arms, letting his grace swirl around him, creating an almost blanket-like affect.  “There we are…you like that, do you, Able?”  He chuckled as the child tried to fist a handful of his shirt as he started to drift off.  But just as Able was drifting off, another began to act up.

 

“Hush, little Luke…”  Lucifer said, putting a hand out on his other sons head.  Two sons…he had a feeling they would be a handful.  But little Aurea, she slept peacefully, until Luke let out a little cry.  “Oh boy…”

 

Lucifer turned when he heard Riley chuckling.  “Having some issues there?” 

 

“They are rising up against me.”  Lucifer said as he leaned over, giving her a sweet kiss.  “Go back to sleep, Ri.  You need your rest.”  She didn’t need to be told twice as she curled back up against her pillow.  Lucifer couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride, something he never thought he would ever feel. 

 

There was a time when he was just Satan, the devil…sure, he still was that…but now he was a mate, a husband, a father of three.  So much had changed from that day he fell.  The hate in his heart had been extinguished, for the most part.  He set his son back in his bed and moved over to Riley, who was secured around his pillow. 

 

Lucifer had to admit, he liked his life, and he was proud of what he had.  And he was never, ever, going to let it go. 

 

000

 

_4 years later_

 

“Daddy!”  Aurea squealed as she ran into the throne room.  Lucifer laughed as he bent down and picked his girl up in his arms. 

 

“And what are you doing roaming the halls alone?”  He asked his daughter.  He tried to look serious, but those blue eyes with Riley’s everything else made it too hard to keep a straight face. 

 

“I’m not…mommy is there.”  She pointed to the door just in time for Riley to walk in, followed quickly by Able and Luke, who were rough housing, as usual. 

 

“Boys…” Riley said with a chuckle, shaking her head as she walked up to her husband.  “They take after you, you know.”  She gave him a quick kiss as Aurea giggled.

 

“Like you were never one to get wild?”  Lucifer gave Riley an accusatory stare before turning to the sounds behind him. 

 

There, sitting on the throne was Luke, who was curling up on one side while Able crawled up to sit next to him.  “I believe that is my chair.”  Lucifer joked with them. 

 

The boys just giggled as they wiggled further into the seat.  Riley smiled as she looked over to the boys.  “Wasn’t there something you wanted to ask?” 

 

“Oh, yea, Daddy-.”

 

“We want to-.”

 

“Can we please-.”

 

All of their voices, all three of them, erupted at once causing a jumble of words to get lost.  Lucifer was able to make out that it was a question and something to do with hell…  He turned to Riley and gave her a look.  “They want to go see the hell hounds.” 

 

“Aurea!  Do it!”  Able called out before looking away like he hadn’t said anything. 

 

Lucifer looked to his daughter, who just gave her big puppy eyes and bit her lower lip in a pleading pout.  “Please, daddy?” 

 

Riley snorted as she tried to keep a straight face.  Oh, she had to hand it to her children, they were good, scheming little devils, but they were good at it.  It was no secret that Aurea was daddy’s little girl, and she had Lucifer wrapped around her little finger.

 

Lucifer let out a sigh as he looked up to the ceiling, tapping his finger to his mouth, looking as though he was putting serious thought into it.  “I don’t know…”

 

“Please, we will be really good!”  Luke added, putting on his own little pleading face.  It was like a sucker punch to Lucifer.  He needed to learn to overcome that look.  It was bad enough they taught it to Riley…or Riley taught it to them…someone taught someone and he wasn’t very pleased at the effect it had on him.  Damn puppy eyes.

 

“Really good!”  Able added before leaning forward to await his father’s words.

 

Lucifer looked back at Riley and she gave a little nod.  “Well…I suppose I could we could go for an hour or two.” 


	35. Chapter 35

“Do we have all the snacks?” 

 

“Check.”

 

“Beds made, spare blankets, toys…first aid kit?”

 

“…do you really think we are going to need the first aid kit?” 

 

Sam looked up to his brother as they put the finishing touches on the final room.  “I don’t know, Riley said we would need it, so I figured we might as well have it on hand.”

 

Sam sighed.  When they first agreed to this, he thought it would be easy.  This would be the first time the kids has been over without Riley or Lucifer on hand, and they were excited to see their nephews and niece again, but Riley made it sound a little like they were going to war.  “I have it in the kitchen.” 

 

“Good.  I guess that is everything then!”  Dean said as he smiled triumphantly from the bed he had just made.

 

“I hate to put an end to your good mood, Dean.  But you are aware that the bedspread is on upside down, correct?”  Castiel said in a monotone voice as he turned and left the room, Sam laughing as Dean grumbled out some curses.

 

000

 

“You have my cell, and Lucifer’s, if you need it.  Thank you again for doing this guys!”  Riley was quick to wrap her arms around both her brothers before stepping back and looking down to her children.  “You all be well behaved for Uncle Sam, Dean, and Cas, okay?  No, and I mean it Luke, no powers, okay?” 

 

All three of the children let out a little pout at that demand, but all nodded as they clutched their bags close.

 

“Mommy, why can’t we go with you and daddy?”  Aurea asked softly.

 

“Mommy and Daddy just need some time just the two of us, okay?”  Riley tried, but couldn’t contain the blush that crossed her face when she saw the smirk on Lucifer’s face out of the corner of her eye.  “We will be back tomorrow morning.  You are going to have a blast, guys.”  She kissed each of them before stepping back as Lucifer knelt down and said his quick goodbye. 

 

“Just call if you need anything.”  Riley smiled as she leaned back into Lucifer’s embrace. 

 

“And trust me, you’ll need it.”  Lucifer grinned.  And then they were gone.

 

000

 

“This isn’t too hard.”  Dean scoffed as he sat down with all three of the kids, watching the latest Disney movie that had come out.  Sam and Cas nodded.  So far, Luke, Able, and Aurea had been well behaved.  With all the words of warning and the statement Lucifer made, they had worried it would be worse.  “We got this.”  Dean said softly as he turned his head back to the television.

 

But you know what they say, never jinx yourself…

 

000

 

CRASH!

 

“What was that?!”  Dean shouted out into the library.  After the movie, the kids were a bit riled up, so each adult took one kid and decided to have one on one play time.  Dean had Aurea.  She said she wanted to bake cookies for her mommy and daddy, so Dean was assigned to her, being the only one who was any good in the kitchen.

 

“Hey!  Someone answer me!”  Dean shouted as he looked down to Aurea. 

 

“It’s okay, Uncle Dean.  It was just Luke.  He can’t control his grace sometimes and it comes out as a big blast.  I’m sure Uncle Sam is fine.  If not…Daddy can fix it!  He had to fix Uncle Crowley once when he got too close.”  She said with a cheery look, her bright blue eyes and blonde pigtails bouncing happily as she mixed the batter.

 

Dean’s face went white as a sheet.  Big Blast.  Fix Sam?  Oh no! He didn’t even hesitate has he snatched Aurea up into his arms and tore out into the library.  Aurea was shouting at him to put her down, but he just held her tighter until he was in the library.

 

There were pages still floating down, the tables were scorched, there was a big black mark on the floor.  Sam was looking a bit…charred, as he knelt down next to a little boy who was crying, his head buried in his arms and knees. 

 

“Luke, it is fine.  It was an accident.”

 

“I-I d-didn’t mean t-t-to.”  He cried out. 

 

“Luke!”  Able cried out as he came running in and skidded to a stop by his brother, wrapping his arms around him.  “What did you do, Uncle Sam?!”  The little boy screamed at the adult, an angry look on his face as his eyes flashed a tinge of red.  The little boy tightened his arms around his brother protectively as he glared at the adult hovering over his crying brother.

 

“I-I didn’t do anything!”  Sam looked up at his brother in shock.  “I didn’t!” 

 

Aurea looked down to her brothers before she lifted her hand and snapped.  There was a little flash of light and Dean cried out as his head slammed into the bookshelf.  Aurea was still learning how to fly, so she hadn’t intended to take Dean with her…it was an accident, just like with Luke. 

 

“Dean!”  Dean quickly released Aurea and she curled up on the other side of her brother as Sam got up and helped Dean to a chair. 

 

“I’m fine…woah…”  He held his head and leaned over as the dizziness started to dissipate.  “Uh…Cas, do you mind.  Head’s killing me.” 

 

Silence.

 

“Cas?”  Dean looked up and around and then down to the children.  Three kids.  Two adults.  …that can’t be good.  “Able, where is Cas?” 

 

“We played wrestle!  I won!”  Able just grinned from ear to ear before he leaned over and whispered to his siblings.  In a matter of seconds, all three children were in a fit of giggles.  “I got a picture on his phone for Uncle Gabe, just like he told me to!”

 

“That can’t be good.”  Sam groaned.  Dean went to get up but fell back down into his chair.  “Stay, I’ll find him.” 

 

000

 

Cas was found twenty minutes later…hogtied in Able’s room.  The angel was struggling against the grace-infused rope when Sam found him.  It took a while to cut through, but eventually he was freed. 

 

The night wore on much in that fashion, Karma making big work of Dean’s jinx earlier.  Luke had one more grace incident, to which his siblings came to his aid.  Aurea went back to baking eventually, but once the first batch was made, she just snapped up more (just like her Uncle Gabriel taught her).  The whole kitchen was filled with cookies, every surface in the sugar goodness.  Able was quiet for the most part, having been scolded by Sam and Dean for what he did to Cas.  He tried to defend that Gabriel told him to, but Sam just deadpanned that Able still should have known better.    

 

When Riley and Lucifer had returned the next morning, they were a bit leery, worried that neither of their phones had gone off, at least once.  Two humans and one half-power angel against three very powerful Nephilim…something should have went wrong. 

 

But when they came in, they had to stop and smile as the sight.  A movie’s credits were rolling in the background as the family piled in front of the television.  Dean was sitting on the floor, his head laid back on the couch as he slept, Aurea tucked under his arm and curled up on his chest.  Sam was stretched out in a chair, Luke laying across him as they made a little ‘T’ pattern.  And Cas, the angel who didn’t actually need sleep, was sitting on the couch with Able, who was sleeping, sprawled across the couch with his head in Cas’ lap. 

 

“Wow.  They survived.”  Lucifer said with a bit of shock in his voice.  Riley gave his shoulder a little shove as she scoffed. 

 

“You make it sound like they are three demons.”  She spoke as she took out her phone and snapped a picture of the scene. 

 

“You were the one to suggest the first aid kit!”  He rebutted as he stepped forward and carefully picked Luke up from Sam’s lap and into his arms. 

 

“For their sake, not the…oh boy.”  Riley signaled through a doorway where you could clearly see the destroyed Library.  “Uh, Luce, do you mind?” 

 

The angel shook his head as he carried his son into the other room to put it back in order.  Riley had Aurea in her arms as Cas got up and helped put Able on her other side.  “Thank you, Cas.  Thank you to all three of you.”  Riley leaned over and gave his cheek a soft kiss.  “Thank them for us?” 

 

Castiel nodded as Lucifer walked back in and took his family back home.

 

000

 

Riley was worried, after hearing the children’s point of view of what had happened while they were with their uncles, that the boys wouldn’t want to babysit anymore.  But surprisingly, that next weekend, Dean and Sam both had texted her, saying that if Lucifer and her wanted another ‘mommy daddy weekend’ that they would be happy to watch the kids again. 

 

And even though it always ended up in some mild disaster, the boys really did love watching their nephews and niece, and insisted on seeing them at least once a week.


	36. Chapter 36

No one knew how it happened.  No one knew what triggered it.  In hindsight, it didn’t matter.  All that mattered was that everyone stayed safe…but that was easier said than done as Riley stood between her mate and the one person who could really hurt him…Michael.

 

It started only twenty minutes ago.  Riley was at home with the boys, both Luke and Able wanted to build a blanket fort like Uncle Dean had done for them at the bunker, so Riley stayed with them, relaxed on the couch with a book as her little boys ran around her in excitement, using her as a tether for some of the blankets, sitting on the ends and such. 

 

Aurea was in the throne room, though, with her daddy.  Lucifer never could, and probably never would, be able to say no to his daughter.  So that morning, when she gave him a pouting look and begged to go with him for his meetings today, promising she would be good, he caved quicker than a rockslide. 

 

It was fine though, the meetings were short and weren’t anything too serious, and Aurea was being well behaved, Lucifer had to give her credit for that.  She was currently playing hide and seek in the throne room, Lucifer sitting on his throne, silently counting to fifty.

 

That was when it happened. 

 

It didn’t make a sound, it didn’t rumble the earth, but Lucifer knew it happened.  He could feel it.  He had spent so much time in that damn cage, he was still connected to it a little.  So when it suddenly opened its doors, he knew it.  When his brother, Michael stepped out into hell, freed from the only thing keeping him from Lucifer…he knew it. 

 

Lucifer didn’t have more than three seconds to respond, that was all Michael gave him before he appeared before his brother in the throne room.  Lucifer let his eyes glance over to his desk in the corner, he knew Aurea loved to hide under it.  If he could just keep Michael’s attention from her, everything would be fine.  Things were different now, maybe…

 

“It’s time, brother.  Are you ready?”  Michael’s monotone voice echoed around the room.

 

“I’m not fighting you, Michael.  Go home to dad, things have changed.”  Lucifer said as he got off his throne and walked to the far corner of the room, drawing Michael away from the desk. 

 

“Nonsense, brother.  It is my duty to kill you.  I will do it.”  Michael’s angel blade appeared in his hand and Lucifer tensed up.  This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen, things were good now!  He had Riley, his children, father had forgiven him, all was well…but of course Michael didn’t know that. 

 

Lucifer sent out a silent prayer to his father, hoping to…well…him…that he would hear it.  Chuck had never once made an appearance in hell, not even for his grandchildren, he hated the place, despised it.  There was no guarantee he would come. 

 

“Michael…please, listen to me.  Things have changed.”  Panic was beginning to rise up in him.  It was clear Michael wanted to fight it out, but he couldn’t…at least not here.  Aurea…  Lucifer let the picture of her little smiling face, as well as those of Riley and Able and Luke pass in front of him.  He had to protect them, because if Michael had found out…

 

“Daddy?  Why aren’t you looking?”  Aurea stepped out from behind the desk with her little fists on her hips, her face pulled into a disappointed pout as she looked at her father for a moment, and then turned to look at Michael.  “Who are you?”

 

Michael stared at her for a moment before his eyes widened.  “Nephilim.”  He spat out.  “You have truly sunk low, brother.  This is a grave mistake.  One I shall rectify.”  Michael turned quickly towards the girl, gripping his angel blade tight.

 

Lucifer didn’t even think, he only reacted.  He couldn’t let Michael hurt Aurea.

 

000

 

“Mommy, hold this one.”  Able held up another corner of the blanket. 

 

“Sweetie, mommy has no more hands.”  Riley said with a chuckle.  She even had one blanket stuffed in the back of her book to hold it, she really didn’t have any more places to put it. 

 

“Sure you do, mommy.  Open your mouth!”  Able held it up to her mouth and she just gave her son a stern look.  “Or…never mind.” 

 

Riley rolled her eyes as the little boy went to step away.  He fell when the violent shock ran through hell.  It was as if a ball of energy was released, shaking all of hell.  The house even shifted, sending dust everywhere and cracking some of the walls. 

 

“Mommy!”  The boys were scared as they curled up to each other.  Riley was already on her feet, she had to know what was going on.  And she had to find Lucifer and Aurea.  She quickly picked the boys up and got them settled in their fort.

 

“It’s alright.  Mommy will be right back, you stay here, okay.  The fort will protect you.  I’m going to go get Daddy and Aurea, okay?”

 

She waited for the little boys to nod and then took off at a run for the door, snatching up her angel blade in the process before bolting down to the throne room.  It only took a few minutes, but it felt like eternity, what if’s and wondering what would happen, worse case scenarios, best case scenarios.  It didn’t matter as long as her family…

 

She stopped in the doorway and almost sobbed.  Michael.  Michael was standing in the middle of the room, blood dripping from his angel blade.  Riley heard a whimpering sound and looked to the corner to find Aurea crying over Lucifer.

 

“Daddy…daddy!”  Lucifer was awake, hushing the little one, but he was hurt.  Riley could see it.  His wing…it had been ripped by the blade, his side had a gash on it.  It wasn’t good.

 

“You cannot deny the inevitable, brother.  You must die, and so must your spawn.”  Michael’s voice was without feeling, cut off from the world. 

 

Riley was quick to run in and step between the angels.  “You will not touch my family.”  She growled out, staring down the archangel in front of her.  It was like the test when she mated Lucifer.  Her against Michael, if she lost, Lucifer would die, if she won, they would all live.  “I bested you once, I’ll do it again.” 

 

Riley bent at the knees as Michael took a couple steps forward.  She could do this, she had faith.  It was that faith that caused the next voice to speak up.

 

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you, Mickey.  Dad’s not to happy you already threatened his granddaughter.  Wouldn’t threaten his daughter-in-law too.”  Riley’s eyes snapped over to the voice, finding Gabriel sitting on the throne, sucking a lollipop. 

 

“Gabriel…”  Michael seemed taken back at seeing his little brother.  “You are alive!” 

 

“Yep, Dad brought me back a while ago.  Wedding present for Lucifer from Riley.  That’s her, by the way, your sister-in-law.”  Gabriel gave you a nod and pointed to Lucifer.  “Help him, you’re the only one who can.” 

 

Riley hesitated, glaring at Michael before she kneeled down next to Lucifer, cradling his head in her lap.  “Take it easy, Luce.”  She ran her fingers through his hair as she looked to her daughter, pulling her against her side.  “It’s okay, Aurea, he is going to be fine…CROWLEY!” 

 

Riley’s voice echoed around the room and was followed by the appearance of the kid’s favorite demon. 

 

“Bloody hell, what happened here?!” 

 

“Take the kids, Luke and Able are in the house.  Take them to the bunker.”  Aurea took her uncle’s hand as he tried to ask another question, but Riley silenced him.  “Now, Crowley!”  He gave a quick nod before he disappeared. 

 

Riley took a deep breath.  The children would be safe, Michael wouldn’t be able to get into the bunker without going through Cas, Sam, and Dean…and they have bested him before too, so it was the best option right now.  But now her focus was on her husband. 

 

“Luce, you’re going to be alright, okay?” 

 

He nodded as he sighed, letting his head fall deeper into her lap.  His eyes drifted closed and she felt his breathing even out as he fell asleep.  So she let the tears that she had been holding in fall as she looked up, scared that Michael may attack while they were down.  But that was the thing…Michael and Gabriel…were gone.

 

000

 

It took three days before Riley was able to breathe easy, finally figuring out what the hell had happened.  It took Lucifer two to be able to heal completely, resting most of the day, putting Crowley in charge of hell for those days. 

 

Aurea, Able, and Luke stayed in the bunker on lockdown until Riley and Lucifer could go get them.  Lucifer was hesitant at first, saying that Riley should stay with the kids up top for a while, but she refused.  “I’m not leaving you, Luce.  We will figure it out.”  When they arrived at the bunker, they were greeted by Gabriel who explained everything. 

 

While Riley was busy with Aurea and Crowley and Lucifer, Gabriel was talking with Michael, distracting him long enough until heaven could snatch him back up from hell.  Apparently once he was back home, Michael got, to quote Gabriel, ‘the ass chewing of his life’ from Chuck.  He joked that it was the reason monsoon season came early.  Michael had been told everything that had happened in his absence, the fighting was ordered to stop, and it was made clear that Riley and Lucifer and their family were off limits. 

 

It was strange to Riley to have everything wrapped up so nicely in a big bow.  She was a hunter, and mate to Lucifer, things don’t just wrap themselves up in a nice pretty bow and they are done.  Something had to give, she figured. 

 

And it did. 

 

About a month later. 

 

During a visit to the bunker, a certain archangel named Michael decided to pay a visit, with Gabriel in tow as his guardian, making sure he was on his best behavior.  Riley couldn’t help but snort at that.  “Yea, cause you are always on your best behavior.” 

 

Michael said some brief apologies with Lucifer, and to Riley.  And then things started to give…

 

“I was hoping I would be able to meet my two nephews and niece.”  Michael said softly.  It was strange, after seeing the stoic warrior in hell to now see the nervous angel before them.  Riley wasn’t sure what to make of it.

 

“I don’t know…”  Lucifer said as he looked to Riley.

 

“I promise, I won’t hurt them.  I just…I want to meet them.”  Michael spoke honestly, Riley could see it on his face.  That’s the thing about angels, once you spend so much time with them, you can make it out when they are lying.  Michael wasn’t. 

 

“Alright.  We will introduce you.  But I can’t make any promises.”  Riley spoke up, giving Lucifer’s hand a little squeeze.  It had been a topic of debate lately about what to do about Michael.  Lucifer swore he would never let his brother near his family, but Riley thought they needed this.  They needed this moment to put it all behind them. 

 

“I’ll go get them.”  Riley stepped away, leaving the angels alone for a moment while she rounded up her children. 

 

“Alright, you three.  There is someone we want you to meet.  You don’t have to be scared, he won’t hurt you, okay?”

 

“Who is it?”  Luke asked quickly, always the first with questions. 

 

“It’s your Uncle Michael.  He is an angel, just like Uncle Gabriel and Daddy.  Okay?”  They all nodded before taking their mother’s hand and walking with her into the library.  Everyone had settled into a chair, so when they walked in, the children didn’t spot Michael right away.

 

“There’s my favorite little Nephilim!”  Gabriel was quick to bounce over and wrap all three of them up in a hug, and then riling them up a bit before turning to help introduce the newest addition to their little group.  “And this is--.”

 

A scream erupted from Aurea, causing some of the lights to bust.  She then started bawling.  “Aurea, sweetie, what’s wrong?!” 

 

“HE HURT DADDY!”  She screamed out as she sobbed into Riley’s shoulder.  Lucifer looked over and saw his brother’s face fall at the drama he was causing.  It was one of the reasons Lucifer was against them seeing Michael.  Poor Aurea had been having some nightmares ever since the incident, and he had a feeling Michael was at the center of them.  “DON’T LET HIM HURT DADDY!” 

 

“He won’t, little one.”  Lucifer got up and took his daughter from Riley, cradling her against him as she cried.  Both Riley and Lucifer were so focused on calming Aurea…they didn’t realize what was going on with their boys.

 

“Heads up!”  Gabriel shouted as a loud boom went off.  The room was filled with a flash of light, bookshelves flew from the epicenter, smashing against the walls.  Books, papers, chairs, a lone laptop computer…all flew to the edges of the room and formed a ring of ruble as silence soon befell them. 

 

“What happened?!”  Riley looked around, but paused when she saw the proud smiles on her boy’s faces. “What did you do?!” 

 

“He hurt Daddy…so we sent him away.”  Able said with a smile.

 

“To Pluto!”

 

“No, to Jupiter!” 

 

“I sent him to Pluto!” 

 

“I sent him to Jupiter!” 

 

The boys suddenly erupted into their own argument as the adults were stunned into silence. 

 

“Uh…Gabe…what would happen if the boys tried to send Michael to two different locations?”  Riley looked to him in a horrified manner.  She didn’t even know they could do that! 

 

“Well…he probably landed somewhere in between.  I’m hoping on Uranus…am I right?”  He did his little tilt like he always did when he made a joke, but when neither Lucifer nor Riley smiled, he straightened out.  “I’ll go find him… Try this some other time, huh?”  He gave a thumbs up before flying off, leaving the family alone in the trashed library. 

 

Sam and Dean weren’t too happy when they saw the state of the Library, Sam especially when he saw his beloved laptop in a pile on the floor.  But neither of them could stop the laughter when they heard what had happened.  Dean even offered up each child a little fist bump, “You are the most badass kids, ever!” 

 

Sure, the first meeting with Michael didn’t go well, or the second…or third…fourth was a little better.  But it wasn’t until about the tenth try that the kids had finally warmed up to him, him having proved, after being sent to space, hogtied, turned to a grasshopper, turned to a woman (Riley still believed Gabriel had something to do with that), and so many other things caused by the kids, he proved that he was worthy of their trust, especially when he didn’t retaliate or get angry when they did those things. 

 

Eventually they were able to spend time with their uncle, getting to know him and vice versa.  They didn’t see him often, and neither Riley nor Lucifer would ever leave him alone with them, for a slight fear for the children, as well as for Michael’s well-being.  But eventually, they were finally able to let him into their strange little family of angels, demons, humans, and Nephilim.


End file.
